


Maçã do Amor

by Lua_Prateada



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada
Summary: Duas vidas que jamais deveriam se cruzar terminam entrelaçadas. Um jovem rico, herdeiro de um nome importante e muitas terras não deveria se apaixonar por um criminoso, que ganha a liberdade após anos na prisão. As consequências podem não ser boas, mas a tentação é doce...[IKKI x HYOGA]; [MILO X CAMUS]. Universo Alternativo.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo Primeiro

Chegou cansado ao imenso e luxuoso casarão. Havia tido um dia cheio. Seu pai não o deixava descansar, nem mesmo quando se aproximava o período das festas da colheita. Sentia que as forças estavam esgotadas, mas sabia que sequer teria tempo para se recompor. Seu pai tinha sido bem claro. Às sete, em ponto, precisava estar pronto para o jantar em comemoração de seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Suspirou; não sentia qualquer vontade de comemorar. Não quando sua vida não parecia sua, não quando parecia não ter qualquer controle sobre sua própria existência. Dezoito anos... essa era a idade com que, segundo seu pai, iria se transformar definitivamente em um homem. A idade com que passaria a ter as responsabilidades de uma pessoa adulta. Riu amargo. E, por acaso, até então... já havia passado por algum momento em sua vida no qual não tivera alguma responsabilidade? No qual não sentira que fazia bem mais que os outros rapazes de sua idade?

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha da casa. Passou a mão pelos seus belíssimos e sedosos cabelos dourados, em um gesto cansado, mas elegante. Hyoga era sempre elegante, mesmo na menor de suas atitudes. Havia sido criado para ser assim. Sentou-se diante da mesa de madeira e via como os criados andavam apressadamente de um lado para o outro. Nenhum deles falava consigo; Camus era muito rigoroso quanto a isso. O homem de feições frias e rígidas sempre deixara claro que a criadagem deveria conhecer seu lugar. Não podiam falar com Hyoga. Não deveriam se aproximar ou tentar criar qualquer tipo de laço com o jovem loiro.

Camus era muito diferente de Natássia. Sua mãe sempre fora uma pessoa calorosa, apesar de vir de uma família rica e tradicional, assim como a de Camus. O casamento de ambos fora arranjado, desde quando eram apenas crianças. A amizade que sempre mantiveram transformou-se em casamento quando os dois possuíam apenas dezoito anos. Duas famílias importantes que se uniram, como deveria ser.

Estiveram casados por sete anos e, à vista de todas as pessoas que os conheciam, pareciam um casal pleno de felicidades. E, um ano após terem se casado, Hyoga nasceu. O filho pareceu trazer ainda mais alegria para o jovem casal, tornando aquela família ainda mais feliz. Uma família perfeita.

Contudo, Hyoga , por mais que tivesse excelentes recordações desse período em que certamente fora muito feliz, lembrava-se de que as coisas não foram sempre perfeitas, como todos pensavam. Às vezes, seus pais brigavam. Lembrava de vê-los discutindo. Nunca o faziam na frente dos criados, mas, por vezes, o menino presenciara, às escondidas, essas discussões. Nunca entendera bem o que se passava, era muito novo. Mas em sua mente ficara marcado o quanto seus pais se entristeciam após essas brigas, que sempre terminavam com Camus deixando o quarto do casal um tanto nervoso, enquanto Natássia chorava de forma desconsolada. Era nessas horas que finalmente saía do esconderijo de onde acompanhava a conversa exaltada que os pais tinham e caminhava lentamente até a cama do casal, onde a bela mulher derramava tantas lágrimas dolorosas. Hyoga então subia na cama, abraçava a mãe e terminava adormecido junto a ela, como se sua presença pudesse ajudá-la a sentir-se melhor. E, no final das contas, era o que parecia ocorrer.

Nunca soube para onde o pai ia depois dessas brigas. E nunca procurou saber, mesmo depois de crescer e entender um pouco melhor o que acontecia naquela época. Aliás, nunca sentira raiva do pai. Aquelas brigas o deixavam triste, mas mesmo sendo novo demais, de alguma forma, sempre soube que não havia culpados naquela situação. Camus também ficava arrasado depois dessas brigas e sempre quando voltava, sabe-se lá de onde, no dia seguinte, vinha com uma expressão culpada e era extremamente carinhoso tanto com Natássia quanto com seu filho. E sempre que Camus retornava, Hyoga sabia, mesmo com a pouca idade que possuía, que as próximas semanas seriam boas. E suas vidas pareceriam novamente perfeitas, até o momento em que os pais tivessem outra briga como aquela; o que, cedo ou tarde, sempre acontecia.

Mesmo assim, Natássia nunca se deixara abater demais por essa que parecia ser a única tristeza de sua vida. O jovem loiro só se lembrava de vê-la triste nesses momentos, porque em todos os outros, ela era a personificação da alegria. Natássia era sorridente e carinhosa, muito querida por todos que tinham a felicidade de conhecê-la. Apesar do modo severo com que Camus tratava os criados da casa, a bela mulher fazia-se de desentendida e sempre conversava com os empregados como velhos amigos. Sabia o nome de todos, sabia de suas famílias e, sempre que podia, visitava-os em suas humildes cabanas. Natássia, mesmo vindo de uma família nobre, nunca se deixou limitar pelas diferenças de classes sociais. Era afável com todos, e jamais julgaria alguém apenas considerando sua condição financeira. Isso a fazia ser constantemente mal-falada pela alta sociedade, o que incomodava bastante a Camus; mas, por algum motivo, ele nunca a repreendeu por agir assim. Isso a fazia feliz e era como se o frio Camus de Verseau acreditasse dever isso à esposa.

Entretanto, sobreveio a febre. Muito rápido, várias pessoas da vila adoeceram e não foram capazes de vencer a moléstia. Uma a uma, as pessoas iam falecendo e o número de mortes ia aumentando em uma velocidade muito alta. Quando os criados da casa começaram a demonstrar os sintomas da febre, Camus tratou de rapidamente dispensá-los, temeroso de que Hyoga, que na época contava seis anos, adoecesse ao ficar em contato com eles.

Contudo, Natássia não pôde simplesmente abandonar a aqueles a quem ela chamava de amigos. Escondida do marido, foi visitá-los em suas cabanas levando remédios, alimentos e sua amizade. A boa mulher fez o que julgava correto, mas quis o destino que ela pagasse por isso. Logo, era Natássia quem começava a apresentar os sintomas da doença.

Foi tudo muito rápido a partir daí. A mãe de Hyoga logo caiu de cama, tão devastadora foi a doença com ela. Tinha muitos delírios por causa da febre e chamava constantemente por Hyoga. Porém, Camus não permitiu que o filho se aproximasse da mãe nesse estado. Tinha medo de que o filho adoecesse também e, além disso, não queria que o menino visse a mãe daquela forma. O homem, no entanto, era sempre visto perto do leito dela. Camus era conhecido por sua força e excelente saúde e, enquanto pudesse, estaria ao lado da esposa.

Na noite em que Natássia faleceu, chovia muito. Era uma tempestade forte, mas nem as estrondosas trovoadas conseguiram abafar os gritos de dor e as palavras cheias de raiva que Camus proferiu madrugada adentro.

Hyoga só pôde rever a mãe em seu velório. Quis muito chorar, mas ao ver como seu pai estava sério e parecia não demonstrar dor alguma, decidiu que não choraria também. Amava demais o pai e apesar de ter plena certeza de que o sentimento era recíproco, Camus não demonstrava seus sentimentos da forma efusiva como Natássia o fazia. E agora que a mãe os deixava, e ficavam apenas os dois, sentiu que precisava se unir mais ao pai. Sentia que precisava do pai assim como o pai precisava dele. Então, ao seu modo, Hyoga tentou se aproximar mais daquele homem que, depois da fatídica noite chuvosa, marcada por tanta dor e angústia, pareceu ficar ainda mais frio diante da vida. Assim, a forma que o menino encontrou para se aproximar foi tentando agir como ele. Por algum motivo, achava que se ficasse mais parecido ao pai, estariam mais próximos. Afinal, sempre ouvira de todos que era muito parecido com a mãe. Não apenas fisicamente, mas pelo modo de ser e agir. Agora então era hora de ficar como o pai, a fim de se unir mais a ele. Por isso, vendo como aquele homem se comportava durante o velório da esposa, passou a imitá-lo. Não chorou naquele dia, e essa foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que fizera em sua vida. Mas estava determinado a ser como Camus. Era o que achava que tinha de fazer.

O que começou como uma forma de se aproximar do pai terminou por se transformar em um modo de vida. Camus foi percebendo como o filho o imitava; os gestos, o modo de falar, de olhar, de ser. E isso agradou ao homem que passara a ser visto como o dono de um coração de gelo, pois desde a morte da esposa, era raro vê-lo sorrindo ou feliz. Em verdade, também não parecia infeliz. Simplesmente não demonstrava quaisquer emoções, o que não passou despercebido do menino que, vendo como pai lhe sorria quando ele o imitava diante das outras pessoas, sentiu-se encorajado a continuar porque, pelo visto, era a única pessoa que conseguia arrancar um sorriso dele. Estava mesmo criando um laço mais forte com o pai. E pensava que a mãe ficaria feliz com isso.

No entanto, não imaginava aonde isso o levaria. Havia criado uma armadilha para si mesmo. Conseguira criar uma ligação realmente mais forte com o pai, mas a que preço... Havia se transformado na sombra dele. Era exatamente como ele, tinha ficado como ele, pois isso o deixava feliz. Sabia disso, via o orgulho nos olhos de Camus quando agia de acordo com o esperado: Frio, centrado, sério, impassível. Mesmo não se sentindo à vontade sendo assim. E, como se não bastasse ter se transformado em uma cópia de Camus quanto ao modo de ser, seu pai pareceu determinado a fazer com que o filho também fosse como ele em relação aos negócios da família.

Depois que Natássia falecera, Camus decidiu empreender novos negócios. Até então, sua família sempre vivera das relações estabelecidas com a família real. A família Kido era muito generosa com os que a auxiliavam e, por gerações, a família Verseau estivera a serviço da família real. O pai de Camus fora um dos mais importantes generais do exército real. Camus recebera inclusive treinamento militar para seguir os passos do pai e do avô, mas nunca foi necessário que fosse para a guerra. O reino passava por um longo e agradável período de paz. Por isso, Camus decidiu que era um bom momento para tentar viver por conta própria. Era extremamente agradecido à família Kido por tudo, mas não gostava de depender de outros e sentia que não fazia nada de realmente útil, uma vez que a preparação militar recebida não estava sendo devidamente usada. Portanto, agora que precisava, mais que nunca, ocupar a mente, começou um lucrativo negócio em suas terras. A família Verseau possuía muitas terras ociosas que Camus veio a descobrir serem bastante férteis. E muito indicadas para a plantação de maçãs. Foi assim que a família Verseau transformou-se na maior produtora de maçãs daquele reino. O negócio começou, pode-se dizer, como um passatempo. Camus não precisava de dinheiro, pois mesmo sem a ajuda financeira da família real, os Verseau possuíam suas próprias riquezas, que eram muitas. De qualquer forma, o negócio tornou-se promissor. As maçãs versianas, como passaram a ser conhecidas, eram as melhores do reino e em muitas léguas pelos arredores da região, não se podia encontrar maçã que estivesse à altura delas.

Como essa empresa cresceu mais que o esperado, Camus passou a ser um importante homem de negócios. O intenso comércio de maçãs começou a trazer benefícios ao reino e, compreendendo que esse era seu legado mais importante, Camus logo tratou de encaminhar seu filho na administração desse negócio. Afinal, Hyoga um dia herdaria tudo aquilo.

Dessa forma, Hyoga recebeu uma educação refinada e elegante como nobre representante da família Verseau que ele era; recebeu também a preparação militar que há gerações era a marca dessa família e foi também iniciado nos negócios de seu pai. Dessa maneira, não sobrava muito tempo para que Hyoga fizesse qualquer outra coisa que não fosse preparar-se para ser o próximo herdeiro de tudo o que a família Verseau representava. E esse era um difícil fardo a se carregar. Especialmente quando se é tão solitário.

Hyoga havia se tornado exatamente o que seu pai queria que ele fosse. Mas o que desejava não foi alcançado. Possuía, de fato, um laço muito forte com Camus. Entretanto, a relação de pai e filho nunca foi como a que mantivera com sua mãe. E por mais que o rapaz loiro agisse como Camus, frio diante da vida, seu coração não era gélido como o dele. Hyoga sofria por ter de ser quem não era, em não poder demonstrar que sentia falta de afeto, de calor humano. E não podia mostrar isso porque sabia quão decepcionado Camus ficaria se o visse assim. Dessa forma, o jovem rapaz guardava esses sentimentos apenas para si. Era uma pessoa isolada, como o pai queria que fosse. Não lhe era permitido conversar com os criados de forma alguma, nem com as pessoas da vila. Tinha de se manter afastado dessas pessoas, quase como se fosse feito de cristal e pudesse se quebrar. Camus agia assim porque temia que a história de Natássia se repetisse com Hyoga. O maior medo de Camus era perder seu filho. E, por conta desse receio, superprotegia o rapaz sem perceber que, com essas atitudes, acabava por sufocar o jovem.

Assim, o loiro chegava aos seus dezoito anos sentindo que não havia vivido nada de sua vida. Não saberia dizer quem era ou o que queria da vida, porque não acreditava que tivesse o direito de querer ou ser algo diferente do que seu pai lhe impunha. Portanto, apenas seguia o caminho já definido para si.

Estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, diante de uma fruteira repleta de maçãs. Era o período da colheita. Havia muitas maçãs versianas ali. Pegou uma e começou a comer, enquanto via como os criados se apressavam para terminar o jantar de comemoração que aconteceria à noite. Se Camus o visse ali, certamente o repreenderia na mesma hora. Não podia ficar nos ambientes em que a criadagem circulava mais intensamente. Porém, buscava algum refúgio naquele momento e sabia que na cozinha seu pai não apareceria, a não ser que desse por sua falta e lhe fosse buscar pelo casarão. Mas antes que isso ocorresse, já teria seguido para seu quarto. Não ficaria muito ali. Apenas o suficiente para respirar um pouco. Às vezes, fazia isso. Fugia momentaneamente, respirava e então regressava à sua vida que, em verdade, não lhe pertencia.

Suspirou e deu mais uma mordida distraída na maçã, que comia sem fome. Olhava para a parede do local, que era bem mais rústico que o resto da casa. Gostava dali e talvez fosse justamente pelo fato de não ser elegante como todos os outros ambientes daquele que deveria ser o seu lar. Sorriu de leve. Aquele lugar já fora seu lar uma vez. Quando sua mãe ainda era viva. Mas hoje... aquele local lhe parecia tão diferente e distante do que um dia foi... Definitivamente, não era um lugar em que se sentia à vontade. Costumava estar sempre tenso. Sempre alerta para quando Camus aparecesse. Porque, sempre que o pai surgia para lhe falar algo, tinha de incorporar aquele personagem.E fazer isso constantemente o deixava cada vez mais desconfortável. Mas evitava pensar nisso. Tentava enganar a si mesmo ao fingir que levava uma vida que não era uma farsa.

– Boa tarde, Hyoga. Seu pai sabe que está aqui? – perguntou o homem que acabava de entrar na cozinha, surpreendendo o rapaz que estava perdido em seus pensamentos. O loiro rapidamente tratou de disfarçar e se recompor, enquanto o homem se sentava ao seu lado, pegando também uma maçã na fruteira.

– Boa tarde, Milo. – sorriu o rapaz, polidamente, já no pleno controle de suas emoções – Não; e ele não precisa saber. Está cuidando dos preparativos para o jantar de hoje e eu pretendo ir para o meu quarto antes que ele comece a perguntar onde estou. – respondeu com sinceridade.

Milo era o único empregado da grande casa com quem tinha permissão de falar. Era o homem de confiança de seu pai. Era ele quem intermediava as relações de Camus com os empregados, quem repassava suas ordens, quem dialogava diretamente com os homens que trabalhavam na casa dos Verseau. Aliás, Milo já fazia seu trabalho com relativa liberdade, por saber exatamente o que Camus queria e como queria. Isso porque trabalhava naquela casa há muitos anos, desde quando Natássia ainda era viva. Por esse motivo, não só tinha a total confiança de Camus, como também era muito querido por Hyoga. O jovem criara um carinho especial por Milo, quase como se fosse um segundo pai. Esse fato era devido a Milo ser bem mais acessível que Camus, por ter um jeito extrovertido, saber conversar e levar os outros a se sentirem confortáveis o bastante para falarem. Conseguia criar um ambiente agradável e, muitas vezes, na presença dele, Hyoga conseguia descobrir um pouco mais sobre si mesmo, porque Milo, de seu modo muito particular, permitia que o lado que Hyoga se esforçava em ocultar aflorasse.

Camus não gostava muito disso. Às vezes, dirigia uma dura expressão para o homem que era seu braço direito, como se pudesse, com os olhos, dizer para ele que tinha de se conter, que não era adequado esse tipo de comportamento perto de Hyoga, que ele não podia falar certas coisas para seu filho. Entretanto, esse olhar severo nunca durava muito. O duro olhar de Camus era comumente derrubado pelo olhar vivaz e cativante do outro. Hyoga não sabia exatamente como funcionava a amizade entre os dois, mas reconhecia que seu pai tinha uma imensa consideração por Milo, uma vez que ele era a única pessoa, além de si mesmo, que conseguia receber sorrisos de seu pai.

– E você está animado para essa festa, Hyoga? – interrogou com os olhos azuis inquisidores sobre o loiro.

– Não é uma festa, Milo. É apenas um jantar. Vou ser apresentado à sociedade como um homem, é uma ocasião especial, mas... não é uma festa. – respondeu de forma quase mecânica.

– Seria muito melhor se fosse uma festa. – deu uma grande mordida na fruta – Ao menos, acho que seria mais interessante. Esse negócio de você ser apresentado à sociedade... – suspirou – Seu pai tem cada ideia...

– É como aconteceu com meu pai, meu avô e meu bisavô, Milo. É uma tradição. É importante. É um ritual de passagem pelo qual tenho de passar e...

– Hyoga, eu já sei disso tudo. Não precisa repetir o que seu pai fala. Ao contrário do Camus, eu não gosto de ouvir você como se fosse um papagaio. Perguntei se está animado com a comemoração do seu aniversário e até agora não obtive resposta. – colocou o pé direito sobre o largo banco de madeira em que estava sentado, apoiando um braço no joelho, em uma posição que demonstrava o quanto realmente não temia o pai de Hyoga, pois essa pose extremamente informal não era bem vista por aquele homem sempre tão rígido.

O mais jovem tentou conter um suspiro, mas não foi muito eficaz. Milo, sempre muito observador e perceptivo, entendeu exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer:

– É, imaginei que não estivesse muito animado. Sempre que seu pai tocava nesse assunto, nos últimos meses, você ficava com esse ar distante... esse mesmo que você está tentando disfarçar agora. – respondeu dando outra mordida na maçã, enquanto usava um tom de voz tranquilo, que contrastava com a forma como Hyoga ficava tenso ao se ver tão transparente para Milo.

Não era a primeira vez que Hyoga sentia-se acuado diante dos comentários sempre tão certeiros de Milo. Nos últimos tempos, o jovem loiro via-se sempre encurralado por observações bastante pertinentes do outro, as quais vinham fazendo que pensasse com cada vez mais frequência sobre tudo aquilo que buscava ignorar com todas as suas forças. Mas Milo parecia determinado a não deixá-lo se enganar mais e insistia em perguntas que Hyoga não podia responder. Aliás, que nem sequer saberia como responder, mesmo se pudesse.

– Quer saber, Hyoga? Nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria e vai ser agora. – deixou o resto de sua fruta sobre um prato e retirou a maçã que estava pela metade da mão do loiro, colocando-a sobre o mesmo prato – Eu estive tentando aceitar; já faz um bom tempo que venho tentando respeitar o modo como seu pai quer criar você. Mas acho que atingimos um limite, garoto... Eu tentei conversar com seu pai, mas se ele não quer enxergar, então vou fazer as coisas ao meu modo. – levantou-se de uma vez e segurou com firmeza na mão do rapaz – Vamos para o seu quarto; temos muito sobre o que falar. – falou sério, enquanto puxava com convicção o jovem que parecia atordoado enquanto tentava assimilar o que Milo dizia.

Haviam acabado de deixar a cozinha quando alguns criados vieram interpelar Milo, dizendo que havia problemas. Antes que o representante pessoal de Camus pudesse dar qualquer resposta, a porta da sala em que se encontravam abriu-se de supetão, chamando a atenção de todos para um homem que acabava de entrar ali, irrompendo no local obviamente sem permissão.

Esse homem possuía apenas 26 anos, mas em seus olhos via-se que ele já havia vivido bem mais que os anos contados pelas primaveras que já tinham passado. Ou, mais de acordo com sua perspectiva, os invernos que já tinha atravessado. O homem possuía cabelos negros, em um tom azulado. Os cabelos eram revoltos, assim como parecia ser sua personalidade. Os olhos, também escuros, eram de um azul tão denso que pareciam com as profundezas do oceano. Havia uma cicatriz em sua testa, assim como em outras partes de seu corpo, como era possível perceber pela camisa que deixava boa parte de seu torso nu. Por sinal, o peito com músculos bem definidos, mas sem excessos, era também notável. À primeira vista, podia-se ver que era um homem forte e, pelo olhar ferino, pela posição agressiva em que se encontrava e pela respiração acelerada que fazia seu peito subir e descer com rapidez, era claro que não deveriam provocá-lo, porque parecia evidente que aquele homem, apesar de ser apenas um, poderia causar um verdadeiro estrago no aposento em que se encontravam.

Hyoga simplesmente não conseguiu desprender os olhos daquele homem, assim que ele entrou. Nunca havia visto alguém assim antes. Pelas vestes simplórias, entendeu logo que não era alguém de importância dentro da sociedade que conhecia. Contudo, nunca alguém houvera conseguido atrair sua atenção dessa maneira. O homem parecia bastante rude e definitivamente não sabia se portar diante da nobreza. Ou, o que parecia ser o caso... não fazia a menor questão de se preocupar com isso. A camisa branca, as calças negras e as botas surradas; a pele morena, queimada de sol... tudo apontava para um homem simples, de provável educação rudimentar. Alguém com quem Hyoga não teria, decerto, sobre o que conversar. Não deveria ser alguém por quem demonstrasse o mínimo de interesse. Mesmo assim... não podia tirar os olhos daquele homem. Não o olhava com interesse sedutor, até porque, nunca tivera muito tempo para exercitar esse seu lado que, não obstante, era-lhe bastante natural. Seduzia sem perceber. E, dessa vez, não foi muito diferente. Seu olhar perscrutador chamou a atenção do moreno que mantinha uma respiração ofegante enquanto encarava seriamente a Milo. Viu como aquele jovem loiro o observava com evidente curiosidade. Mas sentia que o olhar que aquele loiro lhe dirigia era diferente do que estava acostumado a receber. O rapaz alourado não parecia olhá-lo como se fosse um animal, um ser inferior, cujo único tratamento que poderia receber seria o de desprezo. Não; aquele rapaz tão elegante, tão belo, que parecia feito de porcelana, de cabelos que, mesmo sem tocá-los, pareciam tão macios e perfumados... cujos olhos eram da cor do céu mais límpido, ou das águas mais cristalinas... Aquele rapaz o olhava como se estivesse encantado com algo que via. Como se algo em si fosse digno da atenção daquele jovem tão diferente de si. Mas balançou a cabeça. Não se deixaria enganar mais por impressões precipitadas. Havia aprendido, da pior forma, como a maldade poderia vir travestida de beleza. Assim, espantou o encantamento que sentiu por um momento ao olhar para Hyoga e voltou sua atenção por completo, mais uma vez, para Milo, que fizera um gesto rápido para que os quatro criados que lhe tinham vindo avisar desse problema formassem uma barreira humana que pudesse proteger Hyoga, já que como bom escorpiano, tinha percebido a sutileza daquele olhar do moreno para o loiro e, temendo pela segurança do jovem Verseau, tratou de proteger o que sabia que era, para Camus, seu bem mais valioso: a vida do filho.

– Não pretendo machucá-lo. – falou o intruso, dirigindo-se a Milo, depois de perceber a movimentação dos criados ao redor de Hyoga – Só quero conversar com você. É Milo de Scorpio, certo? – perguntou fazendo soar sua voz grave pela sala.

– Sim. – respondeu com a voz firme, demonstrando que não se amedrontava com a presença do outro – E você? Que que deseja? – perguntou de forma polida, mas seca.

– Pode me chamar de Phoenix, e isso é o máximo que precisa saber sobre mim. - respondeu o homem, entregando apenas seu sobrenome. Não gostava de apresentar-se com seu nome, Ikki, que era talvez a última parte digna de sua história que lhe restasse. Quanto ao seu sobrenome... duvidava que alguém ainda pudesse se recordar dele. Outrora, possivelmente... mas hoje? Se alguém se lembrasse, certamente não seriam boas as recordações que esse sobrenome suscitaria. De qualquer modo, estava tão já acostumado aos maus tratos que lhe eram impostos logo à primeira vista que não sentia necessidade de esconder quem era. Usava seu sobrenome, sem medo, e estava preparado para quaisquer consequências que poderiam se seguir a partir disso. Entretanto, preservava seu nome, como se essa fosse a única coisa que ainda pudesse resguardar de uma sociedade vil. Por isso, dava a se conhecer como Ikki apenas às pessoas que julgava merecedoras - Vim até essas longínquas terras em busca de meu irmão. Soube que ele trabalha para esta casa e vim buscá-lo.

– E quem é seu irmão, meu caro Phoenix? – perguntou enquanto tentava se lembrar do porquê do sobrenome Phoenix ter-lhe soado familiar.

– De acordo com o que me informaram, ele é aqui conhecido como Shun, o Andrômeda.

– Ah, sim. O jovem Andrômeda. – ficou uns instantes pensativo e então franziu o cenho – Está me dizendo que o jovem e doce Shun é seu irmão? – perguntou demonstrando o quanto aquilo lhe parecia inverossímil.

– Sim. Somos irmãos. E eu pretendo seguir caminho com ele. Não desejo causar contratempos, mas se colocar mais homens em meu caminho, garanto que trarei mais problemas ao senhor. – respondeu com a voz fria.

Nesse momento, Milo acenou para um dos criados que rapidamente entendeu a ordem. Deixou a sala com pressa e correu para fora da casa. Hyoga observava a tudo aquilo sem entender; não sabia quem era Shun, mas seguia o desenrolar daquela história com visível entusiasmo. Era tão raro sair de sua rotina que aquela situação, por mais que pudesse significar algum risco para si, era-lhe envolvente e atrativa.

– Se é irmão de Andrômeda, onde estava quando ele pediu asilo nesta casa seis meses atrás? – indagou Milo, com a voz séria, sem tirar os olhos do forasteiro.

– Estava preso. – tornou o moreno, sem hesitar e sem baixar os olhos, demonstrando que não se mostraria submisso ao revelar esse fato, como normalmente acontecia com ex-prisioneiros – Preso e obrigado a cumprir trabalhos forçados para cumprir minha pena. Era o que estava fazendo seis meses atrás, como é o que tenho feito nos últimos dois anos desde que me aprisionaram e condenaram por ter roubado um pedaço de pão. Precisava aplacar a fome de meu irmão que, sendo dez anos mais novo que eu, era de minha responsabilidade cuidar, uma vez que somos órfãos. – falava sem titubear, sem demonstrar qualquer vergonha ou arrependimento do que fizera – Mas agora estou livre e desejo retomar minha vida com meu irmão. E, se não me impedirem, irei em paz sem causar quaisquer problemas a essa casa.

– Fala com muito atrevimento, meu rapaz. Devia tomar mais cuidado; é um ex-condenado e se não tiver um bom comportamento agora que foi liberto, pode muito bem acabar voltando para trás das grades. – disse Milo, com a voz impassível.

– Não desejo causar problemas. Só quero partir o quanto antes com meu irmão. – repetia com alguma ansiedade.

Um dos criados então interrompeu o diálogo entre os dois homens que pareciam duelar com os olhos, chamando a atenção de Milo para o fato de que o moreno havia derrubado bem uns dez empregados da grande casa, que tentaram impedi-lo de falar com o representante de Camus sem que antes houvesse uma expressa permissão para tanto. O criado alegava que esse homem deveria voltar para a cadeia o quanto antes e dizia que seu senhor deveria cuidar para que isso ocorresse logo.

Milo, no entanto, pareceu ignorar os rogos do criado e continuava apenas encarando Ikki, com ainda alguma desconfiança. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, voltou a falar:

– Sabe por que seu irmão recebeu a alcunha de Andrômeda? Porque eu o encontrei, certa noite, há seis meses, amarrado a um rochedo por grossas correntes, das quais seu corpo, frágil e martirizado, pendia sobre um rio, cuja correnteza era bastante forte. Tal e qual na lenda de Andrômeda. Seu irmão tinha sido ali pendurado por algum homem que se viu prejudicado por ele, que, segundo eu soube, havia roubado algumas frutas de seu pomar. Porém, ao contrário do ocorrido com você, o homem preferiu fazer justiça com as próprias mãos e o colocou em tal situação. Encontrei-o ali, por acaso, regressando de uma viagem de negócios com meu senhor, o dono desta casa. Apiedei-me do jovem, mandei que os homens que nos acompanhavam retirassem-no de lá e, por se ver tão ferido, senti pena do rapaz e convenci o meu senhor a deixar que o trouxesse para cá. O meu senhor teve dúvidas, haja vista que seu irmão era um criminoso... – nesse momento, Ikki cerrou os punhos com força, mas se conteve e nada fez - ... Mas então seu irmão se ajoelhou perante nós e pediu que tivéssemos compaixão de sua alma. Shun tem olhos muito doces e conseguiu fazer com que Camus aceitasse, por fim, dar asilo a ele nessas terras, em troca de seu trabalho nessa estância. Seu irmão aceitou prontamente. Então, Phoenix... espero que esteja claro para você. Ninguém obrigou o jovem Andrômeda a vir para cá. Ele nos rogou e apenas acatamos o seu pedido. – finalizou Milo, enquanto Hyoga olhava de um para outro com uma expressão estupefata em seu rosto. Sequer imaginava que histórias como essa ocorressem tão perto de si e nem ao menos tomava conhecimento disso. Sentiu uma grande revolta tomar conta de si, mas não sabia para onde direcioná-la.

– Estou ciente de tudo isso, senhor Milo de Scorpio. – falou Ikki, agora num tom mais ameno. Ouvir essa versão da história da qual já havia tomado conhecimento o acalmou um pouco. Ao que parecia, Shun estivera razoavelmente bem, pelo menos nos últimos seis meses – E fico grato pelo que fizeram. Mas agora seguiremos nosso caminho...

– Tem certeza de que é melhor assim, rapaz? Seu irmão possivelmente desejará seguir caminho com você... afinal, laços de sangue são muito fortes. Porém, é necessário que pense se isso será o melhor para ele. Aqui, Andrômeda dispõe de um lugar quente para dormir nas noites frias. Aqui, ele se alimenta três vezes ao dia. E, principalmente: aqui ele não corre o risco de sofrer novamente castigo pelas mãos do homem que, certamente, não se sentiu vingado, uma vez que o libertamos daquelas correntes e da morte certa...

Ikki sabia disso tudo; viera pensando se não estava sendo egoísta demais por querer levar o irmão consigo. A verdade é que não tinha para onde ir. Mas depois de dois anos vivendo no inferno sobre a Terra, queria, precisava, necessitava com quase desespero rever o irmão. Precisava acreditar que ainda existia amor nesse mundo e pensava que a única pessoa que lhe poderia mostrar isso seria Shun. Mas agora via claramente que o irmão deveria estar levando uma vida melhor nessas terras. E dizia para si mesmo que não o obrigaria a nada. Deixaria que o irmão escolhesse se desejava partir consigo ou não. Mas as palavras de Milo o alertaram: Shun certamente iria com ele, mesmo que isso significasse abandonar uma vida boa e segura. Deixou escapar um suspiro triste, de quem se vê perdido naquela situação, de quem não sabe o que fazer.

– Penso que, talvez, a melhor solução para todos fosse que não partissem. O melhor, creio eu, é que você fique. – acrescentou Milo, como se lesse o que se passava na atordoada mente do antigo condenado.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou com visível desconfiança. Não estava acostumado a receber ajuda de ninguém.

– Estou convidando-o para ficar, Phoenix. – respondeu com calma, enquanto os criados que ainda se mantinham ao redor de Hyoga demonstravam-se agitados com o que Milo acabava de dizer. Era evidente que eles não gostaram nada do que tinham ouvido, mas não podiam contrariar seu senhor – Você pode ser bastante útil por aqui, meu rapaz.

Ikki ficou pensativo. Era uma boa proposta; excelente, na verdade. Por isso estava receoso. Não podia ser tão fácil assim. O convite que Milo lhe fazia era a solução para tantos de seus problemas... mas por que aquele homem agia dessa maneira? Certamente tinha algum interesse por trás. Ninguém fazia uma boa ação se não fosse ganhar nada com isso. Diante dessa certeza, pensou que deveria ficar atento. Mas aceitaria a proposta, pois tiraria proveito do que essa situação lhe oferecia enquanto pudesse:

– Pois muito bem. É uma proposta muito boa a que me faz, Milo de Scorpio. E pretendo aceitá-la. – dizendo isso, acabou se aproximando do homem que agora lhe sorria de forma amigável e lhe estendia a mão, como se assim, fechassem um acordo. Apertou a mão dele firmemente e um sorriso discreto desenhou-se também em seu rosto.

– Perfeito. – Milo abriu um sorriso mais amplo – Está acostumado a lidar com cavalos, Phoenix?

– Certamente. Sou capaz de domar os mais selvagens. – respondeu prontamente.

– Ótimo. Teremos então muito trabalho para você em nossos estábulos. Mas não hoje. Por agora, você precisa descansar. Imagino que tenha feito longa viagem e precise repor as energias. – nesse instante, o criado que algum tempo antes saíra às pressas regressava. Pediu permissão para se aproximar de Milo e, em seu ouvido, cochichou algo. O representante de Camus sorriu mais e olhou para Ikki:

– Seu irmão já foi informado de que você está aqui e deseja muito vê-lo. Este homem irá se encarregar de levá-lo até onde poderá encontrar o jovem Andrômeda. – viu como os olhos do moreno se iluminaram nesse momento – Pode seguir com ele. – disse Milo, enquanto apontava para o criado que tinha acabado de regressar – E, amanhã, começaremos o seu trabalho. – finalizou vendo como Ikki parecia não ouvir mais nada, desejoso apenas de poder rever seu irmão.

Antes de sair, entretanto, o forasteiro lembrou-se de fazer um breve aceno em sinal de agradecimento a aquele homem que lhe oferecia ajuda em um momento de tanta dificuldade, mas, ao voltar o olhar uma última vez para Milo, seus olhos cor de tormenta encontraram-se uma vez mais com os de Hyoga, que acompanhara a tudo aquilo sem dizer uma palavra, mas atento a tudo que fora dito ali.

Ambos se olharam com muito estranhamento. Eram mundos diferentes que se colidiam naquele olhar. A elegância de Hyoga chocava-se violentamente com a rusticidade de Ikki. Eram diferentes, contrastavam brutalmente entre si. E, talvez por isso, quando seus olhos se encontraram dessa vez, tiveram ambos dificuldades de se soltarem dos olhos um do outro, como dois opostos que se atraíam poderosamente.

Isso se passou em questão de segundos e, assim que o momento finalmente se desfez, Ikki seguiu com o criado e deixou o local. Milo então dispensou os três empregados que estavam cuidando da segurança de Hyoga até o momento e esses saíram bastante contrariados com o que acabava de acontecer. Vendo-se enfim a sós com Milo, Hyoga quis fazer inúmeras perguntas e tecer centenas de comentários sobre o que se passara, mas antes que pudesse enunciar uma sentença, ouviram o som inconfundível do galopar do cavalo de Camus.

Compreendendo que não teriam tempo para conversar, Milo direcionou com os olhos que Hyoga fosse logo para seu quarto. O jovem Verseau apressou o passo para dirigir-se rápido a sua recâmara, mas quando estava prestes a deixar o aposento, olhou para trás e lançou a Milo um olhar preocupado, como se achasse que deveria estar lá para ajudá-lo a explicar o que acabara de ocorrer ao seu pai. O escorpiano apenas sorriu divertido e falou com a voz segura:

– Deixe que com seu pai, eu me entendo, Hyoga.

Tendo ouvido essas palavras com a segurança que Milo conseguiu imprimir nelas, voltou a seguir seu caminho. Foi pensativo até seu quarto, imaginando que precisava conversar sobre tudo isso com alguém. E, à sua mente, surgiu a imagem do único amigo que tinha. Falaria com Shiryu, que em breve chegaria, para o jantar de seu aniversário. Pensou que o amigo era sábio e poderia ter bons comentários para fazer acerca do que lhe fosse contar. Afinal, Shiryu era o filho de seu tutor, Dohko, a quem Camus confiara sua refinada educação. Seria deveras interessante ver o que Shiryu teria a dizer sobre tudo aquilo.

E assim, lembrando-se de que tinha de estar devidamente vestido para o jantar, correu a se arrumar, pois logo Camus apareceria em seu quarto a fim de saber se tudo estava pronto para aquela noite que, agora, tornava-se mais interessante para Hyoga...

Continua...


	2. Capítulo Segundo

Em seu quarto, Hyoga começou a se preparar para seu jantar de aniversário. Pouco depois de entrar em seus aposentos, dois criados apareceram para auxiliá-lo nessa tarefa. Os criados traziam jarros com água para encher a banheira de marfim em que o loiro tomaria seu banho. Uma vez imerso na água quente, sentiu o corpo relaxar, mas sua mente voltava-se sempre para a mesma questão. Queria saber mais sobre o que tinha acabado de se passar. Era tão raro viver emoções como aquela que não desejava deixar esse acontecimento de lado. Terminado o banho, envolveu-se em um roupão felpudo enquanto os criados traziam suas roupas para a festa. Como sempre, os criados deveriam apenas ajudá-lo a se vestir, sem dizer palavra, para depois se retirarem do quarto da mesma forma que entraram: em silêncio. Entretanto, dessa vez, Hyoga fez algo que sabia ser expressamente proibido naquela casa:

– Então... aquele homem que veio aqui atrás do irmão... – começou a puxar assunto com a voz em um tom neutro, enquanto os criados faziam alguns ajustes finais nas mangas de sua camisa de seda branca – Quantos homens ele teve de enfrentar até que conseguisse falar com Milo? – perguntou enquanto seus belíssimos olhos azuis miravam seu reflexo em um grande espelho.

Os dois criados se entreolharam, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Não deviam falar com o rapaz, mas ao mesmo tempo, não podiam simplesmente ignorá-lo. O criado que agora ajustava a barra da calça negra, começou então a falar:

– O intruso derrubou doze homens antes de invadir a sala em que estavam os meus senhores. – respondeu demonstrando claramente não simpatizar com o mais novo empregado dessa casa – Aquele homem pouco se importava se machucava seriamente a algum de nós; estava cego de ódio. Apenas perguntava pelo Andrômeda e, se tentássemos dialogar, ele simplesmente nos tirava de seu caminho à força. Definitivamente, ele foi uma péssima aquisição para essa casa; aquele homem é muito rude e não deve saber respeitar a qualquer ordem. O senhor Milo não deveria tê-lo convidado a ficar. Foi um erro e...

Nesse instante, o outro criado, que terminava de ajeitar o colete que o loiro vestia, lançou um olhar mais sério para o que estava falando demais. O homem entendeu o recado e calou-se. Hyoga, percebendo que eles paravam de falar, mas ainda desejoso de saber mais sobre esse homem que despertava sua curiosidade, insistiu no assunto:

– Vocês conhecem o tal Andrômeda? Alguma vez ele mencionou a existência desse irmão?

Os dois criados novamente se olharam preocupados. Não deviam prolongar aquela conversa, tanto pelas ordens de Camus quanto por conta de o assunto ser delicado. Pensavam em como finalizar de vez tal assunto, sem serem rudes com seu jovem senhor, mas não foi necessário que fizessem qualquer coisa. Nesse exato momento, Camus aparecia no quarto de seu filho:

– Hyoga! Ainda não está pronto? – perguntou o homem de dura fisionomia, já vestido para o jantar e deixando transparecer levemente em seu tom de voz algum desagrado por ver que o filho ainda terminava de se arrumar. Essa leve mudança em seu habitual tom de voz era significativa para quem conhecia o frio Camus de Verseau, pois esse homem dificilmente manifestava qualquer tipo de emoção. Quando alguma variação podia ser percebida em seu humor, isso jamais passava despercebido a quem convivia com ele – Seus convidados devem começar a chegar a qualquer momento e é dever do anfitrião estar pronto para recebê-los.

– Eu sei, papai. – respondeu Hyoga – Já estou quase pronto.

O pai do rapaz movimentou a cabeça em um gesto rápido e negativo, enquanto se aproximava de onde estava o filho. – Saiam. – disse com seu tom de voz mais frio que o normal.

Os dois criados abriram um pouco mais os olhos, porque não entenderam bem o pedido de Camus. O dono da casa falava como se tivessem feito algo errado:

– Não me ouviram? Mandei saírem. – repetiu o homem, ainda mais sério e direcionando um olhar imperativo aos criados que, sem dizerem qualquer coisa, responderam com um gesto de respeito e retiraram-se logo do quarto.

Hyoga apenas observou a aquilo calado. Camus não era muito dado a atitudes desse tipo. Dificilmente dava alguma ordem direta a algum criado, ainda mais de forma tão incisiva. Viu então como seu pai se aproximava e ele mesmo o ajudava a terminar de se vestir. Pegou o casaco azul-marinho e vestiu-o no filho, por cima do colete bordado a fios de ouro.

– Papai, por que mandou que saíssem? Eles fizeram algo de errado? – perguntou enquanto Camus ajeitava a veste em seu corpo.

– Sim. – respondeu sério, sem se preocupar em prolongar aquela resposta. Enquanto Hyoga começava ele mesmo a abotoar seu casaco, viu o pai pegar a escova sobre a luxuosa penteadeira.

– Papai, eu já escovei os meus cabelos... – disse o loiro, terminando de fechar uma abotoadura e vendo sua imagem no espelho que refletia seu corpo inteiro, de modo que se podia ver toda a elegância do jovem Verseau naquela imagem.

– No entanto, eles continuam desalinhados. – falou com a voz mais terna e fez um gesto para que o filho se sentasse no banco, sobre a almofada de veludo vermelho.

Hyoga suspirou, mas acabou dando um leve sorriso. Seu pai tinha esse jeito frio de ser e, desde que era criança, havia uma única forma em que ele se aproximava de um modo que poderia ser considerado carinhoso: era quando penteava seus cabelos.

O rapaz loiro se recordava bem. Pouco depois de sua mãe falecer, quando ainda tinha apenas seis anos, fizera Camus passar por maus bocados. Apesar de ter sido sempre uma criança cordial e bem educada, e apesar de ter, desde tão tenra idade, aprendido que precisaria amadurecer mais rápido para poder se aproximar de seu pai, Hyoga agira em um ponto como a criança que era. Não permitira, desde que a mãe adoecera, que qualquer pessoa tocasse seus cabelos. Fora sempre Natássia quem penteara os sedosos cabelos dourados do menino e aquele gesto, muito mais que parte de sua arrumação habitual e diária, era uma demonstração de amor e carinho por parte de sua mãe. Ficavam sempre mais tempo que o necessário nessa atividade, porque era algo que causava muito prazer a ambos. Camus, que era muito rigoroso com os horários a serem seguidos naquela casa, abria essa exceção e nunca exigira da esposa que se apressasse nessa tarefa. Do seu modo, compreendia a importância daquilo para a mulher e o filho. Às vezes, observava de longe Natássia pentear carinhosamente os cabelos do garoto, tão dourados e bonitos quanto os dela. O rosto do menino iluminava-se com isso, como se podia ver pelo reflexo no espelho. Ele balançava as perninhas contente, recebendo por vezes algum beijo afetuoso de Natássia no topo de sua cabecinha loira e Camus, diante de uma cena tão amorosa, acabava sorrindo.

Por isso, quando a esposa adoeceu e Hyoga se rebelou, não deixando que o penteassem, Camus não interveio. Compreendia o que aquilo significava para o filho. Hyoga dizia que sua mãe voltaria a escovar seus cabelos quando melhorasse e, até lá, o próprio menino penteava-se como podia. O resultado, como se pode imaginar, não era dos melhores, mas Camus não dizia nada a respeito. Permitiu que o filho agisse assim porque, em seu íntimo, ele mesmo desejava que a esposa melhorasse; ele mesmo gostaria que o que Hyoga dizia de fato ocorresse, ou seja... que Natássia se recuperasse e pudesse voltar a pentear os cabelos da criança.

Entretanto, não foi o que aconteceu. Natássia não resistiu e Hyoga portou-se, para a surpresa de muitos, como uma criança mais velha do que realmente era, sem chorar durante o velório da mãe e agindo de forma bastante resignada nos dias que se seguiram. Contudo, continuava não deixando que qualquer criado se aproximasse para pentear seus cabelos e, por não ter o que argumentar, apenas repetia para que não o fizessem e tomava a escova para ele mesmo executar a tarefa como vinha fazendo nos últimos tempos.

Nos primeiros dias de luto, Camus estava tão deprimido que não deu grande importância a esse fato. Mas com o tempo, a sociedade começava a comentar sobre o estado em que se encontrava o menino, agora órfão de mãe. Hyoga era visto por essas pessoas quando algum criado o levava para a casa de Dohko, onde recebia suas lições desde criança e o assunto, na corte, não era outro senão o desmazelo em que se via o menino. Interessante é notar que o menino continuava se vestindo impecavelmente como sempre, mas a atenção de todos, pelo visto, recaía tão somente sobre os cabelos dourados do garoto que, sabe-se, sempre despertaram grande inveja em muitos, e isso quando ele era ainda apenas uma criança.

Por conta disso é que Camus começou a prestar mais atenção ao que se passava. E, não gostando de ouvir os comentários sobre seu filho, mandou que os criados começassem a pentear os cabelos de Hyoga, mesmo que fossem contra a vontade dele. A primeira vez em que uma criada tentou fazer isso foi um verdadeiro escândalo. Agindo finalmente como um menino de sua idade, Hyoga chorou, gritou, esperneou e de tudo fez para impedir que a senhora pudesse colocar as mãos em seus cabelos. Acabou conseguindo afastá-la de si ao morder com toda a sua força a mão da criada. Devido a isso, a mulher recusou-se a se aproximar de novo do menino e os demais criados, apreensivos, resolveram tentar terminar o que aquela senhora mal havia começado. Afinal, não poderiam dizer ao seu senhor que não conseguiram fazer o que lhes tinha sido pedido. Até porque, Hyoga era apenas um menino de seis anos. Que dificuldade poderia existir em se pentear os cabelos de uma criança?

Um dos criados se dispôs a executar a tarefa. Também fora incapaz de realizá-la e saiu com a mão também mordida, fora alguns socos e pontapés que levara de brinde. O mesmo ocorreu com outros dois criados, até que eles decidiram ir os três resolver o problema. Dois poderiam segurar o menino enquanto o terceiro encarregava-se de, por fim, escovar os cabelos do garoto rebelde.

Foram ao quarto onde o menino se havia refugiado e, juntos, conseguiram, não sem esforço, segurar o garoto. Hyoga, vendo-se preso daquela forma, chorou como nunca antes. Um criado segurara o menino pelos pés, o outro aprisionara-lhe os braços e o terceiro, com o menino imobilizado enfim, começara a pentear aqueles cabelos loiros.

Camus, nesse dia, regressara mais cedo à sua casa e, tão logo adentrou seu lar, ouviu o choro desesperado de seu filho. Correu apressado para o local de onde acreditava vir esse choro e o que viu deixou-o completamente transtornado. Poucas vezes, foi possível ver o homem de feições sempre tão frias alterado daquela forma. Enfurecido, partiu para cima dos criados, de um modo irracional, como se aqueles homens quisessem fazer mal a seu filho. Empurrou um, esmurrou outro, acabou nocauteando o terceiro. Hyoga, assim que se viu livre, correu assustado e se escondeu atrás de uma poltrona que havia no quarto. Ficou olhando como seu pai agia de um modo como nunca tinha visto e sentiu medo daquele homem que se via incapaz de reconhecer. Foi quando Milo apareceu. O braço direito de Camus havia acabado de chegar e, assim que entrou na casa, ouviu barulho proveniente de um dos quartos e, ao se deparar com aquela cena, arregalou os olhos e correu até Camus, abraçando-o por trás, de forma a segurá-lo e imobilizar seus braços. O pai de Hyoga continuou forcejando para se livrar daquele agarre, os olhos ainda ardendo de fúria, gritando que Milo o largasse.

– Não, Camus! Acalme-se! O que pensa que está fazendo? – gritou também Milo, tentando se fazer ouvir.

– Eles estavam machucando o meu filho! Solte-me, Milo! – continuava bradando o homem que agora via, extremamente nervoso, como os criados finalmente conseguiam erguer-se do chão, bastante feridos.

– Saiam daqui! Rápido! – falou Milo, apontando a porta com a cabeça, enquanto segurava Camus o mais firme que podia – Deixem que eu cuido dele; agora vão!

Os três homens não esperaram que ele repetisse; o mais rápido que conseguiram, terminaram de se levantar e saíram dali, fechando a porta após se retirarem. Milo ainda continuou agarrado a Camus, determinado a não soltá-lo até que o percebesse mais calmo.

Quando isso finalmente pareceu acontecer, o representante pessoal de Camus foi afrouxando o agarre, até soltá-lo de vez. Camus respirava de forma mais compassada agora. Milo deu dois passos para trás, dando mais espaço a ele. Observava-o cauteloso; a única vez em que vira Camus assim havia sido na noite em que Natássia falecera.

O pai de Hyoga, por sua vez, quando se viu solto, baixou o rosto, de modo que era impossível perceber sua expressão, já que os cabelos compridos e lisos encobriam sua face.

– Camus... o que aconteceu? – a voz de Milo era preocupada, mas vinha em um tom baixo, que ainda visava a tranquilizar o outro.

– Eu... – esvaziou os pulmões em um pesado suspiro - ... cheguei e ouvi Hyoga chorando... – mantinha a cabeça baixa.

– O Hyoga? – Milo olhou ao redor – Ele está aqui?

Finalmente, Camus levantou o rosto, ainda um pouco rubro por toda aquela comoção. Percebia-se que ele já começava a voltar a ser quem era e possivelmente arrependia-se um pouco da atitude tão passional que tivera, do tipo que sempre evitava e criticava nos outros. Sendo típico aquariano, capaz de mudar de postura muito rápido, logo regressou ao controle de sua pessoa. Dessa forma, já completamente controlado, olhou também para os lados:

– Ele estava aqui, mas... não vi se ele saiu quando os criados o soltaram.

– Por todos os deuses, Camus... onde é que você estava com a cabeça para agir assim? – repreendeu Milo, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos ondulados, demonstrando enfim o quanto aquela cena o deixara estupefato.

– Eu não sei, eu... – um barulho chamou a atenção dos dois homens que conversavam. Instantaneamente, ambos voltaram seus olhares para perto da lareira e viram que Hyoga engatinhava para sair dali, parecendo muito amedrontado.

– Hyoga! Você está bem, meu filho? – perguntou Camus, com a voz preocupada e aproximando-se rápido dele.

Não obteve resposta. O menino, com os olhos arregalados e apavorados, encostou-se contra a parede e ficou ali, imóvel e encolhido, mostrando nessa posição o quanto temia o pai naquele momento.

– Camus. – Milo foi ao encalço do outro e segurou-o pelo braço – Devagar. Você assustou o garoto. – disse enquanto via o quanto Hyoga parecia apavorado.

– Mas... eu só estava tentando protegê-lo. – Camus olhou confuso para o homem que o segurava. Encontrou então os olhos firmes daquele que era o seu braço direito e deixou escapar um suspiro. Compreendeu o que Milo queria dizer. Havia exagerado e Hyoga nunca o vira assim antes. O filho devia estar mesmo com medo de si agora:

– Hyoga... – começou a se aproximar vagarosamente, e usava um tom de voz bastante suave e terno – Filho... não precisa ficar com medo. É o papai.

Hyoga ficou olhando para o pai, sentindo todo seu pequeno corpo tremer sem que pudesse se controlar. O menino via o pai se aproximar, mas não saía do lugar. Então dirigiu um olhar para Milo, como se buscasse algum apoio nele. Viu como ele lhe sorria e, com esse sorriso, parecia dizer que estava tudo bem. Aquilo ajudou o menino a acalmar-se um pouco. Mas então Hyoga sentiu a mão forte de Camus em seu bracinho e sobressaltou-se; nem tinha se dado conta de que o pai já estava tão perto, ajoelhado à sua frente. Camus percebeu como o filho tremia ainda mais diante daquele contato e, naquele momento, agiu de modo que definitivamente não era de seu feitio, mas algo dentro dele apertava seu peito dolorosamente e parecia que apenas isso poderia fazer com que aquela dor parasse de oprimir seu coração. Em um gesto brusco, tomou o filho nos braços e o abraçou; um abraço de urso, forte, protetor, caloroso:

– Desculpe, meu filho... desculpe o seu pai. – falou com a voz branda, envolvendo Hyoga por inteiro nos braços – Prometo que nunca mais você vai me ver agindo assim. – beijou a cabecinha loira enquanto acarinhava as costas trêmulas do filho, que aos poucos, ia parecendo relaxar – Mas agora está tudo bem. Não precisa ficar com medo.

Hyoga finalmente pareceu reconhecer seu pai no homem que o abraçava, apesar de não ser do costume dele abraçá-lo dessa maneira. Timidamente, recostou a cabecinha no ombro de Camus e com a pequena mão segurou uma mecha dos longos cabelos do pai, e ficou ali, brincando de deslizar os dedos por ela, parecendo mais tranquilo a cada instante que passava.

Camus então pegou o menino nos braços e levantou-se para poder se sentar em uma poltrona, com Hyoga em seu colo. O menino, que ainda estava calado, continuava com a cabeça repousada no ombro do pai e mantinha os dedinhos brincando com os cabelos dele.

Milo observava a tudo sem dizer nada, mas sorria amplamente. Era tão raro ver Camus agindo dessa forma, que sabia ser preciso apreciar devidamente quando algo do tipo acontecia.

Camus apenas deixou-se estar com o filho daquele jeito, por um tempo. Então, depois de uns minutos assim, recomeçou a falar:

– Hyoga... por que estava chorando daquele jeito? Aqueles homens estavam machucando você? – perguntou com a voz suave, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos dourados. Desde que Natássia ficara impossibilitada de pentear os cabelos do filho, era a primeira vez que Hyoga permitia que alguém os tocasse.

Milo olhou apreensivo para o garoto, esperando por uma resposta. Mas, em vez disso, viu apenas como o menino deixava o conforto do ombro do pai para esconder o rostinho no peito forte de Camus:

– Filho... o que foi? Você pode me contar. – Camus olhou para Milo, sem saber mais o que fazer. O outro apenas acenou com a cabeça, como se dissesse que ele estava no caminho certo e que continuasse o que já estava fazendo.

– Hyoga, não confia em mim? – perguntou o pai, com a voz triste.

O loirinho enfim abandonou seu esconderijo e deixou que Camus visse seu rostinho marcado por tantas lágrimas.

– Eu confio, papai. – falou com a vozinha baixa.

– Então por que não me conta o que aconteceu?

– Porque o papai vai ficar bravo. – abaixou os olhinhos azuis.

– Não vou, não. Eu prometo.

O menino pareceu ficar indeciso. Acabou levando os olhos azuis como o céu para a figura de Milo, que permanecia em pé a pouca distância deles. O homem ofereceu ao garoto um sorriso que transmitia segurança. Assim, juntando a coragem que possuía, Hyoga voltou os olhinhos ainda úmidos para Camus e começou a dizer:

– Eu não queria que penteassem meu cabelo, papai.

– Era isso que eles estavam tentando fazer? Pentear os seus cabelos? – franziu a testa.

– Sim. – respondeu baixinho.

– Mas... por que havia três homens tentando fazer isso?

– Porque eu dei trabalho... – a voz ia ficando ainda mais baixa – Eu mordi a mão deles, papai. – abaixou a cabecinha loira.

– Você mordeu a mão deles? – Camus indagou, com os olhos arregalados e incrédulos. Milo, que até então, apenas acompanhava a conversa em silêncio, não se segurou e começou a rir com esse último comentário.

– Milo, por favor. – Camus dirigiu um olhar sério para o outro e voltou a encarar o filho – Hyoga, por que fez isso? Fui eu quem pediu para eles pentearem os seus cabelos.

– Mas eu não queria que eles fizessem isso. – continuava com a cabecinha baixa.

– Por que não? Você não pode ficar andando com o cabelo despenteado, filho. As pessoas comentam sobre isso, sabia?

– Eu não me importo. – respondeu o menino, com a voz emburrada e a cabeça ainda baixa.

– Hyoga... – suspirou – Acha que a sua mãe ia gostar dessa sua atitude?

O garoto calou-se, mas o seu corpo ficou tenso nesse momento.

– Não acha que ela ia querer que você ficasse bonito, com os cabelos bem penteados, como ela sempre fez?

– Mas eu acho que ela não ia querer que eu me esquecesse dela, papai... – soltou o menino, em um fio de voz.

Milo franziu a testa, sem entender. Mas, ao olhar para Camus, notou que o homem pareceu compreender bem o que o filho acabava de dizer.

De fato, agora as coisas ficaram claras para Camus. Ele havia compreendido que o ato de escovar os cabelos era para Hyoga uma das mais importantes recordações que ele guardava de sua mãe. Se o menino permitisse que outra pessoa fizesse isso, era como se estivesse abrindo mão dessa lembrança; era como se tal atitude significasse que estava se esquecendo de sua própria mãe.

– Filho... deixar que outra pessoa escove os seus cabelos não significa que você vá esquecer a sua mãe. – fez um carinho no rosto do menino, que permanecia com a cabeça baixa, e percebeu que a face dele estava banhada de lágrimas. Com delicadeza, fez com que o filho voltasse a erguer o rostinho e constatou quão marejados estavam aqueles olhos azuis.

– Mas... Ela vai achar que eu não gosto mais dela se deixar outra pessoa me pentear...

– Claro que não, Hyoga... – sorriu Camus, de forma paternal – Sua mãe jamais pensaria isso; ela sempre soube que você a ama muito. E que nunca vai esquecê-la. Aliás, nós nunca vamos esquecê-la.

Nesse momento, Milo baixou um pouco o rosto. Discretamente.

– E ela também ama você demais. Por isso, ela deve estar triste de ver você assim. Sua mãe sempre gostou de deixá-lo bem bonito e agora você não deixa ninguém penteá-lo. Não acha que isso está errado, filho?

Hyoga ficou calado alguns instantes, pensativo. Por fim, falou:

– Mas ninguém vai saber fazer como a mamãe fazia, papai. – os olhinhos azuis fitavam o pai com seriedade, como se falassem de algo realmente muito sério.

Agora foi a vez de Camus ficar um pouco pensativo. Ao cabo de alguns segundos, retomou:

– Se você me ensinar, eu posso tentar. – levou a mão a uma penteadeira que estava ali perto e pegou uma escova de cabelos.

O menino olhou para o pai com o rosto iluminado. Os olhos brilhavam muito e o sorriso que se desenhou naquele rostinho deu a Camus a resposta que ele buscava.

Milo, entendendo que aquele deveria ser um momento de pai e filho, acreditou que seria melhor dar alguma privacidade aos dois. Silenciosamente, deixou o quarto, sorrindo com a cena que vira antes de fechar a porta do aposento: Camus penteando, carinhosamente, os cabelos dourados de Hyoga.

Aquilo tornara-se uma rotina. Camus era a única pessoa que podia pentear os cabelos de Hyoga, assim como antes somente Natássia possuíra esse direito. Com o tempo, Hyoga cresceu e tornou-se capaz de escovar os próprios cabelos, de forma apropriada. Mas, sempre que possível, Camus ainda executava essa tarefa. Era algo que sempre os aproximava. Por isso, muitas vezes, alegando que o filho não penteara os sedosos fios dourados corretamente, Camus buscava uma escova e o rapaz, por sua vez, nunca reclamava. Gostava de ter esse contato mais próximo com o pai, o que nem sempre podia acontecer.

Por isso, agora, sentou-se em frente à penteadeira e, apesar de a sua imagem refletida no espelho demonstrar que seus cabelos tinham sido escovados de forma impecável, permitiu que o pai os penteasse mais um pouco. As duras feições de Camus foram abrandando e Hyoga sentiu-se um pouco encorajado para perguntar:

– Papai, o Milo conversou com você?

– Conversou. – Camus respondeu, voltando a endurecer a face, mas sem parar de escovar os cabelos loiros.

– E... está tudo bem? – Hyoga olhou interrogativamente para o pai por meio do reflexo no espelho.

– Não. Mas agora não é o momento de discutir esses assuntos. – finalizou o que fazia, voltando a colocar a escova sobre a penteadeira – Vamos. Agora você está pronto e seus convidados já devem ter começado a chegar.

– Mas... papai... – Hyoga sabia bem que quando Camus dava por fim algum assunto, era sempre péssima ideia querer prolongar a conversa. Mas estava curioso; queria entender melhor tudo que havia acontecido e, principalmente, conhecer o que ocorreria no desenrolar dessa história – O forasteiro que agora vai trabalhar aqui... que veio atrás do irmão... Você sabe algo sobre ele?

– Quem disse que ele vai trabalhar aqui? – indagou Camus, estancando o passo já perto da porta e voltando um olhar para Hyoga que demonstrava que ele não sabia disso.

– Eu... – não podia nem queria complicar a situação de Milo – Eu deduzi...

– Um homem que chega à minha casa destruindo tudo que encontra no caminho não é alguém que eu vá convidar para trabalhar aqui, Hyoga. – falou em seu tom frio, abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto junto ao filho – E eu realmente não queria que você tivesse presenciado nada daquilo. Já falei com Milo que, depois do seu jantar, vamos resolver algumas questões pendentes com a criadagem. Cansei de dizer que não quero os criados trazendo problemas a Milo na sua frente. Ainda mais quando isso envolve a sua segurança.

– Papai, eu já tenho 18 anos. Não preciso que continue me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança. – respondeu o rapaz loiro, que andava ao lado do pai.

– Eu sei disso. Hoje você se torna um homem, inclusive aos olhos da sociedade. Mas, para mim... você continua sendo a minha criança, aquele que sempre vai precisar da minha proteção. – sorriu de leve para o jovem.

– Não precisa punir nenhum dos criados, papai. Eles não fizeram nada de errado. Falaram com Milo na minha frente porque era uma emergência. – normalmente, quando recebia um sorriso do pai, o jovem alegrava-se e dispunha-se a não dizer nada que pudesse estragar aquele momento, mas agora sentia que precisava impedir uma injustiça e por isso fez o comentário que, certamente, não agradaria a Camus. Mas fazia o que julgava certo.

– Sim, sei que o forasteiro assustou a todos. Ainda bem que ele já foi expulso dessas terras, apesar de que eu preferia que Milo o tivesse prendido para que pudéssemos encaminhá-lo à prisão. Mas que seja; agora temos que nos preocupar com seus convidados.

– Papai, na verdade, o forasteiro não era tão perigoso. Ele só estava preocupado com o irmão dele. – apressou-se em dizer, porque compreendeu que Milo optara por contar apenas parte da história, para não estragar o aniversário de Hyoga. Provavelmente, ele contaria o resto no dia seguinte e, ouvindo as duras palavras de seu pai, percebeu que era preciso amaciar o coração de gelo de Camus, para que o intruso não fosse castigado.

– Hyoga, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. E agora chega; eu não quero mais você se envolvendo com esses assuntos, estamos entendidos? – virou-se para encarar o filho, que baixou os olhos, chateado. Então, Camus abriu a porta que dava para o salão principal da casa e onde já se podiam ver alguns convidados. Assim que adentraram o local, que estava ricamente decorado, Camus caminhava junto de Hyoga para que pudessem cumprimentar os convidados. Entretanto, antes que pudesse falar com qualquer um, Milo apareceu em frente a Camus, visivelmente nervoso:

– Camus, eu preciso conversar com você. – falou o escorpiano, muito sério.

– Milo, agora não é um bom momento. – replicou em voz baixa, tentando manter as aparências.

– Eu não quero saber. Você vai falar comigo agora, Camus. – os olhos azuis de Milo eram firmes e diziam claramente que ele não aceitaria um não como resposta.

O aquariano suspirou. Olhou então para Hyoga, que os observava sem entender:

– Filho, vá cumprimentar seus convidados. Daqui a pouco eu vou. – não esperou resposta do rapaz e deixou o salão para uma grande varanda que havia ali perto, junto de Milo.

– Muito bem. O que tem de tão importante para falar que não pode esperar? – questionou cruzando os braços sobre o peito, mostrando não ter gostado nada daquilo.

– Você viu quem está aqui? – falou Milo, mostrando-se agitado.

– Não tive essa oportunidade ainda. Você me impediu de cumprimentar os convidados, lembra? – ironizou.

Milo sacudiu a cabeça, ainda nervoso. Puxou Camus pela mão e o posicionou perto da porta, de forma que pudesse ver sem ser visto:

– Ali. – apontou – Está vendo agora?

Camus engoliu em seco. O que aquele homem estava fazendo aqui?

– E então? O que ele está fazendo aqui, Camus?

– Eu não sei, Milo. Não o convidei. – o rosto do pai de Hyoga estava lívido.

– Ótimo. Significa que podemos expulsá-lo daqui.

– É claro que não, Milo. Não quero qualquer escândalo no jantar do Hyoga.

Milo estreitou os olhos na direção do outro:

– Não quer um escândalo ou não quer expulsá-lo? – perguntou com um tom que deixava claro o quanto estava zangado.

– Milo, por favor... agora não é hora de discutirmos isso, está bem? – levou a mão e fez uma carícia de leve no rosto do seu homem de confiança – Agora eu preciso voltar para o salão. Hyoga precisa de mim. Hoje é uma noite importante para ele. – dito isso, direcionou um olhar carinhoso para o escorpiano e voltou para onde se encontravam os convidados. Milo, vendo-o se afastar, deixou escapar um suspiro:

– Ah, Camus... Tudo isso é mais importante para você que para ele. E só você parece não perceber isso. – balançou a cabeça e seguiu para o salão. Já que aquele homem estava lá, mesmo sem ser convidado, e Camus não queria expulsá-lo dali... Tinha de marcar sua presença e não deixar o outro confortável demais. Não podia expulsá-lo, mas faria questão de mostrar a ele que não era bem-vindo.

Camus procurava Hyoga em meio aos convidados que já haviam chegado, até que enfim avistou os cabelos loiros, que reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Contudo, ao perceber com quem seu filho conversava, voltou a empalidecer. Apressou o passo até chegar onde estava o rapaz.

– Papai. – Hyoga voltou-se na direção do pai assim que ele se aproximou – Estava conversando com esse cavalheiro, que não conhecia, e ele me disse que vocês são velhos conhecidos. – sorriu o jovem Verseau.

– Sim. Somos. – respondeu Camus, olhando muito sério para o homem que exibia um sorriso radiante – Não sabia que havia voltado para esse reino. Aliás, imaginei que nunca mais fosse voltar. – falou de forma um tanto ríspida.

– É, de fato... Eu também não imaginava regressar depois de tudo que me ocorreu aqui no passado. – falava com calma, encarando os olhos frios de Camus sem se deixar abater – Mas acho que consegui deixar o passado para trás... E estou disposto a começar de novo. – respondeu o homem, sorrindo de forma enigmática.

– Espero que sim. – disse Milo, que acabava de chegar aonde estavam e já se intrometendo na conversa – Certas coisas devem permanecer apenas no passado. – desferiu um olhar ameaçador para o homem.

Hyoga olhou para os três homens que trocavam olhares extremamente significativos entre si e entendeu que havia algo muito sério acontecendo. Não sabia de que poderia se tratar, mas a julgar pela elegância das roupas e dos modos do homem com quem estivera conversando, imaginava que se tratava de negócios. Aquele homem tinha o tipo dos ricos negociantes que, de vez em quando, apareciam por lá, para fazer negócios com seu pai.

Achou que eles não estavam falando abertamente devido à sua presença e achou que poderia dar esse espaço a seu pai. Fez um aceno educado com a cabeça e pediu licença, alegando que precisava cumprimentar o restante de seus convidados. Os outros três mal responderam, parecendo muito presos à tensão que os envolvia naquele momento. Hyoga então afastou-se e continuou na sua entediante tarefa de cumprimentar aqueles convidados que não lhe interessavam nem um pouco.

– E o Shiryu que não chega... – bufou, ansioso para que o amigo chegasse logo.

Dirigiu os olhos para uma ampla janela, a fim de ver lá fora, esperando enxergar o amigo se aproximando com seu mestre Dohko. Contudo, apesar de não encontrar Shiryu lá fora, viu algo que chamou ainda mais sua atenção. Lá, ao lado de uma carroça, estava o forasteiro, arrumando as rédeas do cavalo. Parecia esperar algo ou alguém. O rapaz loiro olhou para os lados e, disfarçadamente, começou a caminhar na direção da porta, cumprimentando com um belo e falso sorriso a todos que se colocavam em seu caminho, para não levantar suspeitas.

– Então, seu filho está completando 18 anos, Camus?

– Sim.

– Já é um homem feito. – olhou para o rapaz que caminhava, cumprimentando as pessoas que encontrava em seu caminho com um sorriso – É muito bonito... tem um sorriso encantador. – Voltou a olhar a Camus – Pelo visto, puxou ao pai.

– Afinal, o que veio fazer aqui? – cortou Milo, que estava cansado daqueles rodeios.

– Eu já disse. Vim começar de novo.

– E por que veio aqui? Para essa casa? – insistiu Milo – Pensei ter deixado claro, da última vez, que...

– Você deixou claro, Milo. Não se preocupe. Não vim atrás do que sei que não pode ser meu. Como falei... vou começar de novo. – olhou para Camus, que nada dizia, e sorriu – Sempre pensei que seria quase impossível, porque não sou o tipo de pessoa que se encanta tão fácil por qualquer um... Não vou mentir; cheguei a pensar que nunca mais conseguiria sentir algo assim. Mas com o tempo, fui me convencendo de que estava exagerando. E agora, vejo que estava certo. – voltou a olhar para Hyoga, que agora via-se próximo da porta – Seu filho é realmente encantador, Camus. Exatamente como você...

– Saga... – Camus falou por entre os dentes, com a voz muito fria – Tire os olhos de cima dele.

– Está com ciúmes? – riu o homem e, entornando sua taça, terminou sua bebida – Não se preocupe. Você sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração. – sorriu provocativo e se afastou.

Milo quis ir atrás dele, mas Camus o segurou pelo braço:

– Milo, eu já disse que não quero estragar o jantar de aniversário do Hyoga.

– Mas... Camus! Você não ouviu o que ele disse?

– Ele só está provocando. Não está falando sério.

– Foi o que você disse da outra vez, Camus. E você se enganou. Não se lembra mais? – desvencilhou-se com violência e saiu na direção oposta que Saga tinha seguido. Camus respirou fundo. Precisava aquietar uma série de comoções que o aparecimento daquele homem lhe trouxera. E, sentindo que estava novamente no controle de seus sentidos, foi atrás de Milo.

Por sair tão preocupado em manter as aparências e controlar seus sentimentos, Camus sequer percebeu que, naquele momento, Hyoga conseguia enfim deixar o salão, saindo da grande casa para ir ao encontro do forasteiro que tão forte impressão tinha lhe causado, a ponto de atraí-lo daquela forma até ele...

Continua...


	3. Capítulo Terceiro

Quando Ikki foi levado até seu irmão, estava muito agitado. Estava ansioso para reencontrar Shun e ainda se recuperava do esforço que realizara há pouco, quando derrubara mais de dez homens que se tinham colocado em seu caminho para impedir que falasse com Milo. Além disso... embora não quisesse reconhecer, aquele rapaz loiro que vira na sala também tinha causado alguma impressão que ainda não havia conseguido compreender. E isso o revoltava. Quando aprenderia a não se encantar com esse tipo de beleza? Isso fora sua perdição uma vez e tinha se prometido não incorrer no mesmo erro. Por ter sido fraco uma vez, encontrava-se agora nesse estado deplorável. Não; já errara uma vez. Não deixaria acontecer de novo.

Ia se repetindo isso, tentando espantar as fortes impressões que lhe ficaram daquele loiro, de modo que, quando deu por si, já haviam chegado. O criado o levara até uma grande, porém simplória casa, que ficava nas terras dos Verseau, mas razoavelmente afastada da casa principal. Nesse local, moravam os empregados da casa que, por serem sozinhos, por não terem uma família, por não terem uma cabana própria ou por qualquer outro motivo, preferiam viver ali.

– Andrômeda está na cozinha. – falou o criado, apontando para dentro da casa, com a voz ríspida e retirando-se logo em seguida.

Ikki nem se importou com o trato recebido, até porque há muito não era bem tratado, então sequer sentia falta disso. Despertou dos pensamentos que o assolavam e entrou apressado naquela casa. Não sabia onde era a cozinha, mas foi seguindo mesmo sem saber.

A sala da casa era grande; rústica, mas confortável. Tinha uma lareira acesa, aquecendo o ambiente naquela noite fria. Não havia nenhum empregado ali, apesar de ser visível que deveriam viver naquela casa, pelo menos, umas vinte pessoas, a julgar pela quantidade de coisas no lugar, que indicava muitos moradores ali.

Ikki sentiu um aroma agradável e seguiu para onde vinha esse cheiro que lhe trazia boas recordações. Chegou finalmente à cozinha e pôde ver, assim que entrou ali, seu irmão de costas, virado para o forno à lenha do local:

– Shun...?

O rapaz de cabelos verdes virou-se no mesmo instante, ao ouvir a voz que prontamente reconheceu. Abriu um enorme sorriso e os grandes olhos esmeralda brilharam intensamente:

– Irmão! – correu até Ikki e abraçou-o tão forte que o moreno quase caiu para trás – Ikki! – estreitou os braços ao redor dele – Eu senti tantas saudades... – apertava ainda mais o abraço enquanto começava a derramar algumas lágrimas – Irmão, que saudades... – falava com a voz chorosa, os braços ao redor do pescoço do mais velho – Eu... eu já não sabia mais se um dia veria você de novo... – afastou um pouco o rosto para poder olhar de novo para Ikki – Eu tinha tanto medo de nunca mais nos encontrarmos... Tive medo de que não me achasse... – as mãos iam passando do rosto para os ombros e braços do outro, como se buscassem descobrir que ele era real e estava mesmo ali – E então, vieram me avisar que você estava aqui... Eu não consegui acreditar! – voltou a pular em cima do irmão, em outro abraço apertado, cheio de saudade – Você voltou, irmão! Você me encontrou e voltou para mim... – chorava mais abertamente.

– Shun, está me sufocando. – na verdade, estava longe de sentir-se sufocado, uma vez que o irmão era bem menos forte, mas sempre se sentia incomodado com demonstrações afetuosas do tipo. Sentia-se feliz por ter o irmão consigo novamente, mas era péssimo em mostrar seus sentimentos. E, quando ficava sem jeito, preferia manter-se afastado, ao seu modo – Pronto; já está tudo bem. – sentiu que Shun o soltava e viu como ele estava com os olhos úmidos. Levou a mão calejada para secar as lágrimas do mais jovem – Não precisa chorar. Estou de volta e agora vai ficar tudo bem. – repetiu, e começou a acariciar gentilmente os cabelos do irmão.

– Deixe-me olhar para você! – disse o mais jovem, com um sorriso que não deixava seu rosto e parecendo não se cansar de fitar intensamente o rosto moreno – Você parece cansado, irmão. E está mais magro. Imagino que não tenha se alimentado direito. Mas eu vou cuidar de você, pode deixar! – fez um carinho no rosto de Ikki.

– Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu estou muito bem. – sorriu de leve e olhou para o irmão mais novo – Você está crescido. Nem acredito que já tenha 16 anos... – falou em um tom meio melancólico, meio ressentido. O irmão já não tinha mais feições infantis, o rosto era mais maduro. Haviam tirado dois anos de sua vida e nesses dois anos, sentia cada vez mais que perdera muito – Eu quero saber como você está, Shun. Podemos conversar?

– Claro, Ikki. Eu também tenho tanto a contar, quero tanto saber de você... – voltou o irmão – Mas teremos de conversar daqui a pouco, porque agora eu tenho que terminar de...

– Shun, não quiseram me dar os tomates que você pediu, então eu trouxe o que consegui pegar escondido, mas... – o jovem de cabelos castanhos, que entrou apressado na cozinha, parou abruptamente ao se deparar com Ikki.

– Seiya! – sorriu o jovem de cabelos verdes – Venha até aqui, quero que conheça uma pessoa! - ainda estava abraçado a um dos braços fortes do moreno, porque desde que o irmão entrara naquela cozinha, não conseguia separar-se dele, ou parar de olhar para ele, como se tivesse medo de que, ao fazer isso, ele pudesse desaparecer – Este aqui é o meu irmão! O Ikki!

– O Ikki? O famoso Ikki? – o rapaz abriu um grande sorriso, deixou os tomates que trazia nas mãos sobre a mesa de madeira e, como se tivesse tal intimidade, foi abraçar o moreno – Que bom conhecer você! – falou de forma simpática.

– Eu... obrigado. – respondeu Ikki, desvencilhando-se rápido desse abraço. Não estava acostumado com recepções calorosas e já se via bastante sem-graça naquela situação.

– Ikki, esse é o Seiya. Ele é o meu melhor amigo aqui. – falou Shun, enquanto pegava os tomates sobre a mesa. Começou a examiná-los e fez uma expressão triste – Não deixaram que pegasse mais?

– Não queriam que eu pegasse nenhum. Esses eu tive a sorte de conseguir pegar escondido... – suspirou triste – Eu sei que não estão muito bonitos...

– Tudo bem, Seiya. Você fez o melhor que pôde. – sorriu Shun, de forma serena – E agora, precisamos nos apressar. Vamos; comece a cortar os tomates. Fatias finas, para render mais. – falou o rapaz voltando a olhar para as panelas sobre o fogo.

Ikki viu Seiya vestindo um avental como o que seu irmão vestia, e fazendo o que ele pedia. Percebeu então o estado da cozinha, e viu que algo próximo de um banquete estava sendo preparado ali.

– Shun, o que é tudo isso? – perguntou o moreno, olhando ao redor.

– Ah, irmão! Desculpe-me! – o mais jovem respondeu, mexendo nas panelas – Eu já vou ficar com você, só preciso terminar isso.

– Não se preocupe, Shun. – entendeu que o rapaz estava um tanto estressado, cuidando de tantas panelas – Eu posso ajudar com alguma coisa?

– Não, irmão. Pode deixar. – riu Shun, que sabia o quanto Ikki ficava perdido em uma cozinha – Mas obrigado mesmo por se oferecer. – direcionou um olhar carinhoso ao moreno, no qual era perceptível o quanto o jovem estava feliz em ter o irmão ali.

– Parece que você tem mais coisa para fazer do que consegue. Não deveria haver alguém para ajudá-lo com tudo isso? – falava enquanto circulava pela cozinha abarrotada de quitutes, guloseimas e pratos apetecíveis.

– Eì! Eu estou aqui ajudando! – falou Seiya, parando de cortar os tomates, em um tom indignado.

– E está ajudando bastante, Seiya. – disse Shun, pegando os tomates fatiados de suas mãos para então refogá-los.

– Vai haver uma festa naquela casa, não é? Eu vi a correria dos empregados para arrumar as coisas. - Ikki escorou-se na mesa e pegou uma maçã da fruteira. Só agora percebia que tinha fome.

– É o jantar de aniversário do senhor Hyoga. – respondeu Seiya, arrumando os pratos enquanto Shun terminava de refogar os tomates.

– Hyoga? – perguntou Ikki, depois de dar uma generosa mordida na maçã – É aquele rapaz loiro? – soltou antes que pudesse se controlar. E logo sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ver que ainda não havia conseguido se livrar do encantamento que sentira por aquele rapaz que vira tão brevemente, mas que deixara algo marcado em si.

– Ele mesmo. – Shun parou o que fazia para fitar o irmão, um pouco sério, parecendo preocupado – Você o conheceu?

– Só de vista. Quando fui perguntar de você para o tal Milo. – mordeu mais um pedaço da maçã.

– Então você não conversou com o senhor Hyoga, certo?

– Não. Eu só queria saber de você e assim que me permitiram, vim para cá.

– Ainda bem. – Shun respirou aliviado e voltou a seus afazeres.

– Haveria algum problema se eu falasse com ele? – indagou o moreno, algo curioso.

– O senhor Milo não teve tempo de conversar com você sobre como as coisas funcionam aqui, não é? – o mais jovem falava enquanto cortava algumas frutas para enfeitar os pratos.

– Não. Ele disse que falaria comigo amanhã.

– É, hoje é um dia complicado para isso. – Shun correu para terminar de arrumar os pratos enquanto Seiya começava a levá-los para fora da cozinha.

– Mas... por que eu não poderia falar com esse rapaz? – resolveu insistir na pergunta, apesar de perceber que o irmão corria de um lado para o outro naquela cozinha.

– É que... nós somos proibidos de falar com ele. – replicou o irmão, terminando de ornamentar um assado.

– Proibidos? – Ikki arqueou uma sobrancelha – Como assim, proibidos? Não podemos dirigir a palavra a aquele rapaz? É isso?

– Basicamente, sim. – Shun jogou um pano branco sobre o ombro e pôs as mãos na cintura, apreciando seu trabalho – Conseguimos, Seiya! Terminamos bem a tempo. – falou para o jovem que regressava à cozinha e pegava mais alguns pratos para levar para fora.

– Eu sabia que você iria conseguir, Shun! – alegrou-se o de cabelos castanhos – Mas agora temos que levar isso logo para a casa principal. – pegou os pratos e seguiu para fora da cozinha, enquanto Shun pegava mais dois e ia atrás dele.

– Eu ajudo. – tomou alguns pratos em suas mãos e foi atrás do irmão. Seguiu com eles até fora da casa e viu que Seiya e Shun colocavam tudo em uma carroça. Fez o mesmo que eles e observou como Seiya preparava-se para sentar e tomar as rédeas do cavalo, ao lado de Shun.

– Escuta... Seiya, não é mesmo? – apressou-se em dizer, antes que ele partisse – Importa-se de me deixar fazer isso? É que eu acabei de chegar e estou querendo ficar um pouco com meu irmão. Já que ele precisa levar essa comida até lá, gostaria de ir com ele. E como só há espaço para dois nesse assento, você não poderia ficar e me deixar ir no seu lugar?

Seiya fez uma expressão emburrada, mas acabou acedendo diante do olhar que Shun lhe fez. Bufou e desceu da carroça, não sem antes direcionar um olhar para o amigo que deixava claro que ele ficaria lhe devendo.

Ikki subiu na carroça e logo estavam a caminho. Shun abraçou-se ao irmão, muito contente em tê-lo ali consigo e isso deixava o moreno igualmente satisfeito.

– Esse jantar é realmente um acontecimento. Só estavam você e o Seiya naquela casa. Parece que todo o resto dos empregados estão cuidando da arrumação na casa principal. – falou Ikki, quebrando o silêncio, que até então era preenchido apenas com o barulho dos cascos do cavalo e o ranger das rodas da carroça.

– É... – respondeu o mais novo, parecendo cansado e recostando a cabeça no ombro de Ikki – Estão todos lá. – suspirou.

– Já que você era o responsável pelo banquete, não teria sido mais prático que o deixassem preparar tudo na cozinha daquela casa?

– Seria, mas o Sancho está lá. – viu que Ikki o olhou como quem não entendia – Tudo bem, você teria que ficar sabendo disso cedo ou tarde... – soltou um pesado suspiro – Minha convivência com os outros empregados aqui não é muito boa, Ikki. Desde que eu cheguei, acho que não soube ganhar a simpatia dos outros empregados da casa. E ainda consegui a antipatia total do Sancho. – Shun falava enquanto observava a paisagem.

– Quem é Sancho?

– O cozinheiro da casa.

– Se ele é o cozinheiro, então por que você fez tudo isso?

– Esse é o problema, irmão... Quando cheguei aqui, o senhor Milo perguntou o que eu sabia fazer. Então, eu falei logo do meu maior dote, que sempre foi cozinhar. Você sempre me disse que eu cozinhava bem.

Ikki sorriu. Era verdade. Desde que os pais faleceram, desde todos os terríveis acontecimentos que se seguiram depois... ele se comprometeu a cuidar do irmão e era o que fazia. Contudo, nunca fora bom na cozinha e talvez por isso, Shun assumiu essa parte. Acabou se tornando um bom cozinheiro, de fato. Afinal, tivera de aprender a ser criativo para transformar o pouco que tinham em uma alimentação digna. Com o tempo, mais que isso, conseguia não só oferecer ao irmão uma refeição decente, como também saborosa.

– Por isso, o senhor Milo resolveu me colocar como ajudante na cozinha. Eu percebi que ele tinha simpatizado comigo. Mas não só eu percebi esse tratamento gentil, outros empregados também notaram que eu recebi um tratamento diferenciado e me parece haver uma espécie de competição aqui. Então algumas pessoas não gostaram de ver que eu consegui algo tão rápido, tão fácil. Havia outros empregados que gostariam de trabalhar na cozinha e não tinham sido designados para isso. Enfim... meus problemas só tinham começado, porque com o tempo eu fui mostrando que realmente sabia cozinhar... o Sancho foi ficando preocupado... e, um dia, o senhor Milo provou da minha comida e adorou. Desde então, ele considera que a casa tem dois cozinheiros. E o Sancho não gostou nada de ter que dividir o posto comigo; com uma criança, como ele gosta de falar...

Ikki já conseguia ver a entrada da casa principal. Shun então apontou para que seguissem pela lateral, para entrarem pela porta da cozinha. Era possível ver que os convidados já chegavam, todos muito elegantes. O moreno olhou para aquelas pessoas com indiferença, como se, de alguma forma, o passado em que vivera se tornasse tão distante que ficava difícil lembrar que um dia estivera entre pessoas como aquelas.

– Bom, chegamos. – Shun desceu da carroça e então olhou para Ikki – Irmão, por favor... não se exalte se alguém falar alguma coisa. As pessoas aqui não gostam muito de mim e não perdem a oportunidade de me provocar. E já estou sabendo que você chegou a essa casa de uma forma que não agradou a algumas pessoas... Aliás, depois eu vou querer falar com você sobre isso, ouviu? – dirigiu um olhar repreensivo a Ikki – Mas agora, por favor... controle-se, está bem? – sabia o quanto o irmão era temperamental – Eu gosto muito daqui, Ikki... E não quero criar problemas.

– Não vou criar problemas, Shun. Apesar de não entender por que gosta tanto daqui, já que tratam você mal.

Shun, que se preparava para pegar os pratos da carroça, parou nesse instante e sorriu triste:

– Desde que você foi levado, irmão... eu fiquei muito sozinho. Foi horrível. – resumiu, não querendo se prolongar nesse assunto – E, quando vim para cá...foi o único momento em que não me senti sozinho. O senhor Milo é muito bom para mim, o Seiya é um ótimo amigo... e apesar de Sancho não gostar de mim e fazer muitos empregados me tratarem mal, alguns não fazem isso. Não posso dizer que sejam meus amigos, mas alguns criados da casa me tratam até bem. Sem contar que aqui estou seguro, não corro mais riscos... Eu aprendi a gostar daqui, Ikki. – sem dar tempo ao moreno de replicar, tomou os pratos nas mãos e entrou na cozinha. Ikki resolveu fazer o mesmo, para ajudar o mais jovem.

A cozinha da casa principal era bem maior e estava abarrotada de empregados. Shun entrou e ia passando pelo outros empregados sem cumprimentar a nenhum deles. Se, como o rapaz tinha dito, havia alguns criados que o tratavam razoavelmente bem, com certeza essas pessoas não estavam lá naquele momento.

Portanto, assim como o caçula, Ikki entrou sem dizer palavra. E percebeu que sua entrada logo chamou a atenção, porque o barulho na cozinha abaixou consideravelmente e todos pararam o que faziam para observá-lo. Shun andava cabisbaixo, evitando encarar as pessoas ali, mas isso não era do feitio de Ikki. O moreno caminhava abrindo caminho, e não se desviando dos outros, como Shun. Olhava sem abaixar a cabeça, com uma altivez que desconcertava os que estavam ao redor. Sem dizer palavra, foi entrando e saindo com os pratos, assim como Shun, mas deixando evidente que nada nem ninguém ali o abalaria.

Já tinha percebido que não era bem-vindo. E compreendera que Shun também não era tão bem quisto ali. Perguntava-se se tomara a atitude correta ao aceitar a proposta de Milo. Talvez, fosse melhor que partissem, que fossem embora, só os dois. Realmente, ficar ali tinha sido bom para o rapaz de cabelos verdes, mas isso enquanto ele esteve preso e impossibilitado de proteger o irmão mais novo. Entretanto, a situação agora era outra. E, definitivamente, não estava gostando nada de ver o modo como Shun era tratado, a forma como transitava por essa cozinha, parecendo um tanto assustado com tudo...

– Andrômeda! – bradou uma voz grave, acordando Ikki de seus pensamentos e sobressaltando a Shun – Essa comida está fria!

Ikki olhou para o homem que falava. Era um homem de estatura média, gordo, calvo, de rosto rechonchudo, e barba ruiva. Os olhos castanhos possuíam um brilho avermelhado e luziam de forma cruel ao encarar o irmão mais novo do moreno.

– Esfriou um pouco porque tivemos de trazer na carroça; e a noite está fria, Sancho. – respondeu Shun, em um tom dócil – Mas é possível esquentar antes de servir, se a comida tiver esfriado muito...

– Esquentar a comida? Céus! E depois de dizer isso, você ainda se considera um cozinheiro, Andrômeda? – gritou o homem, girando uma colher de pau no ar, parecendo nervoso – Eu sabia que o senhor Milo não deveria ter confiado em você para um jantar como esse! Eu bem que avisei; essa casa nunca precisou de dois cozinheiros! Já preparei banquetes dessa magnitude por conta própria! Sozinho! Não entendo porque o senhor Milo insistiu para que nós dois fizéssemos juntos o jantar! E agora? O jantar não sairá como o esperado e o senhor Camus perguntará quem é o culpado! Pois saiba que eu não vou acobertá-lo, criança! Se você se considera um cozinheiro, deveria se comportar como tal! Ah, se me perguntarem, direi que a culpa é sua! Ninguém aqui deve ser punido no seu lugar e...

– Como assim, a culpa é dele? – Ikki não conseguiu se segurar mais. Via aquele homem acusando seu irmão, via como os empregados riam e como Shun baixava a cabeça sem dizer nada. Aquilo tudo fez seu sangue ferver – Se bem entendi, ele foi obrigado a cozinhar em outro lugar porque você fez questão de ocupar toda a cozinha! Como pode então querer dizer que a culpa é dele? Ele fez o melhor que pôde, entendeu? Então pare de gritar com meu irmão!

Sancho engoliu em seco ao se ver confrontado daquela forma. Mas logo recuperou-se e lançou um olhar de quem se acha superior para Ikki:

– Então você é o irmão? O tal ex-condenado? – sorriu maldoso – Bom, pelo visto, o Andrômeda ainda não o informou sobre como as coisas funcionam por aqui. Pois eu já vou lhe adiantando, meu rapaz... Respeite-me. Eu mando aqui. Se não quiser que sua estadia nessas terras se transforme em um pesadelo, não fique no meu caminho. Entendeu?

– Pensei que quem mandasse aqui fosse o tal Milo. Será que me enganei? – respondeu sem se amedrontar, sorrindo sarcástico.

– Não se faça de desentendido. – encarou com firmeza os olhos azuis de Ikki, que retribuiu o mesmo olhar ameaçador – Eu dei o meu recado. Vocês foram avisados. – deu as costas para os irmãos e esse ato foi como uma ordem aos demais empregados da cozinha para que voltassem ao que estavam fazendo. Shun, mais que depressa, retirou-se dali e Ikki foi atrás dele logo depois.

Assim que tomou seu lugar ao lado do mais jovem, que já havia subido na carroça, pegou as rédeas do cavalo e colocou o animal em movimento. Percebeu que Shun estava com uma expressão fechada e respirou fundo:

– Shun, eu tentei me controlar, mas aquele homem extrapolou...

– Ikki, eu só pedi uma coisa. Você só precisava se controlar. Só isso. – retrucou o jovem, com os braços cruzados e a expressão zangada.

– Eu tentei, Shun! Mas para tudo há um limite! Não sei como conseguiu ouvir a tudo aquilo sem se exaltar! Ele estava humilhando você, irmão! Não percebe que...

– Ikki! – falou mais alto – Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Não agora. Eu estava feliz com o seu retorno, muito feliz. E quero continuar assim. Então, por favor, não me deixe mais zangado. – dizia nervoso, evitando olhar para Ikki.

– Eu não quero deixar você zangado. É só que... – bufou – Eu não estou reconhecendo você desse jeito, Shun. Por que aceitou todas essas palavras? Estava com medo? – falava olhando para o caçula, tentando compreender, mas ele permanecia calado. Mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a expressão de quem não queria conversa – Já experimentou falar com o tal Milo? Se ele trata você bem, então por que não conta a ele o que esse Sancho faz? Acho que ele poderia tomar uma atitude a respeito e...

– Ikki, não! – cortou Shun – Olha, eu não quero piorar a situação, está bem? Se eu falar sobre isso com o senhor Milo, aí sim serei odiado por todos. Não; deixe as coisas como estão. – finalizou.

Ikki continuava não acreditando no que ouvia. Shun sempre fora terno, frágil, mas não era tão fraco. É verdade que ele não sabia se defender tão bem, mas... algo não estava certo. Por que ele tinha tanto medo de comprometer ainda mais sua situação com Sancho? Realmente, o cozinheiro parecia ser muito respeitado pelos outros empregados, mas... seria só medo de uma represália? E por que temer que as coisas piorassem? Por que ele fazia tanta questão de morar naquelas terras? O único amigo que ele parecia ter, de fato, era o tal Seiya. Então por que...

Subitamente, teve um estalo. Seria possível que esse Seiya fosse mais que um simples amigo? Balançou a cabeça; Shun era apenas uma criança. Não podia ter esse tipo de sentimentos por ninguém ainda. Olhou de relance para o jovem, sentado ao seu lado com pensamentos distantes. E viu, novamente, como ele havia crescido.

– Shun... por acaso... – começou a falar, mesmo sem saber exatamente aonde queria chegar. Mas aquela situação que acabara de presenciar tinha mexido com ele. Havia odiado ver o tratamento recebido por Shun, o modo injusto como ele fora tratado e sentia que tinha de esclarecer aquilo. Ia perguntar algo, que ainda não sabia o que era, mas foi interrompido pelo mais novo.

– Ikki, pare a carroça aqui. – o rapaz de cabelos verdes olhava atentamente para uma carruagem que vinha mais à frente.

– Parar aqui? – estavam em frente ao casarão. As elegantes carruagens estavam estacionadas ali perto e não havia mais convidados do lado de fora. Mesmo assim, Ikki sabia que não era muito bom permanecer ali, na entrada, com aquela carroça.

– É rápido. Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa. – disse Shun, pulando fora da carroça e se encaminhando na direção dessa carruagem que se aproximava.

– Espere um pouco. – Ikki foi mais rápido e segurou o irmão pelo braço – Aonde você está indo? – perguntou enquanto olhava para a carruagem que vinha se aproximando.

– Irmão, eu... – respondeu Shun, impaciente, por ver que a carruagem estava cada vez mais perto – ... Depois eu explico melhor, está bem? Mas preciso fazer algo. Pelo Seiya. – o rapaz então viu que a carruagem parava ao lado de uma árvore, como se esperasse por algo, antes de se aproximar mais e estacionar junto aos outros veículos – Volto logo. – desvencilhou-se do irmão e correu até lá.

Ikki viu-se impossibilitado de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. Teria de esperar. Bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, buscando se acalmar. Desceu da carroça e se colocou ao lado do cavalo. Gostava muito de cavalos. Fez uma carícia no animal e voltou a olhar para o irmão, que já tinha alcançado o veículo e parecia chamar alguém. Viu que, pela janela da carruagem, surgia a imagem de um rapaz. Não conseguiu ver muita coisa, pois estava longe, mas pôde perceber que o homem na janela da carruagem tinha longos cabelos negros, presos em um bonito rabo-de-cavalo.

Tentava acompanhar aquela conversa, como se fosse possível decifrar o que se passava apenas observando o que acontecia a alguma distância de onde se encontrava. Estava tão concentrado tentando ver algo que não havia percebido a presença ao seu lado:

– Boa noite.

Sobressaltou-se e, ao virar-se para ver quem era, abriu os olhos ainda mais. Era o rapaz loiro; o tal Hyoga.

– Eu... – Ikki piscou os olhos azuis algumas vezes. Não sabia como agir diante de algo tão inesperado como aquilo.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou o loiro, com uma expressão encantadora. Os olhos claros eram curiosos e olhavam para a carroça, para depois retornar a ele. O sorriso era discreto, mas capaz de iluminar aquele rosto. E, mais uma vez, Ikki confundia-se ao sentir aquele olhar sobre si. Esse rapaz não o olhava daquela forma com a qual já estava tão acostumado. Por que ele o olhava assim? Por que sorria daquela forma? Por que ele o olhava com todo esse... encantamento?

– Faço a mesma pergunta. Não deveria estar lá dentro? – respondeu, soando muito mais ríspido do que gostaria. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente. Dois anos na prisão, uma vida de amarguras... tudo isso havia tirado dele o verniz no trato social com outras pessoas. Passou a mão pela nuca, em um gesto nervoso. Os olhos celestiais continuavam sobre si. E os seus olhos tempestuosos continuavam sobre ele. Sabia que devia desviar seus olhos daquele rapaz, mas não conseguia; aquele rosto angelical parecia atrair-lhe de forma que o submetia sem que pudesse se rebelar contra tal poder.

– Deveria. – o loiro sorriu sem parecer se amedrontar com o modo rude de Ikki, e continuava encarando o outro sem problemas, mantendo esse contato visual que parecia crescer entre eles – Mas preferi vir aqui fora. – silenciou por alguns instantes, como se esperasse que o moreno dissesse algo. Mas Ikki pareceu achar melhor se calar – Desculpe; eu não me apresentei. Meu nome é Hyoga. – estendeu a mão ao homem à sua frente, ainda com um bonito sorriso no rosto.

– Sei quem você é. – Ikki engoliu em seco e pareceu pesar o que tinha de fazer agora. Por que esse rapaz estava ali, falando consigo? Por que lhe sorria? Por que era gentil?

Então as poucas palavras de Shun, a respeito do jovem loiro, ecoaram em sua mente. Eram proibidos de falar com ele. Não que se importasse muito com regras a serem seguidas, mas tinha um pressentimento de que, se aceitasse a mão que o loiro lhe oferecia, poderia acabar com mais problemas do que gostaria. Por isso, baixou o rosto, quebrando o contato visual que haviam criado e que vinha se intensificando. Depois, cruzou os braços, demonstrando que não aceitava o cumprimento.

Hyoga percebeu o gesto e recolheu a própria mão, colocando-a no bolso de seu casaco azul-marinho. O sorriso se desfizera, mas ainda não parecia intimidado com o outro:

– E você? Não quer se apresentar? – perguntou o jovem Verseau, com a voz tranquila.

– Não. – respondeu rápido, para logo em seguida achar-se um idiota por essa resposta, que parecia acionada por algum mecanismo de defesa seu.

Hyoga permaneceu estático diante dessa resposta e o rosto tornou-se mais sério. Não estava acostumado a ouvir negativas. Todos sempre lhe faziam as vontades. Arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto os olhos claros pareciam querer investigar aquele homem, que se fazia cada vez mais misterioso. Viu como, agora, ele voltava o rosto para o céu, observando as estrelas e ainda buscando fugir desse olhar perscrutador.

– Você é intrigante. – constatou o loiro, observando Ikki com maior curiosidade. Ia dizer algo mais, mas nesse momento, Shun retornava para o lado do irmão. Viera correndo, assim que percebera com quem Ikki estava falando.

– Irmão! – falou tentando não parecer tão nervoso como visivelmente se encontrava – O que está fazendo? – perguntou com um falso sorriso, os olhos verdes apreensivos.

– São irmãos? – perguntou Hyoga, no mesmo instante – Então isso quer dizer que você é o tal Andrômeda. Muito prazer. – sorriu para o mais jovem, cordialmente.

– Hyoga! – uma voz mais distante chamou a atenção dos três – O que está fazendo aqui fora?

Ikki olhou para trás e viu que se aproximava deles o rapaz que antes estava na carruagem. Observando-o agora, mais de perto, pôde perceber que se tratava de um jovem, talvez apenas um pouco mais novo que ele mesmo, com cabelos longos e negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, como já tinha percebido, e olhos verdes.

– Shiryu, até que enfim você apareceu. – replicou Hyoga, olhando para o rapaz que os alcançava nesse momento – Já não estava mais suportando os convidados do meu pai. Você sempre chega cedo, o que aconteceu para se atrasar justo hoje? – perguntou com certo tom indignado.

– Eu... – o jovem de longos cabelos olhou discretamente para Shun – Eu tinha umas coisas a resolver. – voltou a encarar o amigo – Seu pai sabe que está aqui fora?

– Claro que não. – respondeu Hyoga, com naturalidade, enquanto retirava uma franja loira da frente de seus olhos azuis – Eu saí sem que ele percebesse. – sorriu de leve.

Ikki olhava como se estivesse hipnotizado. Aquele rapaz loiro parecia enfeitiçá-lo. Havia tanta leveza e beleza em cada gesto dele...

Shiryu percebeu o modo como Ikki olhava para Hyoga e estranhou. Normalmente, nenhum empregado ficava olhando de forma tão fixa para o seu amigo. Afinal, se Camus percebesse isso, o criado poderia se considerar expulso daquelas terras na mesma hora.

– Então é melhor entrarmos antes que ele se dê conta de que você saiu. Vamos; você não vai querer ver seu pai zangado hoje. – Shiryu fez um aceno para que o loiro o seguisse para entrar na casa.

– Eu... – Hyoga voltou a olhar para Ikki que não conseguiu ser rápido o bastante para desviar os olhos antes que seus olhares novamente se encontrassem. Shun não percebia nada disso, por estar com a cabeça levemente abaixada, que é como os criados deveriam se portar na frente dos senhores daquela casa – Eu não quero entrar ainda. – disse sem pensar direito no que falava, os olhos claros magneticamente presos aos olhos escuros de Ikki. Como dois opostos que se atraem.

Shiryu não soube o que dizer. Normalmente, quando aconselhava o amigo sobre que atitude tomar para evitar que Camus se zangasse, Hyoga acatava o conselho na mesma hora.

Shun, que também achou curioso o que o loiro disse, levantou o rosto e franziu a testa ao perceber que seu irmão trocava um olhar bastante intenso com o jovem Verseau.

Esse silêncio em que os quatro se viram foi quebrado pela voz dura, forte e inconfundível de Camus:

– Hyoga! O que está fazendo aqui fora? – o pai do loiro estava com uma expressão nervosa no rosto, como era raro de se ver nele.

Camus ainda estava um pouco aturdido com o que acabara de acontecer. Após o encontro com Saga, que parecia ter retornado do passado para trazer-lhe problemas no presente, fora atrás de Milo porque tinham muito sobre o que conversar. Contudo, não conseguiu encontrá-lo e, resignado, decidiu buscar o filho para dar continuidade àquele jantar. Apesar de tudo, ainda queria que aquela fosse uma noite memorável para Hyoga.

Entretanto, não encontrou o rapaz em lugar algum. Circulou pelo salão e, passando perto da janela, viu alguém que parecia ser seu filho do lado de fora. No mesmo instante, estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor. E então viu que era Hyoga, de fato, e ele parecia conversar com Shiryu e mais dois criados. Viu também que o loiro sorria; o mesmo sorriso de Natássia quando ela costumava conversar com os empregados. Um sorriso amigável, daqueles que atraem as pessoas ao redor. Precisou respirar fundo, tentando acalmar-se para não chamar muito a atenção dos convidados. Mas por encontrar-se em um estado de espírito já um tanto agitado, não soube disfarçar tão bem, porque saiu muito apressado dali. Em questão de segundos estava lá fora, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

– Papai? – Hyoga voltou-se na direção da voz no mesmo instante – Eu... estava só... – começou a se explicar o jovem loiro que, ao ver a dura expressão do pai, acabou calando-se sem dizer mais nada.

– Para dentro. Agora! – limitou-se em dizer, com a voz fria e cortante.

Hyoga suspirou, mas não ousaria contrariar o pai. Não quando ele ficava assim. Percebeu Shiryu a seu lado, como se quisesse apoiá-lo, e os dois seguiram em silêncio para dentro da casa.

Camus direcionou então a sua fria mirada para os dois irmãos. Shun havia voltado a baixar os olhos, mas Ikki não desviara seu olhar daquele homem em nenhum momento. Estava igualmente sério e quem os observasse não saberia dizer quem parecia querer repreender o outro com o olhar, uma vez que o moreno, achando um tanto absurdo o modo como Camus falara com o filho, parecia dizer isso com seus olhos.

– Pensei que as regras desta casa fossem claras. – disse enfim o pai de Hyoga, com a voz austera.

– Sim, senhor. Perdão. – Shun tratou de logo responder, os olhos ainda baixos.

– Eu me recordo de você. – prosseguiu Camus, olhando friamente para o jovem de cabelos verdes – É o garoto que Milo e eu salvamos uma vez. O que agora é também cozinheiro nesta casa, junto de Sancho. Estou correto?

– Sim, senhor.

– Mas você... – pareceu medir Ikki de cima a baixo – Não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes.

– Ele... – começou a dizer Shun, no mesmo tom serviçal, o que já estava incomodando demais a Ikki. Por isso, ele interrompeu o caçula.

– Eu sou o ex-condenado que chegou a essas terras hoje, causando um verdadeiro estrago nessa casa para poder reencontrar meu irmão, que é esse a quem vocês chamam de Andrômeda. – falou de forma altiva, demonstrando não ter nada a temer, nem a esconder.

– Você? Mas... Milo tinha me dito que você havia fugido e...

Nesse instante, Milo apareceu ao lado de Camus, chamando sua atenção. Mais atrás, estava Hyoga que, apesar de não ousar se aproximar muito, ficou à porta observando de longe o que se passava. Tinha compreendido que o pai iria querer castigar o forasteiro e realmente não queria que isso acontecesse. Por isso, tão logo se viu dentro do casarão, ignorou seus convidados e correu atrás de Milo que, para sua sorte, voltava para o salão principal após ter acalmado seus ânimos. O jovem explicou rapidamente o ocorrido e pediu que o escorpiano fizesse algo a respeito, evitando que seu pai fosse injusto com os criados que nada tinham feito de errado.

– Camus, vamos voltar para a festa? – disse Milo, segurando com firmeza no braço de Camus.

– Milo! – o senhor da casa virou-se com um olhar fustigante para aquele que considerava seu homem de confiança – Você me disse que o intruso havia fugido! E agora eu descubro não apenas que você me mentiu, como também encontro esse... esse ex-condenado conversando com o meu filho? Colocando em risco a segurança dele?

– Camus, eu ia explicar tudo amanhã. Como hoje tinha essa maldita festa, achei melhor não falar a respeito por enquanto, mas...

– Não é uma festa, Milo. É um jantar. Um jantar importante, em que Hyoga será apresentado à sociedade. E, em um momento como esse, você permite que um bandido caminhe livremente pelas minhas terras? O que estava querendo fazer? Estragar essa noite? Sei bem que não concorda com algumas coisas que faço, mas querer me criar problemas em uma noite como essa? Não esperava isso de você. – finalizou com um olhar de quem se mostra profundamente desapontado.

Milo estreitou os olhos depois de ouvir essas palavras e, com ar de profunda indignação, revidou:

– Ah, não! Você não vai inverter as coisas, Camus! Não me faça de vilão dessa história! Quem tem o direito de estar zangado com alguma coisa aqui sou eu!

– Milo, não misture as coisas. Estamos falando do Hyoga agora.

– Você é quem está misturando, distorcendo e querendo mudar o foco das coisas, Camus.

– Papai, por favor. – Hyoga, que achava já ter se mantido à parte por tempo demais, resolveu intervir. Aproximou-se e tocou de leve no ombro do pai, tentando chamar a atenção dele – Parem de discutir. – falou com a voz séria e fria, como Camus tão bem lhe ensinara.

Camus olhou para o filho, que agora estava a seu lado:

– Hyoga! Eu já não disse para ir para dentro?

– Sim; e eu obedeci. Mas vocês estão chamando a atenção dos convidados. – o loiro apontou para a porta e a janela, onde se encontravam alguns curiosos que acompanhavam o que se passava.

Dentre eles, com um amplo sorriso no rosto, estava Saga, que parecia satisfeito em Camus e Milo discutindo. Sorria como se ele soubesse que, em grande parte, o descontrole de ambos tinha a ver com sua súbita aparição nesse jantar.

– Está bem. – disse Camus, recompondo-se e voltando ao seu tom frio e usual – Vamos entrar. Conversaremos mais tarde, Milo. E... – voltou a olhar para os dois irmãos, que apenas permaneceram em silêncio enquanto a discussão se desenrolava – Eu os quero fora dessas terras até amanhã.

Shun arregalou os olhos, assim como Milo. O escorpiano ia dizer algo, mas Camus se adiantou:

– Nada do que disser poderá ajudá-los agora, então é melhor que se cale, Milo. – falou muito sério.

– Papai! – o rapaz loiro zangou-se – Isso é injusto! Eles não fizeram nada de errado; fui eu que vim aqui fora, eu quis conversar, não eles! Inclusive, eles não queriam falar comigo, seguindo as suas ordens!

– Não me interessa, Hyoga. Não quero um ex-condenado na minha propriedade. – viu os olhos de Shun encherem-se de lágrimas e soltou um breve suspiro – Se quiser, Andrômeda... poderá ficar. Mas esse homem deve ir embora o quanto antes. – lançou um olhar frio como gelo para Ikki e seguiu para dentro da casa, impassível. Hyoga olhava para os dois irmãos como se ainda houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer; queria dizer algo, sentia que precisava. Mas Milo e Shiryu, que havia saído da casa atrás do amigo, puxavam-no para voltar ao casarão, impedindo-o de pronunciar palavra. Entretanto, antes de passar pela porta, o jovem Verseau conseguiu olhar uma última vez para trás. Como se fosse já um caminho certeiro e conhecido, seus olhos direcionaram-se velozmente para encontrar os de Ikki. E Hyoga, com apenas um olhar, conseguiu fazer o moreno sentir seu pesar e compreender seu pedido mudo de desculpas. Igualmente, com um olhar, de alguma forma, o irmão de Shun conseguiu responder como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Esse diálogo sem palavras foi interrompido quando a porta da enorme casa se fechou após o loiro passar por ela.

– Um minuto de sua atenção, por favor. – Camus levantou-se da cadeira em que estava, em um dos extremos da longa mesa, e ergueu sua taça, no que foi imediatamente seguido pelos convivas – Em meu nome, e também de meu filho, gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos nessa noite tão importante. Apreciamos todas as palavras cordiais e os generosos presentes recebidos...

Camus falava, mas Hyoga não o ouvia. Porém, o que o impedia de escutar as palavras do pai não era o fato de estar sentado em uma cadeira no extremo oposto de seu pai. De lá, poderia muito bem escutar perfeitamente a tudo que ele dizia, mas não se importava em fazê-lo. Seus pensamentos fugiam todos para aquele forasteiro e seu irmão. Ficava imaginando quão injusto Camus tinha sido e sentia-se mal por se ver tão impotente, tão impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar aqueles dois. Era o único na mesa que não erguera sua taça e mantinha esse ar meditativo enquanto tinha o queixo apoiado em sua mão direita, a outra sobre a mesa, com os dedos tamborilando nela. Demonstrava assim estar muito longe dali em pensamento, e não parecia se preocupar em esconder isso.

O pai do rapaz percebeu isso, mas fingiu não notar. Esse era o momento mais importante daquele jantar, daquela noite. O momento em que discursaria para os homens mais notáveis do reino, apresentando Hyoga como um homem, o herdeiro da Casa Verseau. Os criados serviam a sobremesa – uma torta folhada de maçã – e, com todos os olhares dirigidos a si, Camus prosseguiu, sem se deixar abalar com o aparente descaso que Hyoga mostrava com tudo aquilo agora:

– Mas agora é a minha vez de dar o meu presente a meu filho. – sorriu comedido – Assim como ocorreu comigo, pretendo dar a meu filho o mesmo que recebi de meu honrado pai quando eu completei os meus dezoito anos. – nesse instante, pôde ver um brilho diferente luzir nos olhos do jovem Verseau. Parecia que ele começava a prestar atenção no que dizia – Eu espero que ele saiba fazer bom proveito.

Hyoga estava perdido em pensamentos quando as palavras de seu pai, ouvidas de forma distante, acabaram chamando-lhe a atenção. Endireitou-se na cadeira em que estava, sentindo-se curioso. Não sabia que o pai havia planejado um presente tão significativo para lhe dar.

– Qual melhor presente que um pai pode proporcionar a um filho que agora é um homem feito? – levantou mais a taça enquanto dirigia seus olhos para todos os comensais – Um bom companheiro. – silenciou alguns segundos, enquanto suas palavras eram absorvidas por todos – Você agora será uma parte mais ativa nessa família, Hyoga. – disse agora encarando os olhos claros do jovem loiro, que o fitavam, muito abertos – Terá de viajar a negócios, levar o nome Verseau ainda mais longe do que eu fui capaz de fazer. Carregará o nosso legado. E, em caso de guerra, o que não desejo para este reino, você também deverá partir para cumprir seu papel, como todo homem de nossa família esteve disposto a fazer. E, em todos esses casos... você precisará de um fiel parceiro. Por isso... – levantou-se, ainda com sua taça na mão – ...Quero mostrar a você o seu presente. – fez um gesto para que o filho e demais convivas o seguissem.

Hyoga foi logo atrás de Camus, mal contendo a curiosidade crescente em seu peito. O pai caminhava a passos firmes, mas sem pressa. Foram assim, os dois em silêncio e os convidados cochichando entre si sobre o que seria o presente, até que chegaram à porta principal da casa. Milo, que caminhava um pouco atrás de Camus, adiantou-se e fez um gesto para que dois criados abrissem a grande porta.

Assim que a porta se abriu, o jovem loiro pôde finalmente ver qual era seu presente. A surpresa se fez visível em seus olhos.

– E então, meu filho... Gostou? – indagou Camus, com uma expressão serena. Parecia ler no rosto de Hyoga que ele havia adorado o presente.

Em frente a eles, sendo segurado por outros dois criados, estava um belíssimo corcel negro. O animal, de belo porte, estava parado elegantemente em frente ao casarão. Todos os convidados admiraram o animal e Hyoga, mais que todos, estava completamente encantado com o cavalo.

Aproximou-se mais e levou sua mão ao pescoço do corcel, suavemente, para não assustá-lo. O cavalo parecia desconfiado, mas o toque gentil de Hyoga conseguiu acalmá-lo. O rapaz sorriu largamente diante disso. Acariciava o animal com um sorriso enfeitando seu belo rosto.

– Papai, eu posso montá-lo? – perguntou o rapaz, cheio de expectativa.

Camus fez uma expressão pensativa, como se estivesse se questionando interiormente sobre o pedido do filho. Não sabia se aquele seria um momento apropriado. Não que tivesse dúvidas sobre a capacidade de Hyoga como cavaleiro. O rapaz aprendera desde muito cedo sobre a arte da equitação e montava muito bem. Havia vários cavalos no estábulo da família Verseau, apesar de o loiro não ser possuidor de nenhum dos animais. Ele podia usufruir de qualquer montaria, mas apenas agora finalmente ganhava um para si. Camus sabia que o filho não estava querendo se exibir, apesar de poder fazê-lo, se quisesse. Compreendia que Hyoga queria montar pela simples paixão de cavalgar, algo que já percebera ser muito forte no rapaz. E via que ele lhe sorria tanto que não conseguiu se negar a aceder. Não gostara de ver como o filho permanecera por todo o jantar, agindo de forma fria e distante. Amava-o muito e não se sentia bem quando se desentendia com ele. Por isso, entendendo que isso poderia significar que faziam as pazes, sorriu singelo, acenando positivamente com a cabeça:

– Vá com os criados para o seu quarto. Vista suas roupas de montaria e volte para usufruir de seu presente. – respondeu o pai.

Hyoga fez um gesto respeitoso para o pai e deu meia-volta, caminhando o mais rápido possível para seu quarto. Era verdade; uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer era montar em algum cavalo e disparar pelas terras de seu pai. O vento nos cabelos, a velocidade com que corria, o trotar ligeiro do animal... tudo aquilo fazia com que se sentisse vivo. Aliás, tinha muitas vezes a impressão de que esses eram os únicos momentos em que se sentia realmente vivo.

Vestiu-se rápido e logo regressava à frente do casarão. Os convidados permaneceram ali, conversando uns com os outros, discutindo sobre assuntos variados enquanto esperavam pelo retorno do jovem Verseau. Camus e Milo, nesse ínterim, evitaram falar um com o outro, ocupando-se cada um com alguma coisa sem grande importância. Saga não se aproximou mais de nenhum dos dois, mas sua presença era sentida por ambos de forma mais concreta do que gostariam.

Quando Hyoga voltou, Milo rapidamente auxiliou o rapaz a montar no corcel. Assim que se ajeitou em sua sela, o loiro demonstrou todo o garbo de um cavaleiro experiente. Segurava as rédeas do cavalo e estava prestes a começar a cavalgar quando um dos convidados, que até então estivera conversando com outro, mostrando a ele uma pistola de prata, joia de sua família e motivo de orgulho para si, cometeu um erro. A pistola, que era mais uma relíquia que qualquer outra coisa, por ser velha acabou disparando sem querer. O disparo não machucou ninguém, mas acabou assustando o cavalo que estava perto deles.

O corcel, assustado com aquele tiro tão próximo de si, relinchou e soltou-se dos criados que o seguravam, disparando a correr por aquelas terras, com Hyoga montado em si.

Camus desesperou-se ao ver o filho sendo levado pelo animal que estava fora de controle e gritou exaltado que trouxessem rápido seu cavalo, para poder ir atrás do filho, para poder salvá-lo. Milo correu para buscar sua própria montaria, que estava ali perto, enquanto os convidados observavam a tudo sem saber como reagir.

Enquanto isso, perto da casa dos empregados, Ikki e Shun terminavam de colocar os seus poucos pertences em uma carroça, na qual seguiriam para abandonar aquele local. O mais novo estava abatido. Não queria falar com o irmão, estava chateado com todos os acontecimentos que se sucederam desde que Ikki havia chegado. Em tão pouco tempo, o moreno conseguira fazer com que ambos fossem expulsos dali. Bom, em verdade, o único que estava sendo realmente expulso era Ikki. Contudo, o que Shun poderia fazer? Permitir que o irmão fosse embora, enquanto ele continuava ali? Não; acima de tudo, eram uma família. Amava o irmão e não o abandonaria, apesar de estar extremamente zangado com ele agora. Assim, em silêncio, os dois terminaram de arrumar suas coisas e subiram na carroça; Ikki tomando as rédeas do cavalo e Shun, quieto, pensando no que deixava para trás... pensando na reação de Seiya quando lesse a carta que deixara para o amigo, explicando o que tinha acontecido. Não quis se despedir, seria muito mais difícil. O mais novo tinha lágrimas nos olhos, o que não passou despercebido do mais velho. Mas Ikki não disse nada. Não havia o que dizer.

Entretanto, em meio ao silencio que se fazia ali, perto da casa dos empregados, um barulho chamou rápido a atenção dos dois irmãos. O trotar de um grande cavalo se fez ouvir, muito mais rápido do que deveria, e isso foi o suficiente para que Ikki, como bom conhecedor de cavalos que era, compreendesse que algo estava errado.

O moreno olhou na direção de onde vinha o barulho, que crescia indicando que o cavalo se aproximava e, quando finalmente conseguiu enxergar, viu que era o rapaz loiro quem vinha montado em um furioso e incontrolável corcel negro.

Hyoga segurava as rédeas com força e, não fosse sua grande habilidade como cavaleiro, já teria sofrido uma terrível queda, em um acidente que certamente seria grave. O jovem não gritava nem agia descontroladamente. Havia certa frieza em seu modo de tentar controlar a situação, buscando dominar inutilmente aquele cavalo. Mas, em seus olhos, era possível enxergar certo desespero. Na fração de segundos em que o rapaz loiro passou perto deles, Ikki conseguiu enxergar esse pavor naqueles olhos azuis que, de alguma forma, tornavam-se tão conhecidos por ele.

Antes que Shun pudesse verbalizar o susto de ver o filho de Camus passar por eles daquela forma, Ikki já tinha agido. Tomando as rédeas do cavalo atrelado à carroça com vigor, pôs-se atrás do loiro com pressa. O caçula, ao seu lado, arregalou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Viu apenas como o irmão era hábil e que, apesar de conduzir um cavalo que trazia uma carroça consigo, conseguia fazer com que esse animal alcançasse o corcel em que estava Hyoga.

Dessa forma, impondo ao cavalo que levava a carroça um ritmo que Ikki sabia ir muito além do que ele costumava correr, conseguiram chegar bem próximo do corcel. Shun via-se espantado em ver como o irmão conseguira arrancar daquele cavalo um desempenho tão fantástico. Mas não pôde colocar sua admiração em palavras, porque antes que pudesse pensar em dizer algo, Ikki chamava sua atenção, colocando as rédeas nas mãos do irmão, que arregalou os olhos nesse momento:

– Apenas mantenha o ritmo! E siga reto! – bradou Ikki, que se levantava, ficando perigosamente em pé naquela carroça em movimento.

– IKKI! Ficou louco? O que pensa que está fazendo? – gritou o mais jovem, assustado em ver o irmão daquele jeito.

– Shun, eu falei para seguir reto! – voltou a falar Ikki, ainda mais alto, em virtude do susto de ter se desequilibrado um pouco e quase caído, porque Shun tinha se atrapalhado com as rédeas – Preciso que a carroça siga reto, senão não vou conseguir! – gritou, enquanto seus olhos escuros pareciam fazer algum cálculo rápido, observando atentamente a distância entre a carroça e o corcel que agora estava praticamente ao lado deles.

O Andrômeda se viu tão nervoso que não disse mais nada; concentrou-se inteiramente em fazer com que o cavalo seguisse reto e Ikki, sem hesitar, assim que julgou ter atingido a distância mínima que poderia haver entre a carroça e o corcel naquele momento, buscou impulso o suficiente e pulou de onde estava para o cavalo de Hyoga, sobressaltando o jovem loiro:

– Você é louco? – gritou Hyoga, ao perceber o que o moreno tinha acabado de fazer. Ikki conseguira pular sobre o corcel e montou nele, atrás do loiro, mas por pouco não caiu do animal que parecera ficar ainda mais enfurecido. O irmão de Shun teve de se agarrar firmemente à cintura de Hyoga para não cair em um primeiro momento.

– Acho que não, apesar de escutar isso com frequência! – respondeu alto, para se fazer ouvir. O comentário fez Hyoga olhar para trás, podendo ver o sorriso algo divertido de Ikki. O ex-condenado então tomou as rédeas das mãos do loiro e começou a tentar dominar o cavalo. O loiro viu-se completamente envolvido pelo outro dessa maneira, que trazia seu corpo colado ao dele, os braços entrelaçados aos seus, o rosto agora encaixado na curva de seu pescoço para poder enxergar à frente.

Shun, que não conseguiu manter o mesmo ritmo que o irmão, logo foi ficando para trás. E os dois, que seguiam montados no corcel, pareciam se afastar cada vez mais rápido.

– Não adianta! Ele não para! Já fiz de tudo! – gritou Hyoga, que olhava para frente tentando enxergar alguma coisa.

– Não se preocupe! Eu vou fazer com que ele pare! – retornou o moreno, que usava de toda sua habilidade, ao mesmo tempo em que prendia o corpo do loiro mais junto ao seu, como se tentasse protegê-lo enquanto dominava o cavalo. E, de fato, suas habilidades se fizeram notar logo. Em questão de poucos minutos, Ikki ia conseguindo ditar o ritmo do corcel e, quando Hyoga deu por si, o forasteiro tinha conseguido controlar a situação.

– Como fez isso? – perguntou espantando, vendo como o cavalo ia diminuindo consideravelmente a velocidade, até começar a cavalgar em um ritmo completamente seguro.

– Tenho meus talentos. – respondeu Ikki, com um sorriso. Aliviado. Não tinha sido fácil.

Só então os dois pareceram perceber a situação em que se encontravam. Até então, em virtude da adrenalina, não tinha notado quão próximos estavam um do outro. Ikki tinha Hyoga completamente em seus braços e o calor que aqueles corpos trocavam era intenso e não passaria despercebido de forma alguma, ainda mais em uma noite fria como aquela. E agora que o trotar do corcel se fazia mais tranquilo, a noite voltava a ficar mais silenciosa e o único galope que ambos pareciam ouvir eram os corações em seus peitos, que batiam apressadamente.

Não conseguiram falar mais nada. Ikki apenas conduzira o cavalo para voltar à casa principal e, considerando que agora estava em segurança, Hyoga poderia soltar-se dos braços fortes do outro, sentando-se direito e mantendo uma distância mínima, mas respeitosa, de Ikki. No entanto, não é o que ele fez. Sem saber explicar o porquê, preferiu continuar exatamente como estava. E Ikki também não demonstrou qualquer objeção a isso.

Foi dessa forma que chegaram à frente do casarão. Os convidados ainda estavam ali em frente, esperando para saber qual seria o desfecho de tudo aquilo. Ao verem Hyoga regressando, são e salvo, começaram a aplaudir.

– Parem com isso; ou vão assustar o cavalo novamente. – falou Milo, que vinha galopando com pressa até onde estava Hyoga. Ele e Camus saíram em disparada atrás do rapaz, mas apenas alcançaram o jovem Andrômeda em sua carroça. Shun então contou o que seu irmão fizera, impressionando os dois homens. Voltaram para a casa principal e, vendo que Hyoga também chegava lá agora, correram até ele em seus cavalos.

– Hyoga! Meu filho! – Camus parou seu cavalo ao lado do corcel que também parava nesse instante. O homem desceu de sua montaria apressado e ergueu os braços para ajudar o filho a descer. O loiro demorou a compreender o que tinha de fazer. Parecia um pouco confuso. Era compreensível, levando-se em conta o que acabava de ocorrer. Mas a verdade era que Hyoga parecia despertar de algo como um pesadelo que se transformara em sonho. Os braços de Ikki eram acolhedores e lhe traziam uma agradável e acalentadora sensação de segurança, a qual não queria abandonar ainda. Mas então seu pai tomou sua mão, como se o chamasse, e isso despertou o jovem loiro para a realidade. Entendendo que precisava descer, afastou finalmente seu corpo do de Ikki e desceu do seu cavalo. Assim que colocou os pés em terra firme, olhou para o outro, que continuava montado no animal. Ikki o fitava com seus olhos escuros como aquela noite e havia tanto que aquele olhar parecia dizer... Hyoga queria ler aqueles olhos, compreender o que eles diziam, decifrar aquele homem... mas foi impedido por seu pai, que o abraçou com força:

– Meu filho, eu... – apertou mais o abraço – Eu tive tanto medo... – falou baixo, mas Hyoga conseguiu ouvi-lo bem. Acabou abraçando o pai de volta, tentando confortá-lo, porque sentia algo que nunca vira antes. O corpo de Camus tremia, denotando o que ele acabara de dizer. O pai de Hyoga, de fato, nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. Por um momento, pensara que perderia o filho e isso era algo que não conseguia sequer conceber.

– Garoto, você quase me mata de preocupação! – falou Milo, aproximando-se dos dois e, com sua aproximação, Camus afastou-se um pouco do rapaz, possibilitando que o escorpiano desse-lhe um abraço afetuoso e efusivo – Seu pai e eu saímos desesperados atrás de você... Mas ainda bem que você voltou para nós, são e salvo! – Milo pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do jovem Verseau, para observá-lo por inteiro, assegurando-se de que ele estava realmente bem.

Shun, que chegava nesse momento aonde estavam todos, parava sua carroça e descia correndo até onde estava o irmão:

– Ikki! Graças aos céus, você não se feriu! – falou o caçula, com a voz chorosa.

O moreno, que até esse momento, não havia tirado os olhos de Hyoga, voltou-se para o irmão com um sorriso. Desceu, enfim, do corcel, permitindo que Shun o abraçasse com força.

Foi então que Camus dirigiu seus olhos para Ikki. Aproximou-se dos dois irmãos e Ikki percebeu que a mirada daquele homem não lhe era mais tão fria.

– Eu... creio que preciso agradecer. Devo a vida de meu filho a você. – não falou de forma tão amigável, pois não era de seu feitio, mas em sua voz também não se percebia mais aquela aspereza.

– Tudo bem. Fiz apenas o que era certo. – respondeu também de sua forma usual, mas com um tom mais polido.

– Na verdade, você fez mais do que devia. Colocou sua vida em risco para salvar meu filho, e isso depois de eu tê-lo expulsado dessas terras... – Camus silenciou por um segundo, como se pensasse no que dizer – Eu realmente preciso me redimir do que fiz.

– Não precisa. – Ikki respondeu rápido, antes que Shun dissesse algo.

– Se não for pedir muito, gostaria que ficassem nessas terras. Eu desejo pensar em algum modo de retribuir a vocês e, até lá, ficaria satisfeito em saber que continuam por aqui.

– Não gosto de receber favores. – Ikki mais uma vez se adiantou para responder.

– Não seria um favor, e sim um agradecimento... Mas muito bem... Se for de seu agrado, vocês poderiam continuar vivendo aqui, e oferecendo seus serviços em troca. O Andrômeda continuaria a trabalhar em nossa cozinha e você...

– Eu o havia convidado para trabalhar com nossos cavalos. – informou Milo.

– Excelente. Se não for muito, você poderia trabalhar em nossos estábulos, até que eu decida a melhor forma de retribuir-lhes.

– Olha, eu não sei se há necessidade disso tudo. Fiz o que achava certo, nada de mais. Aliás, eu e meu irmão já estávamos com tudo pronto para partir e...

– Se quiserem mesmo partir, são livres para tanto. Mas eu gostaria mesmo que me desse a oportunidade de agradecer apropriadamente. O que fez não foi qualquer coisa, meu caro. Foi um ato de muita bravura. Colocou sua vida em risco para salvar meu filho. Não imagina o que isso significa para mim. Então, por favor...

– Nós ficamos. – respondeu Shun, antes que Ikki mais uma vez deixasse o orgulho falar mais alto, dizendo que não queria nada disso.

– Ótimo. – sorriu Camus – Sábia decisão, Andrômeda. – disse para o caçula e, voltando a encarar o moreno – Creio que agora seja um bom momento para nos apresentarmos apropriadamente. – estendeu a mão para o irmão de Shun, que ficou inicialmente sem reação ao se ver tratado com tamanha dignidade pelo dono daquelas terras.

E então, o ex-condenado dirigiu seus olhos cor de tormenta para o rapaz loiro que estava ao lado de Camus. Hyoga o olhava com aquela mesma curiosidade e encantamento da outra vez. E essa situação, tão semelhante à cena de mais cedo, fez com acabasse sorrindo.

Dessa vez, Ikki não evitou o cumprimento. Apertou a mão de Camus, diante dos olhos claros do loiro, que o encaravam fixamente.

– Ikki de Phoenix. – disse o moreno, olhando de relance para Hyoga, que não evitou um sorriso ao conseguir, enfim, uma das tantas informações que buscava sobre esse homem.

– Muito prazer, Ikki de Phoenix. – respondeu Camus, apertando firme a mão do outro – Eu sou Camus de Verseau. Bem-vindo às minhas terras.

Nesse instante, uma bonita carruagem parava onde estavam todos. De dentro dela, saiu um belíssimo rapaz ruivo, com olhos castanhos em tom avermelhado. Trazia consigo uma harpa e em seus olhos um ar arrogante.

– Mime; chegou em boa hora. Precisamos de música para acalmar os ânimos de todos os presentes. – falou Milo, aproximando-se do ruivo, em um tom que apenas ele pudesse ouvir.

– Imagino. – respondeu o rapaz olhando para as pessoas ao redor, que pareciam ter passado por grande agitação – Mas estou um pouco cansado. Acabo de fazer uma longa apresentação para a filha de um duque e preciso descansar um pouco. – falou demonstrando não se importar muito com o que o escorpiano acabava de lhe dizer – Onde está meu pai?

– Sancho está na cozinha. Vá até ele; coma e beba um pouco. Mas recupere-se rápido. É o aniversário do Hyoga e precisamos que toque muito bem hoje. – atestou Milo, seriamente. Não gostava muito do jeito arrogante desse rapaz.

– Claro, claro. – Mime fez um breve gesto com a mão, enquanto dirigia-se para a casa. Milo bufou e resmungou algo sobre não ter paciência com certos tipos. E, enquanto o escorpiano voltava para perto de Hyoga, Ikki percebeu que Shun ficara tenso desde que esse ruivo aparecera. O caçula não tirara os olhos do bonito ruivo assim que ele desceu da carruagem e, como se sentisse esse olhar lhe acompanhando, antes de entrar na casa, Mime virou-se para trás e dirigiu um olhar cheio de desprezo para Shun, que baixou os olhos na mesma hora, parecendo envergonhado.

– Então, estamos acertados? Vocês ficarão por aqui? – perguntou Camus, trazendo de volta para si a atenção de Ikki.

– Sim; ficaremos.

– Muito bom. Amanhã então, conversaremos melhor. – finalizou Camus, dando meia-volta para entrar, junto aos vários convidados que já retornavam para dentro.

– Certo. – Ikki assentiu enquanto via todas aquelas pessoas voltando a entrar. Seus olhos, no entanto, em meio a todos os convidados, buscavam apenas por Hyoga. E o encontrou sendo encaminhando para entrar também, mas o loiro, como se sentisse que era observado, virou-se para trás, fazendo com que Camus e Milo parassem ao perceber que o rapaz voltava seus olhos para o moreno.

Do encontro desses olhares, o mesmo sorriso surgiu em ambas as faces. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer exatamente o que se passava, mas era como se soubessem que fosse o que fosse, precisariam de mais daquilo. Era isso que aquele sorriso parecia representar.

– Boa noite, Hyoga. – Ikki falou, em um ato completamente impensado, impulsivo. Era característico do moreno essa impulsividade, mas até para ele, isso foi inesperado. Agiu porque aquele sorriso no rosto do belo jovem Verseau era tão bonito que parecia exigir que ele dissesse algo. Não sabendo o que dizer, falou a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente.

– Boa noite... Ikki. – devolveu Hyoga, sorrindo também com os olhos claros, que se mostravam tão luminosos. Camus então ficou mais sério e, com um olhar mais severo, fez-se entender rapidamente por Milo. O homem então pôs a mão nas costas do filho, para apressá-lo a entrar, enquanto Milo regressava para junto de Ikki. Shun, que depois da chegada de Mime, parecera alheio a tudo, já se tinha encaminhado à carroça e estava sentado ali, esperando pelo irmão, para poderem partir.

– Phoenix... – começou a falar o braço direito de Camus, assim que chegou mais perto de Ikki, fazendo com que o moreno deixasse de olhar na direção da porta da casa que já se tinha fechado – Eu fico feliz que tudo tenha acabado bem, mas é preciso esclarecer algumas coisas para que tudo continue assim. – suspirou – Camus está realmente agradecido e ele vai mesmo querer demonstrar sua gratidão a você. Entretanto... isso não quer dizer que você vá ter um tratamento tão diferenciado dos outros empregados dessa casa.

– Como assim?

– Camus certamente fará com que você e seu irmão recebam um bom tratamento enquanto desejarem permanecer nessas terras. Mas o trato especial que ele dará a vocês termina aí. Isso quer dizer que algumas regras que ele faz valer para todos os empregados deverão valer também para vocês.

– Seja mais direto. – Ikki já se impacientava.

– Você e seu irmão continuam proibidos de dirigir a palavra ao filho de Camus.

– Está me dizendo que não posso falar com o Hyoga? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que se surpreendia com a familiaridade com que já falava do loiro.

– Para você, é senhor Hyoga. – corrigiu Milo, sério – E é exatamente isso que estou dizendo. Camus não quer os empregados da casa conversando com seu filho. E essa é uma das regras mais importantes a se seguir aqui.

– Mas... isso é ridículo! Por quê? – Ikki percebia que isso o incomodava bem mais que o devido.

– Não lhe interessa. Enfim, você e seu irmão são bem-vindos para continuarem aqui pelo tempo que quiserem. Mas não abusem da boa vontade de Camus. Ele só permitiu que você cometesse esse deslize agora porque acabou de salvar a vida de seu filho. Mas isso não mais deverá acontecer. Não mais se dirija ao jovem Verseau. Compreendeu?

Ikki bufou e antes que pudesse dizer algo em resposta, Shun o chamou, alegando estar cansado. O Andrômeda podia estar tentando evitar alguma confusão ou realmente estar esgotado, mas o fato é que ouvir o irmão falar fez que o moreno engolisse suas palavras:

– Compreendi. – respondeu secamente e, com isso, Milo despediu-se com um gesto de cabeça e saiu.

Ikki então subiu na carroça e pegou as rédeas do cavalo em suas mãos, colocando o animal em movimento. Shun mantinha o ar distante, mas ainda assim, o ex-condenado falou:

– Só estou aceitando ficar por sua causa, Shun. – disse, sem obter qualquer resposta. Shun nem parecia tê-lo ouvido, de tão perdido que parecia estar em seus próprios pensamentos. E Ikki, por sua vez, estava bastante inquieto. Falou isso porque parecia querer se convencer racionalmente desse fato quando, na verdade, ele já sabia que ficava por conta de um rapaz que mexia consigo mais do que deveria – Não posso me deixar envolver... não de novo... – suspirou o moreno, pronunciando essas palavras em voz baixa, sem se dar conta. E assim, em silêncio, Ikki e Shun regressavam à casa onde viviam os empregados, debaixo de uma noite bonita, enluarada e tão cheia de estrelas que se fazia iluminada, bem ao contrário do estado obscuro em que se viam os dois irmãos naquele momento...

Continua...


	4. Capítulo Quarto

Quando Hyoga acordou, seu primeiro movimento foi o de abraçar preguiçosamente seu travesseiro, enquanto sentia que sua consciência invadia-o aos poucos. Assim, tão logo ele pôde se considerar completamente desperto, os belos e resplandecentes olhos azuis abriram-se de uma vez, e o jovem loiro saltou de sua cama, correndo para abrir a enorme janela do quarto. Teria dormido demais? Teria perdido a hora? Céus; se isso tivesse acontecido, seu pai lhe daria um daqueles sermões...

Olhou para o céu e viu que, pela posição do sol, já era perto do meio-dia. Nunca havia dormido tanto.

Correu a procurar suas vestes, mas ao procurá-las pelo quarto, não as encontrou no lugar em que costumavam ficar. Só então se deu conta de que havia muitas coisas erradas ali.

Normalmente, despertava antes que qualquer criado entrasse em seu quarto para trazer-lhe suas vestes. Estava bem condicionado a isso; desde que se entendia por gente, seu pai fizera com que se habituasse a um regime bastante rígido, ao qual ele seguia religiosamente todos os dias.

Acordava sempre muito cedo, antes mesmo de o sol nascer. E, apesar de isso parecer um pouco exagerado, Hyoga tolerava bem esse hábito criado a partir da ordem de seu pai. Gostava de, sempre que se levantava da cama, abrir a janela e ver o céu ainda estrelado. Adorava o tom da abóbada celeste naquele momento, que já não era mais escuro como as trevas da noite, porém ainda não se transformara no azul límpido e claro da manhã. Era o meio-termo, e o jovem Verseau amava essa cor da madrugada; um azul escuro, tão escuro, denso e profundo que parecia esconder mistérios que Hyoga adoraria desvendar.

Nesses minutos de apreciação, o rapaz sonhava acordado, imaginando o que haveria no "mais-além". Era assim que o filho de Camus se referia a tudo que ele ambicionava conhecer um dia. Seu pai, sendo protetor como era, nunca lhe permitira ir muito longe. O chefe da Casa Verseau não aceitava que o filho lhe saísse da vista e isso significava que Hyoga nunca havia viajado, sequer ia muito além dos arredores das propriedades de seu pai. Por isso mesmo, o jovem desejava tão ardorosamente ir "mais-além" e conhecer o mundo sobre o qual tanto lia nos livros que seu mestre Dohko lhe mostrava e em outros que descobria por conta própria. As histórias lidas, os locais descritos... Tudo fazia com que sentisse o quanto precisava caminhar sozinho, sem a supervisão de seu pai acompanhando-o todo o tempo.

Entretanto, sabia ser esse um sonho que, tão cedo, não poderia realizar. E, enquanto o dia em que pudesse satisfazer esses desejos não chegava, Hyoga tinha de se contentar em apreciar esse belíssimo céu que se apresentava perante si, toda manhã, quando despertava. Afinal, esse céu da madrugada ajudava a não deixar que os sonhos lhe morressem. As sensações que o desconhecido lhe trazia, mistura de curiosidade e temor, eram o que sentia diante do denso azul da madrugada. Eram as mesmas sensações que lhe acometiam quando se indagava sobre o que encontraria no "mais-além". E eram sensações das quais gostava muito. O não saber, o fato de não poder planejar, de não ser controlado, de desconhecer seu futuro... Tudo isso lhe agradava, especialmente porque sua realidade era o extremo oposto disso. Camus tinha a vida do filho inteiramente planejada. Hyoga não dava um passo sequer sem a permissão e o conhecimento do pai. Devido a isso, o loiro mergulhava na imensidão daquele azul tão profundamente escuro que, não raro, sentia-se perder nele, como se buscasse desaparecer dentro dele, afundando em um abismo sem fim, desconhecendo seu rumo.

E pensava que devia ser assim ao olhar para o mar...

Essa era uma de suas principais frustrações. Nunca havia visto o mar. Não moravam perto do litoral e nunca tivera a chance de ver o oceano. Camus, algumas vezes, ia negociar em locais próximos a praias litorâneas. Porém, seu pai nunca o levou consigo nessas viagens. E sabia bem o motivo: Camus temia que o filho se afogasse e tal temor não era completamente infundado.

Hyoga, quando criança, fora levado pelos pais para um piquenique. Era incrível como Natássia conseguia que o marido atendesse a esses pedidos que ele, usualmente, não acataria. E, naquele dia em especial, conseguira convencer o esposo, pela primeira vez, a fazerem algo em família, apenas os três, sem empregados acompanhando-os.

Assim, foram para um bosque, perto dos arredores da propriedade, e lá começaram a preparar as coisas para um almoço familiar. Enquanto Camus tinha ficado entretido em arrumar o local para estender uma toalha, na qual realizariam a refeição, Natássia começara a retirar da cesta a comida que tinham trazido e, por um instante, perdeu Hyoga de vista. Mas isso fora o bastante para que o pior ocorresse: o local escolhido para o piquenique tinha sido próximo de um rio e o menino, fascinado por ser a primeira vez que se via diante desse espetáculo que a natureza lhe oferecia, deslumbrado com as águas cristalinas que corriam depressa, sentiu-se hipnotizado pelo rio e foi se aproximando para ver melhor, até que, querendo tocar nos peixes que conseguia ver nadando lá no fundo, terminou por se desequilibrar e cair dentro da água, sendo carregado pela correnteza veloz.

Acontecera tudo muito rápido; um grito apavorado de Natássia e logo Camus já estava dentro da água, nadando vigorosamente até seu filho que, felizmente, alcançara depressa. Apesar de esse episódio ter acabado bem, com a criança a salvo, o piquenique terminara naquele momento. Aliás, terminara em definitivo. Natássia nunca mais conseguira convencer o marido a saírem para um passeio desse tipo, pois Camus sempre alegava ser perigoso demais para o menino.

Hyoga mal se recordava desse dia, tampouco se lembrava da sensação de estar se afogando, de modo que não ficara com qualquer trauma. Pelo contrário; muitas vezes, ao se perder no azul da madrugada que tanto gostava de apreciar, pensava que, se pudesse escolher como morreria, sua decisão seria por afogar-se no mar. Era um pensamento mórbido, sabia disso. E não é que pensasse em se matar; por mais que sua vida não parecesse ter tanto sentido, jamais gostaria de trazer dor tão grande a seu pai. Se havia algo de que nunca se esquecera, tinha sido a dor que vira estampada nos olhos do pai pouco após sua mãe falecer. Camus tinha sido capaz de esconder isso muito bem depois, mas o rapaz nunca deixara essa recordação desaparecer. Por esse motivo, fazia tudo em sua vida para que tamanha tristeza jamais surgisse novamente nos olhos de seu pai.

Contudo, não podia evitar. Era um pensamento estranhamente atraente... Como deveria ser perder-se no azul profundo do oceano? Nunca vira o mar, mas imaginava-o no mesmo tom do céu da madrugada que tanto amava, assim como também o acreditava igualmente belo, poderoso e misterioso. O mar certamente abrigaria segredos, assim como o céu de todas as suas manhãs. Era devido a isso que, todos os dias, logo após deixar seu leito, Hyoga abria sua janela e ali ficava, mergulhado nos mistérios que adoraria desvendar. Sim; era fato. Tinha paixão pelo misterioso, pelo desconhecido, pelo enigmático. Amava o que não era capaz de conhecer completamente e, talvez por isso, desgostava tanto de sua vida. Ou, talvez, por ter uma vida tão planejada e controlada é que houvesse desenvolvido tamanha paixão por tudo que fugia do habitual, do rotineiro, do conhecido, do que seu pai chamava de seguro. Enfim; saber o motivo era o menos importante. O fato é que gostava bastante dos minutos que passava perdido naquele céu devido à inexplicável sensação de encontrar-se consigo mesmo durante esses curtos instantes. Por conta disso, sempre desejava que o momento de se perder naquela imensidão azul se prolongasse infinitamente.

No entanto, isso nunca ocorria. Sua rotina era impecável; pouco tempo depois de despertar e de apreciar a madrugada, os criados da casa batiam à porta de seu quarto para, em seguida, entrarem. Traziam-lhe as vestes do dia e, com o auxílio deles, o belo rapaz fazia sua higiene pessoal para depois se vestir. Assim que ficava pronto, encaminhava-se ao salão em que fazia as refeições com seu pai. Camus sempre tomava o café da manhã com o filho, abstendo-se desse hábito somente quando estava viajando. Entretanto, mesmo quando não podia estar presente, o chefe da Casa Verseau deixava claro que a rotina não deveria ser mudada durante sua ausência e, portanto, quando isso acontecia, Hyoga se sentava à mesa para tomar seu café pontualmente no horário de sempre, sentando-se na mesma cadeira, seguindo todos os mesmos hábitos, embora o pai sequer estivesse ali para verificar se tudo ocorria conforme o ordenado.

Quando não estava viajando, após a refeição matinal, Camus saía para cuidar de negócios enquanto Hyoga dirigia-se para a casa de seu mestre Dohko, a fim de tomar as lições do dia. Dohko era o responsável pela educação do jovem loiro e, como seu tutor, introduziu-o nas ciências da natureza e também nas ciências sociais. A Matemática tinha importância fundamental, pois aliada a um bom tino comercial, faria de Hyoga um excelente administrador. Contudo, o filho de Camus, apesar de inteligente, não era apaixonado por números, como seu pai gostaria que fosse. O rapaz tinha preferência pelas letras e sua maior paixão era a Literatura. Por meio dos livros, Hyoga podia viajar para lugares que não conhecia e, através das histórias que lia, sentia que vivia outras vidas, o que, para ele, era fantástico, uma vez que considerava a sua própria extremamente sem-graça.

Durante toda a manhã, ficava na casa de Dohko, sendo-lhe permitida apenas a companhia de seu mestre e do outro pupilo que lá vivia, Shiryu. Esse podia ser considerado o único amigo que Hyoga possuía e, possivelmente, um dos grandes responsáveis por tornar sua existência menos enfadonha. O rapaz, que sempre trazia seus longos cabelos negros presos em um bonito rabo-de-cavalo, era sereno e, muitas vezes, dava ao amigo palavras de sabedoria, às quais eram sempre bem-vindas para o loiro. Com ele, Hyoga sentia que podia agir mais naturalmente, o que era bom, mas isso não significava que podia dizer tudo o que gostaria ao amigo. Sabia bem da relação de confiança que Shiryu tinha para com Dohko, pois este o adotara quando ele era ainda uma criança. Podia ser a gratidão que sentia ou simplesmente a admiração que Shiryu tinha por seu pai adotivo; o fato é que o amigo era incapaz de mentir ou omitir qualquer coisa de Dohko. E, sendo seu mestre incrivelmente leal a seu pai, Hyoga sabia bem que, se mencionasse a Shiryu qualquer de seus pensamentos mais sombrios a respeito da vida que o cercava, não demoraria muito para tais palavras chegarem aos ouvidos de Dohko e, inevitavelmente, a seu pai.

Assim, nem mesmo Shiryu conhecia a fundo o que Hyoga sentia. E o jovem Verseau acreditava que assim era melhor. Não queria que o amigo ficasse preocupado consigo. De todo modo, mesmo tendo de ocultar seu verdadeiro eu, as manhãs tornavam-se prazerosas graças à companhia do amigo. E assim, as primeiras horas do dia transcorriam, tranquilamente, até a chegada da hora do almoço.

Da mesma forma que ocorria com o café da manhã, Hyoga sempre almoçava com seu pai, relevadas, é claro, as vezes em que este viajava. Camus então interrogava o filho a respeito de suas aulas e, finda a refeição, o pai voltava a ir cuidar de seus negócios enquanto o filho seguia para dar continuidade ao seu dia.

Às segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras, as tardes de Hyoga eram utilizadas para prosseguir com seu treinamento militar. Sendo essa uma importante tradição da família Verseau, era crucial que o rapaz estivesse preparado para ir a qualquer batalha, servindo à família Kido, como já tinha ocorrido tantas vezes com seus ancestrais.

O responsável por seu treinamento era Milo. Era ele quem decidia o tipo de treinamento do dia, que costumava variar entre equitação, luta corporal e técnicas de combate com uso de armas brancas, armas de fogo e arco-e-flecha.

Já nas terças e quintas-feiras, Hyoga ficava com seu pai, aprendendo mais sobre o negócio que um dia herdaria. Acompanhava Camus às visitas que ele fazia às inúmeras plantações de maçãs versianas, ia junto dele fechar negócios, apenas como observador, e sempre ficava ao lado do pai no amplo escritório que fora construído na Casa Verseau. Lá, aprendia na prática sobre a papelada com que teria de lidar um dia. Assim, como aprendiz de seu pai, auxiliava-o em todas as tarefas que ele executava, sendo, a todo momento, interrogado pelo pai sobre como proceder em tal negócio, que visava dessa maneira a ver se o filho estava aprendendo tudo quanto ele queria lhe ensinar.

À noite, jantavam sempre juntos e essa era a única refeição em que Milo juntava-se aos dois. Não se lembrava desde quando, exatamente, o braço direito de seu pai passou a fazer essa refeição junto deles, mas parecia ser assim desde que se entendia por gente. Milo sempre jantava com eles, pois esse era o momento em que o escorpiano colocava Camus a par de tudo que ocorrera durante o dia na propriedade. Problemas com criados, mantimentos que estavam em falta, o que necessitava ser comprado, como estavam os animais, se algum cavalo estava doente, se a Casa precisava de reparos, etc... Esses eram os assuntos que povoavam a mesa à noite e, por conta disso, era a refeição predileta de Hyoga. Amava o pai e gostava de estar perto dele; todavia, Camus tinha o hábito de sempre tomar-lhe lições e isso impedia que relaxasse na sua presença. Com Milo à mesa, tudo parecia mais fácil. O jeito descontraído do homem de confiança de seu pai animava os jantares e até mesmo Camus parecia uma pessoa mais afável em momentos assim.

Após o jantar, enquanto seu pai terminava de conversar com Milo, na ampla sala de estar a que se recolhiam, resolvendo os problemas expostos e ajeitando as coisas para o dia seguinte, Hyoga sentava-se à mesa de xadrez que lá ficava, próxima ao sofá em que os dois homens conversavam, e treinava mais essa habilidade. Camus apreciava muito a ideia de ter um filho que fosse exímio jogador de xadrez, pois julgava que aquele que dominasse essa habilidade seria dono de grande capacidade intelectual e também militar, o que era muito do seu apreço. O chefe da Casa Verseau considerava que este era o momento de lazer que oferecia a seu filho e, nas vezes em que sua conversa com Milo terminava mais cedo, aproveitava para jogar um pouco com Hyoga.

Quando finalmente chegava a hora de dormirem, Hyoga respirava aliviado. Finalmente chegava o momento em que poderia ficar só, o que significava não ter de agir de acordo com o esperado, dentro do perfil engendrado por seu pai.

Assim, quando entrava em seu quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si, corria a pegar um livro em sua abarrotada estante e devorava páginas seguidas, quase sem ver o tempo passar. Ficava sempre acordado até que a vela que acendia para ler chegasse à metade. Era quando começava a sentir o corpo reclamar um justo descanso. Retirava suas roupas sozinho, porque à noite, ao menos, convencera seu pai de que não precisava de criados consigo. Camus, ponderando que o filho não estaria se vestindo para compromisso algum, aliás, pelo contrário, considerando que ele apenas se despia de suas roupas a fim de poder dormir, não viu problemas em conceder esse pedido ao filho. Apesar de parecer pequena, essa era uma grande vitória de Hyoga. Desse modo, tinha conseguido que aquele pequeno momento do dia fosse apenas seu, sem interrupção ou intromissão de ninguém.

Então, guardava seu livro de volta na estante, pois se o deixasse fora do lugar, os criados poderiam contar isso a seu pai. Afinal, de quando em quando, Camus interrogava os criados sobre os aposentos do filho, desejando saber se tudo estava em ordem. Se os livros fossem sempre deixados fora de seu ambiente natural e esperado, Camus acabaria perguntando se Hyoga os estava lendo, e quando. Sem poder mentir, o rapaz teria de dizer que vinha perdendo algumas das horas de sono para ler, sonhando acordado. E Hyoga sabia bem que seu pai não aprovaria esse hábito de leitura até altas horas da noite, pois o homem de tão rígidos costumes sempre dizia que uma boa noite de sono era o segredo do sucesso. E ele acreditava que, após o xadrez, Hyoga fosse direto para a cama. Assim, como o loiro não desejava perder esse momento que era sempre um oásis em seu dia, ele fazia o possível para que seu pai jamais descobrisse esse seu hábito. Sendo assim, nunca se esquecia de guardar o livro, exatamente onde ele ficava na prateleira, seguindo um padrão alfabético de títulos. Em seguida, deitava-se na confortável cama, apagava a vela que iluminara sua leitura e, enfim, adormecia. Devido às horas perdidas com essa literatura clandestina, dormia pouco, pois era preciso que acordasse sempre cedo. Dormia por volta de cinco e, quando muito, seis horas por noite. Seu corpo acostumou-se e não se sentia mal com apenas essa quantia de sono. Tanto que, antes mesmo de os criados baterem-lhe à porta, seu relógio biológico fazia com que acordasse antes. E acordava até bem disposto.

Essa era a sua rotina durante a semana. Aos fins de semana, sua rotina era mais flexível, mas em parte, apenas.

Sábados e domingos serviam para que fosse com seu pai a festas, jantares e reuniões com homens de negócio como Camus. Contudo, como esses eventos sociais não perduravam por todo o fim de semana, Hyoga tinha aqui seus momentos de folga. Nos intervalos entre um jantar e uma festa, um evento e alguma reunião, o rapaz lia. E, ao menos nessas horas, não precisava esconder isso de seu pai, que lhe permitia esse justo descanso. Além da leitura, o loiro adorava usar seu escasso tempo livre para cavalgar, outro passatempo de que gostava bastante. Só não podia deixar a propriedade de seu pai, mas com isso já havia se acostumado. Não que fosse aceitar essa imposição de Camus eternamente, mas, por agora, não lhe fazia mal em obedecer a mais essa ordem. Já acatava tantas outras; qual a diferença em aceitar mais uma?

Enfim, seguir as ordens e os planejamentos de seu pai faziam parte de sua habitual rotina. Por isso estava agora tão confuso. O que tinha ocorrido? Camus nunca o deixava dormir tanto!

Pensou por um momento... o que teria feito para que abandonasse sua rígida rotina? Teria sido o jantar de seu aniversário? Mas o jantar nem terminara tão tarde! Em virtude do ocorrido, devido à comoção generalizada dos convidados, Camus e Milo concordaram que o melhor era encerrar a noite naquele momento. Assim, a Casa esvaziou-se rápido e os três foram dormir razoavelmente cedo.

Por sinal, mesmo quando participavam de algum evento que os obrigava a dormir fora de seu horário rotineiro, Camus impunha que o horário de despertar fosse sempre o mesmo. Segundo ele, um hábito era mantido pela sua constância. Além disso, quando o horário de irem para a cama variava, a variação nunca era tamanha, a ponto de verdadeiramente atrapalhar seu período de sono. O homem de rígidos hábitos nunca se permitia perder inteiramente a hora.

Hyoga considerou tudo isso em pensamento e continuou sem encontrar resposta para a sua inquietação. Era fato que seu pai não lhe deixaria dormir a mais por conta do jantar da véspera. Mas então, como podia ser que estava ali, sendo que já se aproximava da hora do almoço?

Foi então que pareceu encontrar a resposta. O ocorrido com o cavalo, o fato de que sua vida correra um sério risco... Sim; isso podia ter contribuído para que o pai deixasse que dormisse mais. Talvez, Camus pensasse que o susto houvesse sido muito grande e que o filho precisasse de mais horas de descanso.

Hyoga, realmente, fez bom uso dessas horas a mais de descanso. E o motivo disso tinha mesmo a ver com o que acontecera na véspera; entretanto, não se relacionava com o susto sofrido.

Quando foi para sua cama, o jovem loiro não conseguiu dormir. Tentou ler, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, a leitura não foi sua amiga e as palavras no papel eram lidas e relidas, mas pareciam não entrar em sua cabeça. A mente, confusa, dava voltas, e desejava regressar àqueles momentos cheios de adrenalina.

Pensava em Ikki e a viva imagem daquele homem injetava tantas emoções desconhecidas em seu corpo que, agitado, revirava-se na cama, incapaz de relaxar e adormecer. Sua mente cavalgava, galopava, assim como seu coração, e todo ele via-se impossibilitado de pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o homem que salvara sua vida.

Os pensamentos que impediram-no de dormir, embora o corpo cansado pedisse por descanso, eram difusos, sem nexo. Hyoga pensava em Ikki, involuntariamente, e esses pensamentos não faziam sentido, não seguiam uma lógica coerente. Sua mente apenas voltava-se para a imagem de Ikki, retornando àquela pele morena marcada por cicatrizes, recordando-se dos cabelos negros balançando ao vento, relembrando o calor de seu corpo, ouvindo ecoar em seus ouvidos, uma vez mais, a rouquidão áspera de sua voz...

No entanto, a imagem em que se fixou e que trouxe , de algum modo, relaxamento ao seu corpo, foram os olhos azuis de Ikki. Olhos de um azul denso, escuro, profundo...

Azuis como a madrugada.

Provavelmente, azuis como o oceano.

Hyoga sorriu com essa lembrança. Não compreendia bem o que se passava consigo, mas sentia-se bem com esses pensamentos. Era verdade que, por culpa deles, passara a madrugada inteira acordado, mas, ao menos, seu pai lhe deixara dormir até agora e, desse modo, nunca esteve tão bem disposto.

Decidido a agradecer a Camus e sentindo uma vontade imensa de iniciar esse novo dia, que lhe parecia prometer mais sensações que desconhecia e que ansiava vivenciar, vestiu-se sozinho, escolhendo algumas peças mais simples de seu vestuário e que ficavam guardadas em um grande armário branco.

Deixou seu quarto e, tão logo adentrou o corredor, criados vieram até ele, de forma que Hyoga percebeu que eles estavam esperando que ele despertasse e os chamasse para trazer suas vestes. Contudo, o rapaz fez um breve gesto, indicando que estava bem e não precisava de nada. Os servos se entreolharam, mas nada fizeram. Curvaram-se em sinal de respeito e se retiraram.

Hyoga seguiu para onde imaginava que encontraria o pai. Por isso, dirigiu-se para o escritório e, sem permitir que algum criado avisasse que entraria, abriu a porta e praticamente invadiu o local. Normalmente não agiria assim, mas tinha acordado sentindo-se bem e a ideia de que seu pai tinha agido de forma tão distinta lhe fazia pensar que Camus pudesse estar mudando. Quem sabe os acontecimentos da véspera não o tivessem feito repensar algumas coisas? Sim, isso podia estar acontecendo. Seu pai lhe deixara dormir a mais, como nunca fizera antes. Se isso não era sinal de mudanças, o que mais poderia ser...?

– Papai, bom dia. Eu queria lhe agradecer por... – começou a falar tão logo entrou no escritório, mas interrompeu-se assim que notou seu pai estar acompanhado de outra pessoa.

Reconheceu rápido quem era o homem sentado em frente a Camus. Era um dos melhores compradores das maçãs que produziam. Compreendeu imediatamente que seu pai estava em uma reunião de negócios e sentiu-se embaraçado por cometer uma gafe como essa. Todavia, esse embaraço sequer poderia ser notado em sua expressão facial ou corporal. Camus ensinara-lhe bem; nem sempre podiam acertar, mas fosse como fosse, em toda e qualquer ocasião, tinham de ser senhores de seu corpo e mente. Isso significava agir com a mesma altivez em todos os momentos, mesmo diante de uma atitude errada, precipitada ou vergonhosa. Quanto menos importância se der ao erro, menor ele parecerá aos outros. Por isso, discretamente, fez um gesto de desculpas ao pai, um aceno respeitoso de cumprimento ao convidado e fez menção de que sairia do local. Camus, no entanto, impediu-o:

– Não há necessidade de sair, Hyoga. – e, voltando-se ao homem diante de si, estendeu-lhe a mão com um sorriso cordial, mas contido, como era-lhe comum – Então, está fechado. – apertaram-se as mãos – Fico muito satisfeito com todo o combinado. – o homem levantou-se e Camus acompanhou-o até a porta. A essa altura, Hyoga já havia se sentado em uma poltrona e esperava para conversar com o pai – Mandarei ainda hoje um mensageiro até sua casa, para que possa enviar-me notícias sobre quando será o melhor momento para o senhor e sua família. Até mais, meu caro. – despediu-se do homem e, fechando a porta do escritório, voltou para sua mesa.

Hyoga analisou as feições de seu pai. Camus estava bem-humorado. Realmente, sentia que algo havia acontecido. Seu pai estava parecendo feliz, como era raro de se ver. Decidiu então dar continuidade ao que havia planejado e estava prestes a retomar o que dizia, mas Camus o interrompeu:

– Meu filho, eu sei que deve ter estranhado o fato de eu tê-lo deixado dormir além do usual hoje. Mas, acredite-me. Houve um bom motivo.

O rapaz loiro abriu um largo sorriso ante esse comentário. Camus, como se o percebesse, sorriu em retorno ao jovem, e continuou:

– Antes que os criados pudessem ir acordá-lo, eu pedi que não o fizessem porque uma visita acabava de chegar. Muito cedo, eu sei. E não costumo ver com bons olhos essas visitas que aparecem em horários inapropriados. Mas, compreendendo o motivo e a urgência, relevei e aceitei a audiência que o conde Ausmith de Polaris pleiteava. E não me arrependi. – fez um breve silêncio, como se esse gesto aumentasse a importância do que viria a dizer – Meu filho, o conde Ausmith, irmão do rei Mitsumasa Kido, veio me propor um acordo que me deixou imensamente feliz. – nesse momento, o sorriso de Hyoga se desfez, porque a conversa seguia um rumo diferente do que ele esperava – Sua filha, Freya de Polaris, está em idade de se casar. E, para minha imensa alegria, o conde Ausmith me veio dizer que não há, por todo reino, melhor rapaz para noivo de sua filha que não o meu varão, meu filho, o herdeiro da Casa Verseau!

Hyoga não conseguia dizer palavra. Camus então aproximou-se de seu filho, com seu sorriso contido, mas demonstrando uma vivacidade rara naquela expressão comumente fria:

– Meu filho, não imagina minha felicidade e meu orgulho. Assim como ocorreu comigo, você também se casará aos dezoito anos; uma excelente idade para constituir família. Eu não esperava por isso, não havia planejado, mas quis o destino que você seguisse meus passos. Comigo também foi assim; logo após a minha apresentação à sociedade, meu casamento com sua mãe foi concretizado. E, pouco tempo depois, fomos agraciados com seu nascimento.

Camus, de frente para seu herdeiro, colocou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz, que pareceu sentir, nesse momento, o peso do mundo sobre si:

– Se tudo assim continuar, acredito que, muito em breve, você e Freya poderão dar às suas famílias a felicidade de um neto. Eu, certamente, ficaria muito contente com isso.

– Papai. – Hyoga finalmente conseguiu se manifestar – Eu não... – a voz vinha embargada. O rapaz precisou pigarrear para prosseguir com uma voz que denotasse maior força no que precisava dizer – Eu não posso. Sequer conheço essa moça. Como posso me casar com ela?

O semblante de Camus tornou-se frio, como era de costume. Suas mãos abandonaram os ombros do filho e, cruzando-as atrás, passou a caminhar pelo seu escritório, até parar em frente ao enorme quadro que ficava sobre a lareira. Na pintura, viam-se Camus, Natássia e Hyoga ainda criança, como uma família perfeita.

– Hyoga, isso é o de menos. Você e Freya se conhecerão em breve. Já está decidido. Vocês vão se casar. – não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação – Os preparativos para o casamento começarão a ser arranjados o quanto antes.

– Papai, eu não posso... – respirou fundo. Mal acreditava que estava contrariando seu pai; mas o que ele lhe estava impondo dessa vez era muito mais do que poderia suportar – Eu não quero.

– Não quer? – Camus voltou-se apenas um pouco, para poder encarar o filho que, recebendo o duro olhar de seu pai, baixou o rosto – Não quer ter uma família? Recusa-se a ter uma das melhores coisas que já ocorreram comigo? – indagou, com a voz fria, apontando para o quadro sobre a lareira.

O rapaz loiro olhou para a pintura que seu pai apontava e silenciou. Entretanto, observando aquela imagem, seu rosto ganhou uma expressão melancólica:

– ...Uma das melhores coisas que ocorreram com o senhor? – a indagação tinha um tom meio sarcástico, meio amargo. E não havia sido proposital – Não tenho tanta certeza disso, papai.

O ruivo apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, demonstrando-se incomodado com esse comentário.

– O que está querendo dizer com isso, Hyoga? – a pergunta veio em um tom autoritário, exigindo uma resposta.

– A família perfeita que todos imaginavam existir... Ela nunca foi real. Esse quadro, essa imagem... ela não demonstra, de fato, o que nossa família realmente era.

O herdeiro da Casa Verseau jamais havia feito qualquer comentário sobre suas lembranças de infância. Nunca dissera algo a respeito das brigas entre seus pais que costumava presenciar escondido. E nunca o fizera por sempre desejar manter a relação com seu pai da melhor forma possível. Entretanto, esse dia estava totalmente fora do habitual. Começara distinto, seguia distinto... E agora, via-se dizendo coisas, tomando atitudes que não eram de seu feitio. O que o estava agitando tanto a ponto de agir assim, tão fora de seu modo controlado de ser?

Não sabia o que estava acarretando tantas mudanças. Poderiam ser os acontecimentos da véspera? A chegada do invasor, as descobertas sobre injustiças que aconteciam tão perto de si sem que soubesse? O tratamento injusto que seu pai dera àqueles dois irmãos, que nada de mau haviam feito? O risco de morrer, em virtude do incidente com seu presente de aniversário?

Não sabia dizer, mas o fato era que o dia anterior tinha sido cheio de surpresas, como não estava acostumado a ver acontecer. Completando esse quadro, acordara fora de seu horário para receber uma notícia que lhe era, no mínimo, intragável. Casar-se era um pensamento completamente fora de suas cogitações. Ainda ambicionava fazer tanto de sua vida antes de se casar!

Ora, verdade seja dita. Nunca sequer havia pensado em se casar. Seus maiores sonhos sempre giraram ao redor de uma única coisa: adquirir sua liberdade. Poder caminhar com seus próprios pés, escolhendo o caminho que desejasse. Não sabia ainda quando isso poderia se tornar realidade, mas ansiava pela chegada do dia em que pudesse ser senhor de sua vida e destino.

E, agora, seu pai lhe trazia essa proposta... ou melhor, essa imposição! A notícia do casamento lhe pegara de surpresa, estava completamente despreparado, desarmado para algo assim. A ideia de um casamento parecia-lhe o prolongamento da prisão em que vivia atualmente. Não; não podia aceitar. Não algo dessa magnitude. Para tudo havia um limite e havia atingido o seu.

Não estava, em virtude de todo esse contexto, em seu melhor momento para escolher as palavras adequadas para discutir com Camus. Por isso, pela primeira vez, enfrentava o pai, dizendo-lhe palavras que jamais imaginara que fossem abandonar sua boca algum dia.

– Está querendo me dizer que nossa família era uma mentira, Hyoga? – a voz de Camus trazia um tom desconhecido pelo rapaz.

– Não, papai. Nossa família não era uma mentira. Mas a felicidade que muitos achavam enxergar nela, sim.

O homem ruivo calou-se por alguns segundos. Mas depois revidou de forma defensiva: - De onde tirou ideias tão absurdas?

– Das inúmeras brigas que vocês tinham e que eu costumava presenciar, escondido. O senhor nunca soube que eu via tudo, papai. Mas a mamãe sabia, pois eu sempre ficava com ela depois que o senhor a deixava, em prantos, após discutirem.

Camus nunca pensara na possibilidade de o filho conhecer a existência dessas discussões, tampouco de presenciá-las. Ficou sem palavras diante disso.

– Eu não quero constituir uma família como o senhor fez, papai. Não acho certo. Não acho que seria justo comigo, ou com essa moça. Tenho certeza de que ela preferiria se casar com alguém que a conhecesse e amasse...

– Eu amava a sua mãe, Hyoga. – a essa altura, Camus estava de costas para o filho, com as mãos apoiadas na sua mesa de trabalho e o corpo um pouco encurvado, sendo difícil enxergar seu rosto.

– Sei que amava, papai. A seu modo, o senhor a amava. Mas não como ela precisava...

– Não fale do que não entende. Você era apenas uma criança, não sabe o que se passava entre nós. – ainda sem olhar para o filho, Camus endireitou o corpo e pareceu levar uma mão à face, em um gesto ligeiro e discreto.

– Eu era apenas uma criança, sim. Mas me recordo de algumas coisas que vocês diziam em meio àquelas brigas. E me lembro, principalmente, de uma frase que o senhor sempre repetia nessas discussões. – hesitou um instante, mas continuou – O senhor sempre dizia que não poderia amá-la como ela gostaria. Que sentia muito, mas não podia dar a ela o amor de que ela tanto necessitava...

– Você... ouviu essas coisas? – finalmente, o ruivo voltou-se novamente para o filho e, naquele momento, Hyoga arrependeu-se amargamente de ter revelado esse fato a seu pai. Camus tinha uma expressão de profunda dor estampada em seu rosto e era visível que seus olhos estavam úmidos.

Hyoga nunca mais tinha visto o pai chorar. Não desde a noite em que Natássia falecera.

O jovem engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que fazer. Uma parte sua desejava intensamente ir até o pai e abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, pedir desculpas pelo que acabava de dizer. Contudo, a expressão corporal de Camus parecia repelir qualquer atitude desse tipo naquele instante.

– Hyoga, vá almoçar.

– Papai, eu... – o jovem tentou se adiantar na direção do pai.

– Vá almoçar. – Camus repetiu, enfático, voltando a ficar de costas para o filho – Tenho coisas a resolver e não poderei acompanhá-lo nessa refeição hoje. Mas vá logo, ou irá se atrasar para os treinos com Milo.

– Papai. – Hyoga tentou insistir uma vez mais.

–Vá almoçar, Hyoga. Agora. – o dono da Casa Verseau usou de toda a autoridade nessas palavras, que ganharam mais peso quando ele olhou em um rápido relance para o filho. Embora fosse possível perceber o imenso esforço deste homem em se mostrar controlado, era fácil notar que ele não estava conseguindo ser bem sucedido nisso. Os olhos ficavam mais úmidos e logo uma lágrima se formaria, rolando face abaixo. Como se soubesse disso, o ruivo rapidamente desviou o rosto, fingindo analisar alguns papéis sobre a mesa – Você já foi liberado das lições matinais que recebe de Dohko. Não espere que o mesmo vá ocorrer com os treinos que recebe de Milo. Agora vá.

O rapaz loiro compreendeu que Camus se segurava para não desmoronar na frente do filho. Nunca o tinha visto assim antes e nunca quis tanto evitar que seu pai sofresse, como sentia que ele sofria agora.

Porém, não tinha ideia de como se aproximar. E, mesmo que soubesse, não saberia o que dizer ou fazer. Não; definitivamente, não sabia como poderia amenizar a dor que acabava de trazer ao pai. Na verdade, a única pessoa que parecia saber lidar com Camus, qualquer que fosse o momento, era Milo.

Esse pensamento pareceu iluminá-lo. Sem se demorar mais, deixou o escritório sem dizer qualquer coisa, sabendo que esse simples ato já era de boa serventia a seu pai, que, sem dúvidas, precisava ficar um pouco sozinho.

Todavia, não foi almoçar, como o pai mandara. Não; precisava consertar o que tinha feito. Assim, deixou rápido a grande casa, sem ser interceptado por qualquer criado – até porque, os empregados recebiam ordens de jamais falarem com o jovem Verseau, a menos que lhes fosse ordenado o contrário.

Lá fora, não demorou muito para encontrar Milo. Tinha em mente que iria buscá-lo nos prováveis lugares em que ele poderia estar e o primeiro local em que foi procurá-lo foram os estábulos. Talvez, em algum nível inconsciente, estivesse esperando se deparar com a cena que, de fato, presenciou.

Milo estava conversando com o forasteiro, que ouvia a tudo que o braço direito de Camus lhe dizia, em silêncio, com os braços cruzados sobre o forte peito. Os cabelos negros, à luz do dia, pareciam ainda mais escuros, contrastando com a claridade da manhã. Embora esse dia estivesse um tanto cinzento, com nuvens escuras que iam se acumulando aos poucos, a manhã era obviamente mais clara que a noite e era essa claridade que permitia ao jovem loiro enxergar melhor as feições daquele homem que tanto o intrigava.

Entretanto, não lhe foi possível analisar a figura de Ikki com calma, pois sua presença foi rapidamente notada por Milo que, vendo Hyoga ali, adiantou-se com pressa até onde estava o jovem Verseau:

– Hyoga! O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar almoçando agora?

– Eu vim atrás de você, Milo.

– Não está na hora dos nossos treinos, ainda. E mesmo que estivesse, você sabe muito bem que deve me esperar em casa, para que eu vá buscá-lo.

– Sim, Milo... sei muito bem de tudo isso. Mas houve uma emergência.

O escorpiano suspirou. – Hyoga, você precisa parar de inventar desculpas para fugir do controle do seu pai. Eu já disse que estou disposto a ajudá-lo a enfrentar esse problema, mas, para isso, precisamos conversar com ele, em vez de você ficar encontrando meios de escapar de sua vigilância.

– Milo, dessa vez não é nada disso. Quero dizer, é também, mas o problema agora é de outra natureza. Eu falei algo que... magoou o meu pai.

– Magoou seu pai? Tem certeza? – o tom do homem de longos cabelos loiros era de incredulidade.

– Sim. – Hyoga compreendeu que não seria interessante fazer rodeios. Seu pai precisava de Milo, e precisava agora. Então, foi direto ao ponto: - Eu contei ao meu pai que presenciava as brigas que ele e minha mãe tinham quando eu era pequeno. E disse que me lembrava de algumas coisas que ele falava para ela naquelas ocasiões.

– Como é? Você... Você presenciava aquelas discussões? – Milo empalideceu diante dessa afirmação inesperada.

– É; eu costumava ficar escondido nessas horas. E ouvi coisas que meu pai disse à minha mãe; coisas que preferia não ter ouvido... – suspirou profundamente – De qualquer modo, ele está precisando de você agora, Milo.

– O que você falou para o seu pai?

– Algo que ouvi algumas vezes naquela época... Eu disse que escutei ele falar que nunca poderia amar minha mãe como ela precisava.

– Céus... Hyoga... – Milo pressionou dois dedos contra sua testa, fechando os olhos e absorvendo o que acabava de ouvir.

O rapaz não disse mais nada. Apenas observou como o homem de confiança de seu pai mostrava-se abalado e imaginou que Milo soubesse de mais do que aparentava. O que ele acabava de dizer ao escorpiano não parecia surpreendê-lo, mas parecia preocupá-lo. Tanto que, sem acrescentar mais qualquer coisa, o loiro de cabelos compridos e ondulados retirou-se apressado, em direção à grande casa.

E esqueceu-se inteiramente de que deixava Hyoga ali, sozinho.

Ou melhor, com Ikki.

O moreno não havia tirado os olhos do jovem Verseau desde que ele chegara. Sabia que não devia, mas não podia evitar.

Recriminava-se de não ter conseguido tirar esse rapaz de seus pensamentos desde a noite passada.

Na verdade, desde que colocara os olhos no jovem loiro, sua atenção tinha ficado magneticamente presa a ele. O rapaz possuía uma beleza que lhe era inata, e como se isso não bastasse, ele ainda parecia uma flor criada em estufa. Era tão bem cuidado, que sua aparência delicada deixava entrever quão sedosos deviam ser aqueles cabelos dourados, quão macia deveria ser aquela pele branca, quão perfumado deveria ser aquele corpo...

Aliás, ele pôde comprovar tudo isso graças àquele incidente com o cavalo. Quando o vira pela primeira vez, não imaginava que tão cedo conseguiria ver-se próximo àquele rapaz a ponto de confirmar todos aqueles pensamentos. Ora, na realidade, nem imaginava que algum dia poderia ver-se em tal situação.

No entanto, quis o acaso que se enganasse e, após salvar a vida do rapaz, viu-se tão próximo a ele que pôde constatar que as primeiras impressões estavam corretas. Os cabelos, a pele, o perfume... Tudo aquilo serviu para deixá-lo inebriado.

Inebriado e perdido nessas sensações durante o restante da noite.

O fato de Milo ter-lhe dito que não deveria mais dirigir a palavra ao rapaz deixara Ikki revoltado. Muito mais do que imaginava que seria natural. E isso, acrescido às confusas sensações que lhe ficaram do contato tão íntimo com Hyoga não permitiram que dormisse.

Tentou disfarçar essas inquietações, porque não queria que Shun percebesse e se preocupasse. Mas se Ikki não estivesse tão ocupado fingindo uma tranquilidade que não sentia, teria notado que seu irmão também não estava bem e, assim como ele, tentava aparentar uma calma inexistente.

A dificuldade em pegar no sono, responsável por fazê-lo adormecer quando já estava perto de amanhecer, somada a tudo pelo que o ex-condenado tivera de passar até reencontrar seu irmão, fizeram com que Ikki dormisse até perto da hora do almoço. Shun não o despertou antes disso, até porque o próprio Milo lhe disse que não o fizesse. O responsável pela Casa Verseau imaginava que o antigo prisioneiro estivesse cansado e permitiu que hoje ele dormisse até que tivesse todas as suas energias recuperadas.

Tão logo Ikki acordou, ele foi em busca de Milo, conforme fora ordenado. Não fazia muito tempo que o tinha encontrado, próximo aos estábulos, e tinham apenas começado a conversar sobre como seriam os trabalhos que executaria naquelas terras, quando Hyoga apareceu.

Recordando-se do que Milo lhe tinha dito na véspera, tentou desviar seus olhos daquele rapaz que insistia em atrair sua atenção, mesmo sem querer. Mas não conseguiu e, por mais que tentasse, não foi capaz de olhar para outro lado, assim como também não pôde deixar de ouvir a conversa entabulada pelos dois.

Dessa maneira, quando o representante pessoal de Camus deixou o local, Ikki não se moveu, sem saber como reagir.

E Hyoga, sem pensar duas vezes, dirigiu-se até ele:

– Olá. – cumprimentou, assim que se viu próximo o bastante.

– Olá. – Ikki respondeu, algo nervoso. A proximidade do jovem Verseau deixou-o mais tenso e isso ajudou-o a desviar o olhar, fixando seus olhos em qualquer coisa que não fosse o rapaz de cabelos dourados.

– É aqui que vai trabalhar? – indagou, em um tom impessoal, enquanto fazia uma varredura pelo local com seus olhos muito claros.

– Sim. – ainda não entendia por que esse rapaz insistia em falar consigo. Não tinham nada em comum! Por um momento, pensou que Hyoga apenas quisesse agradecer-lhe por ter salvado sua vida, mas lembrou-se de que, mesmo antes do incidente, esse loiro tinha vindo conversar com ele, por sabe-se lá que motivo. E agora, novamente, lá estava ele querendo puxar assunto.

– Meu cavalo está aí? – Hyoga questionou, lançando um olhar interrogativo para os estábulos.

– Sim. – Ikki mantinha-se monossilábico. Não que se preocupasse demais em seguir ordens, mas além de não querer criar mais problemas para Shun, simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

– É só isso que sabe falar? "Sim"? – provocou o loiro, com um sorriso desconcertante.

– Não.

O sorriso agora transformou-se em uma leve risada.

– "Sim", "não"... Você é sempre assim, lacônico?

– Não. – tornou Ikki que, vendo a expressão divertida nos olhos de Hyoga, acabou acrescentando – Desculpe-me; mas recebi ordens de não conversar com você. Digo, com o senhor. – em seu tom de voz, ficava claro que Ikki não se sentia à vontade falando desse modo, que demonstrava uma subserviência que não combinava com sua personalidade. Contudo, tinha de agir assim pelo irmão. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer por Shun, depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

– Por favor. Não me chame de "senhor". Eu não gosto. – o desagrado por ouvir tais palavras de Ikki era visível em sua expressão.

– Não posso fazer nada a respeito. Milo me disse que deveria tratá-lo dessa forma.

– Engraçado é que você não trata o Milo por "senhor".

– Ele não me deu ordens para tratá-lo assim.

– Ontem, você não me parecia o tipo de pessoa que atende a todo tipo de ordens.

– E eu não sou.

– Não é o que parece. Não mais. Infelizmente, acho que me enganei sobre você.

– Enganou-se sobre mim? Como assim?

– Quando você chegou ontem, pensei que fosse diferente de todos que eu conhecia. Você me pareceu diferente de todas as pessoas que me cercam e isso havia me intrigado. É uma pena saber que me enganei e que você é apenas mais um serviçal que só sabe seguir ordens.

– Ah, sim. – aquilo tinha ferido o orgulho do moreno – E que bom saber que eu não me enganei a seu respeito.

– Como é? – foi a vez de Hyoga perguntar.

– Assim que eu vi você, quando cheguei ontem, imaginei que se tratasse de mais um menino rico e mimado. Bom saber que acertei.

– Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse modo?

– Apenas um serviçal, como você mesmo disse. – o tom rude foi reforçado em cada uma das palavras – Agora, que tal voltar para sua casa, menino rico? Ah, desculpe-me. – agora usava de um tom bastante sarcástico – Por que não volta para casa, senhor menino rico?

– Você não tem permissão para se dirigir a mim dessa forma. – Ikki tinha mexido com o brio de Hyoga. Ninguém jamais havia falado consigo desse modo, nesse tom – Retire o que disse imediatamente.

– E se eu não quiser?

– Então terá de arcar com as consequências desse ato. – respondeu rápido, com um olhar tão frio quanto a sua postura.

Ikki bufou, demonstrando-se contrariado. Mas tinha se prometido não trazer mais problemas para Shun. Estar naquele lugar, naquelas terras, parecia importante para o irmão. E, até que pudesse oferecer algo melhor ao caçula, seria melhor que ficassem ali. Mesmo que, para isso, tivesse de engolir seu orgulho, como agora:

– Sinto muito, senhor Hyoga. Eu retiro o que disse. – falou séria e friamente. Não havia mais ousadia em seu tom de voz, mas também não demonstrava a típica submissão dos outros empregados da casa. E, sem querer se prolongar naquela situação, deu as costas para o loiro, dando a entender que iria cuidar de seu trabalho.

Vendo o moreno se afastar, Hyoga deixou escapar um suspiro. O que estava fazendo? Estava se tornando seu pai? Pela primeira vez, agia exatamente como Camus e fizera isso de forma não intencional. Pelo visto, de tanto esforçar-se para copiar seus gestos e suas ações, estava começando a seguir mesmo seus passos.

Mas não era isso que queria para si:

– Desculpe-me. – pronunciou alto, para que o forasteiro pudesse ouvi-lo, apesar de já se encontrar a certa distância dele.

Ikki parou e olhou para trás. A voz de Hyoga vinha desprovida da altivez com que ele tinha lhe falado até poucos minutos atrás. E sua aparência demonstrava também maior vulnerabilidade.

– Eu não estou tendo um dia muito bom. Acabei descontando minhas frustrações em você, mas você não tem nada a ver com isso. Então, eu... sinto muito. – apesar de saber que agia corretamente pedindo desculpas àquele homem, Hyoga se sentia um pouco desconfortável. Olhava para o chão, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito, por não saber o que fazer com eles.

Nunca se via nessa posição, então era estranho falar daquele jeito. Especialmente quando a pessoa com quem falava tinha um olhar tão poderoso que, mesmo sem encará-lo, conseguia senti-lo queimando em sua pele.

– Tudo bem. – Ikki sentiu-se impelido a dizer algo assim em resposta. Percebia que Hyoga falava com sinceridade – Já estou acostumado a ser tratado assim.

A intenção do ex-prisioneiro era melhorar a situação, mas essa última frase causou um efeito contrário em Hyoga:

– Não devia. As pessoas não deviam ser tratadas assim. Ninguém é melhor que ninguém; não a ponto de se acharem no direito de tratar outra pessoa como se ela não valesse nada. – o bonito rapaz levou a mão a seus cabelos dourados e deslizou os dedos pelas madeixas louras, como costumava fazer ao se sentir nervoso – Eu sei que, desde que chegou, as impressões que deve ter tido daqui não foram das melhores. Porém, eu realmente gostaria que soubesse que não partilho dessa forma como meu pai se relaciona com os empregados.

Ikki sorriu. Era engraçado ver-se nessa situação. Havia tanto tempo que não sabia o que era ser tratado com respeito. E agora esse rapaz falava consigo de uma forma que demonstrava preocupação em se fazer entender, não apenas pedindo-lhe desculpas, mas querendo se justificar pelo que dissera.

– Tudo bem. – o moreno repetiu – Eu entendi o que disse e agradeço pelo pedido de desculpas.

Os dois ficaram calados, sem saber como prosseguir uma conversa que ambos não desejavam ainda que terminasse. Contudo, não sabiam o que dizer. Havia algo ali, aquela sensação de que, se prolongada, aquela conversa poderia trazer algo bom. Um pressentimento sem muita lógica, mas que de tão forte, se fazia crível.

O silêncio entre eles crescia consideravelmente, mas nenhum dos dois fazia menção de que iria sair. Imóveis, ambos pareceram se render, uma vez mais, ao poder que seus olhares exerciam no outro.

Os olhos de Hyoga eram claros, muito claros e fulgurantes. Todavia, apesar de resplandecentes, eram frios. Era um verdadeiro paradoxo, pois olhos brilhantes como aqueles denotavam curiosidade e paixão. No entanto, a frieza que eles transmitiam simultaneamente a esse fulgor representava resignação e tamanha racionalidade frente à vida que Ikki se confundia diante daquele rapaz. Era um mistério interessante a se desvendar. O que aqueles olhos realmente tentavam passar? E o que eles eram, de fato? Paixão ou razão? Olhando fixamente para eles, era difícil dizer se a consequência dessa tão intensa troca de olhares seria o abrasamento ou resfriamento do incauto coração que se atrevesse a olhar para eles mais que o devido.

Hyoga, por sua vez, recordou-se de que os olhos de Ikki foram a última imagem gravadas em sua mente antes de adormecer. Aliás, o sono somente lhe chegara na véspera porque, ao se prender à imagem daqueles olhos, sentiu-se tão preso a eles que era como se pudesse afogar-se dentro deles. Envolvido e tragado, sentiu sua consciência ir se perdendo naquele abismo, até que ela desapareceu completamente, conseguindo enfim dormir.

Agora, algo não muito diferente acontecia. Preso aos poderosos e imponentes olhos escuros do homem moreno à sua frente, Hyoga sentia que não podia oferecer resistência ao que aqueles olhos demandavam de si. Não sabia ao certo o que aqueles olhos lhe reclamavam, mas era como se não pudesse, simplesmente, negar-se ao que quer que eles lhe pedissem. E aqueles olhos lhe pediam algo. Racionalmente, não era capaz de conceber o que era, mas algo dentro de si parecia conhecer essa resposta. Assim, como se uma força maior que ele mesmo lhe impusesse, seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso puro e radiante, surgido sem motivo racional e vindo para completar um quadro no qual esse sorriso dava sentido a tudo.

Aquele sorriso fez com que os olhos azuis de Ikki se abrissem mais, de um modo sutil, mas perceptível. Era como se ele desejasse absorver aquele sorriso inteiramente, como se precisasse disso.

Aqueles olhos tão azuis como o seu céu da madrugada fizeram Hyoga perder inteiramente o controle sobre sua pessoa. Naquele instante, o jovem Verseau desejava apenas mergulhar naqueles olhos e descobrir o que eles pareciam prometer oferecer a quem se arriscasse a afogar-se neles. Desejo e consciência não pareciam estar equilibrados agora e o rapaz sentia a necessidade de entregar-se ao desconhecido que aqueles olhos representavam, mas sem estar plenamente consciente disso.

Possivelmente, ele se entregaria a essas sensações, se não fosse pelo estrondo de um trovão, que vinha despertar os dois daquele estado de cumplicidade inconsciente.

Ao mesmo tempo, olharam para o céu que, cada vez mais encoberto de nuvens, ia tendo sua claridade, que se fazia razoável até o momento, consideravelmente diminuída.

– Vai cair uma tempestade mais tarde. – foi Ikki quem falou, lançando um olhar que analisava aquelas nuvens escuras e depois regressando à pureza cristalina dos olhos de Hyoga.

– Eu gosto de chuva. – o filho de Camus respondeu, olhando rapidamente para o céu que se preparava para a tempestade – Mas gosto especialmente da sensação que se tem momentos antes de uma tempestade. O vento forte, o cenário que se parece preparar para uma tormenta. É tudo muito atraente.

– Atraente? – sorriu o moreno, com o comentário não usual – O cenário de uma tormenta lhe é atraente?

– Sim, e bastante. – percebeu como o outro lhe observava curioso e resolveu se explicar – Eu tenho certa fascinação por tudo aquilo que o homem não pode controlar. Gosto de me sentir envolvido por forças maiores, que me subjugam e me impelem a seguir sem saber para onde. Uma tempestade é simplesmente um dos maiores espetáculos que a natureza nos oferece. É a natureza mostrando ao homem sua força, sua soberania. É a natureza mostrando que nem tudo está sob nosso controle.

– Você gosta do caos, resumindo. – atalhou Ikki, mas sem desejo de criticar o rapaz. Pelo contrário, tinha achado interessante tudo o que Hyoga dissera. Não que tivesse uma opinião formada a respeito, mas ouvindo o que o loiro tinha dito, também ele sentia uma clara preferência pelo caos, e não pela ordem. Afinal, a ordem sempre trouxera problemas em sua vida...

– Acho que se pode dizer isso. – riu de leve o herdeiro da Casa Verseau. Nunca pensara dessa forma, mas podia-se dizer que sim, gostava do caos.

– E, fora as tempestades, imagino então que goste de cavalgar pelo mesmo motivo. – Ikki complementou, enquanto caminhava na direção dos estábulos e parou em frente ao corcel que Hyoga ganhara na véspera. Percebeu o olhar interrogativo do loiro, que o seguiu até ali – Cavalos não são controlados pelos homens, como muitos pensam. – Ikki ergueu sua mão e, devagar, conseguiu aproximar-se do cavalo, que então lhe permitiu acariciá-lo – Eles nos escolhem. É preciso que eles nos permitam participar da maravilha que eles representam. – o moreno acariciava o animal, que se via bastante tranquilo com esse contato – Quando me perguntam, costumo dizer que sou capaz de domar o mais selvagem dos cavalos. Entretanto, eu digo isso apenas por perceber que é o que os homens que podem me contratar para algum trabalho desejam ouvir. Mas eu sei que o mérito não é meu. O que faço é tão somente demonstrar ao cavalo que reconheço sua soberania e, se ele me permitir, que eu gostaria de me unir a ele por um momento, transformando-me em vento, junto dele.

– Você conversa com cavalos? – a pergunta vinha isenta de qualquer gozação.

– Converso. Do meu modo. E eles entendem. – falou com naturalidade, passando sua mão forte pela crina do cavalo, que demonstrava gostar daquela carícia.

– Eu também entendo. – Hyoga observava a gentileza e suavidade dos gestos daquele homem, contrastando com seu corpo marcado pela dureza de uma vida – Você precisa se sentir vento, assim como eu preciso me sentir tempestade, às vezes.

Em poucas palavras, Hyoga tinha conseguido resumir tão bem o que ele sentia. Mostrar-se tão transparente sempre fazia com que mudasse abruptamente de atitude, erguendo uma barreira que não se permitia mostrar. Por isso, afastou-se do corcel e dirigiu-se a um monte de feno, que, com o auxílio de um garfo antigo, começou a depositar dentro de um balde.

– Você pode selar o meu cavalo para mim? – inquiriu o loiro, subitamente.

– O seu cavalo? Está falando desse corcel?

– Sim. Eu queria cavalgar um pouco agora.

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Depois de ontem...

– O que aconteceu ontem foi um acidente. Não era culpa do cavalo. Você, pelo que percebi, deve saber disso melhor que qualquer pessoa.

De fato, Ikki sabia bem que o cavalo não deveria ser culpado por aquele incidente. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia ordens a cumprir naquela casa. Milo não dissera nada sobre Hyoga poder ou não usar seu corcel, mas, em grande parte, Milo não tinha dito nada porque ainda não havia tido tempo para dar todas as ordens e instruções a serem seguidas naquela casa. E se havia uma coisa que tinha se tornado clara para o moreno, era que a segurança do jovem Verseau estava acima de tudo naquele local. Considerando tudo aquilo, pensou ser melhor negar o pedido do rapaz.

– Concordo; não foi culpa do cavalo. Mas, para a sua segurança, é melhor não corrermos qualquer risco.

O moreno falou sem se dar encarar o outro, voltando à sua tarefa de recolher o feno. Hyoga então se aproximou e colocou sua mão sobre o garfo de ferro, interrompendo a atividade que o outro exercia:

– Eu não me enganei sobre você. Tenho certeza de que não. Você não é do tipo que se dobra a ordens construídas previamente por alguém. Você segue sua própria ordem, aquela que tem lógica e faz sentido para você. Não estou certo? – os olhos tão claros perguntavam ao mesmo tempo que afirmavam – Você é como o vento, Ikki. – ouvir aquele loiro chamá-lo pelo nome causou-lhe certo estremecimento – Você não para ou muda de rumo porque lhe mandam. Você segue o seu caminho. Esse é você. Estou enganado?

Ikki engoliu em seco. Quem era esse rapaz, que tão rápido parecia entrar em sua vida, sem sua permissão, sem seu conhecimento? Antes que parecesse se dar conta, Hyoga mostrava-se conhecedor de quem ele era, sendo que nem ele próprio se conhecia inteiramente.

– E eu preciso ser como a tempestade. Eu preciso do caos. Mas sei que não vou conseguir liberar a tempestade que está aqui dentro. Não ainda. Então, por favor... Enquanto eu ainda não puder me transformar em tempestade... Deixe-me, ao menos, ser o vento que antecede a tormenta.

Não foi preciso que Hyoga dissesse mais nada. Ikki o compreendia, e o compreendia tão bem que chegava a se assustar. Retirou então o corcel do estábulo e o preparou para Hyoga. Entretanto, assim que o loiro montou em seu animal, viu que Ikki terminava de selar um outro cavalo:

– O que você está fazendo?

– Eu vou com você. – respondeu o ex-condenado, com naturalidade, enquanto subia em sua montaria.

– Por quê?

– Para vigiá-lo.

– Não preciso que fique tomando conta de mim.

– Não desejo tomar conta de você. Mas me preocupo com o cavalo. Quero ter a certeza de que vai cuidar dele apropriadamente. Se eu não estiver junto, quem me garante que você vai tratar bem dele? – e sorriu de canto, de forma encantadora.

Hyoga sorriu. Ikki era diferente. De fato, nunca estivera com alguém como ele.

– Pois muito bem. Você vem junto. Mas não pense que pretendo segurar meu ritmo para que possa me acompanhar. – o loiro alfinetou, sorridente.

– Acontece que eu já estou me preparando para acompanhar o seu ritmo. Vou segui-lo contendo-me ao máximo para poder acompanhá-lo. – o moreno sorriu largamente, devolvendo a provocação.

– Ah, sim? Pensa em se conter? – os olhos de Hyoga brilharam intensamente – Eu peço que não o faça. Pelo contrário, dê tudo de si. O que pensa de uma corrida?

– Corrida? – Ikki ficou um pouco sério – Não acho que seja muito prudente...

– Ora, que mal pode haver em uma corrida de cavalos? – percebendo as feições preocupadas de Ikki, acrescentou – Milo e eu vivemos competindo, disputando corridas em cavalos. – mentiu o loiro.

Um vento mais forte atingiu os dois, trazendo as primeiras gotas da tempestade que se anunciava.

– Vamos correr daqui até a plantação de maçãs, que fica a umas duas léguas, em linha reta, partindo desse ponto. Não há perigo algum...

Ikki ainda hesitava, olhando para o céu, olhando para a estrada de terra que se estendia até desaparecer no horizonte.

– Está começando a chover.

– Melhor ainda. Vamos correr e nos unir ao vento, fugindo da tempestade.

Ikki sorriu discretamente. Esse loiro sabia como usar as palavras a seu favor. Ele sabia encantar e dizer as coisas de um modo que tudo parecesse tão atraente, tão... tentador.

– Está bem. – o moreno acedeu. Tinha sido fisgado por aquelas palavras sedutoras. Ademais, estando perto do loiro, poderia evitar qualquer problema mais sério. Sem contar que, na véspera, havia notado que Hyoga não era um cavaleiro despreparado. Não estava fazendo nada realmente perigoso – Vamos correr. – sorriu para o outro, desafiador.

Hyoga sorriu-lhe de volta, e ficou a postos.

Assim, no mesmo instante, ambos dispararam a correr, velozes como o vento.

E, enquanto a tempestade começava a cair, ambos sentiam que uma outra tempestade se formava dentro deles. Uma tempestade de sentimentos confusos, intensos, contraditórios.

Mas, assim como ocorre com as tempestades em que a natureza manifesta sua força e poder, os dois sentiram que não deviam nem podiam controlar esses sentimentos tempestuosos.

No final das contas, em meio a uma tempestade, muitas vezes a única coisa a fazer é se deixar levar.

Continua..


	5. Capítulo Quinto

O cenário poderia ser considerado muito assustador para a maioria das pessoas.

O céu, cada vez mais escuro, desdobrava-se sobre o mundo como uma tempestade destinada a encobrir o mundo com suas águas.

Os trovões ressoavam estrondosamente, como se a natureza gritasse ao mundo que se escondesse de sua fúria naquele momento.

Os relâmpagos eram os únicos pontos de clarão que se viam, de tempos em tempos, em meio à escuridão que ia se fazendo cada vez mais intensa.

Entretanto, dois homens não pareciam se importar com nada disso. Muito pelo contrário, corriam em seus cavalos, cada vez mais velozes, como se desejassem se unir àquele cenário formado pelo caos.

As gotas de chuva começavam a despencar, grossas, pesadas, parecendo querer impedir que esses homens prosseguissem. Elas vinham agressivas, como uma barreira natural que se interpunha à frente deles.

Os cavaleiros, por sua vez, demonstravam sentir-se ainda mais obstinados a seguir diante disso. Era como se, ao atravessar essa parede de águas, pudessem encontrar algo que nem sabiam ao certo o que poderia ser, mas ansiavam por isso.

Os campos abertos davam a impressão de que o mundo lhes pertencia. A chuva, que caía torrencialmente, pesou forte sobre eles a princípio, mas depois começou a afinar, tornando-se mais constante e menos violenta sobre seus corpos.

Chegaram assim à plantação de maçãs.

Hyoga, que naturalmente amava a sensação da tempestade, sentiu-se libertar de uma forma única nessa corrida. Nunca antes havia feito algo parecido. Quando lhe era permitido cavalgar, realmente o fazia na companhia de Milo, ou de seu pai, e o máximo que conseguia era ir alguns poucos passos à frente deles. A sensação desvairada de correr daquela forma foi inebriante, deliciosamente perigosa, espantosamente necessária para recobrar o que pensava ter perdido, mas que descobria agora estar apenas adormecido dentro de si: reencontrava-se consigo mesmo.

Sabia o quanto se anulava diariamente, sabia que não era quem gostaria de ser, sabia que sua vida não seguia o caminho que tanto queria... Hyoga sabia disso tudo, mas parecia apenas tomar plena consciência de todos esses fatos apenas agora.

A natureza rugia como seu coração, que o rapaz loiro se permitia ouvir com mais clareza agora. Ele não queria seguir o caminho do pai. Já havia tomado a rota segura por tempo demais. Ele precisava desaguar; havia atingido seu limite.

Então agora Hyoga transbordava. Junto da chuva, permitia que a água escorresse livremente por sobre seu corpo, o qual vibrava com a revigorante sensação de saber-se vivo afinal.

Correu tão alucinadamente que quase passou da plantação de maçãs, sem perceber. Hyoga não olhava para a frente; olhava para dentro de si. Porém, um relâmpago mais intenso queimou o céu mais perto de onde estavam, chamando sua atenção. Parou ali, perto de algumas das muitas macieiras daquela plantação.

\- Hyoga! Não estava me ouvindo? – falou Ikki, finalmente alcançando o loiro.

\- Desculpe-me. – o jovem Verseau respondeu, levando os cabelos loiros e completamente molhados para trás – Eu não consegui escutar. A chuva, os trovões... – disse, tentando se explicar, mas sabendo que a verdade é que não foi capaz de ouvir palavra por sentir a adrenalina correr tão forte em seu corpo.

\- Eu disse que estava ficando perigoso e que era melhor voltarmos! – Ikki precisava falar alto. A chuva, embora menos intensa que em seu início, era ainda razoavelmente forte – A chuva está muito cerrada e a visibilidade não é boa!

Hyoga olhou ao redor e exclamou:

\- É verdade! Eu não tinha percebido como o tempo havia fechado!

\- Estamos longe demais para tentar regressar para sua casa com o tempo assim! Precisamos esperar um pouco, para que a chuva fique mais leve e possamos enxergar melhor o caminho à nossa frente! – respondeu Ikki, procurando com os olhos algum abrigo onde pudessem ficar enquanto aguardassem a chuva suavizar.

\- Eu conheço um lugar onde podemos ficar até a chuva acalmar. – o loiro subitamente se recordou de algo e se pôs a guiar seu corcel na direção que esperava ainda se lembrar bem.

Ali perto, ficava uma pequena gruta, bastante escondida por uma vegetação espessa que encobria sua entrada quase que completamente.

Os dois conseguiram entrar e abrigar os dois cavalos no lugar, embora o espaço não fosse muito grande:

\- Na minha memória, esse lugar era bem maior! – suspirou o herdeiro da Casa Verseau, após conseguirem acalmar os cavalos, que estavam um pouco agitados – Eu vinha muito aqui quando era criança. Era um lugar só meu, uma espécie de esconderijo especial...

Ikki, nesse momento, retirava a camisa que vestia e a torcia, retirando dela o excesso de água.

Hyoga, no mesmo instante, parou de falar. Engoliu em seco, enquanto via como o moreno também sacudia os cabelos negros, numa tentativa de deixá-los menos molhados.

O rapaz loiro sentiu-se estranho. Nunca havia visto um homem despir-se dessa forma em sua frente, principalmente com toda essa naturalidade.

Não sabia para onde olhar e, mesmo que soubesse, não conseguiria. Sua vista estava inteiramente presa ao peito desnudo do novo empregado da Casa Verseau.

Hyoga sentiu-se estranho. A respiração daquele homem era ainda um pouco ofegante, devido aos esforços feitos para chegarem ali. O peito subia e descia numa cadência hipnotizante e os olhos claros do loiro não conseguiam se desprender daquela imagem tão... ele não conseguia definir.

Na verdade, em vez de se desprenderem daquela imagem, os olhos do loiro começaram a passear pelo corpo moreno, notando cada músculo e como cada parte daqueles braços fortes eram tão bem torneados...

De repente, o loiro se deu conta do que fazia. Estava apreciando o corpo de um homem. Não no sentido de admirá-lo, como um exemplar digno de admiração – o que não deixava de ser também –, mas principalmente como um homem que despertava algo inteiramente novo em si. Uma espécie de desejo misturado com curiosidade; uma vontade de se aproximar, tocar na pele daquele homem, sentir o contato de seus dedos contra aquele corpo que parecia tão... tão...

\- Hyoga? Está me ouvindo?

A voz de Ikki despertou Hyoga desses devaneios. Notando que era pego assim, tão vulnerável em pensamentos que agora lhe deixavam um pouco corado, o loiro finalmente conseguiu voltar os olhos para o outro lado, fugindo da inspeção visual que Ikki lhe fazia agora, sem entender o que se passava com o filho de Camus:

\- Está tudo bem com você? – indagou o moreno, com a expressão séria.

\- Está. É que... achei que tivesse ouvido alguém chegando. – disfarçou o loiro.

Ikki imediatamente se aproximou da entrada da gruta, buscando ver se alguém havia aparecido ali. Não encontrando nada nem ninguém, voltou aqueles olhos de coloração tão profunda para Hyoga:

\- Acho que foi apenas impressão sua. Não tem ninguém aqui. – sorriu Ikki.

\- Sim, claro. Devo estar ouvindo coisas. Essa tempestade confunde um pouco os sentidos. – o jovem Verseau disse, em palavras atropeladas.

\- Essa tempestade pode é deixá-lo doente. Retire sua camisa.

\- O quê?! – Hyoga surpreendeu-se tanto com o pedido inesperado, que não conseguiu evitar o susto estampado no rosto.

\- Sua camisa está encharcada como a minha. É melhor retirá-la. – Ikki falava enquanto ia recolhendo alguns gravetos secos pelo chão da gruta – Vou fazer uma fogueira para nos aquecermos um pouco.

O loiro não compreendia por que se sentiu tão embaraçado com esse pedido. Os criados em sua casa sempre ajudavam-no a vestir-se. Não era como se sua nudez fosse algo jamais vista por terceiros.

Entretanto, a ideia de se expor dessa forma para o forasteiro era inteiramente distinta e Hyoga ainda não compreendia exatamente esses sentimentos que se faziam tão presentes, mas de um modo tão confuso, que não conseguia colocá-los no lugar para entender o que estava acontecendo consigo.

Contudo, considerada a situação, Hyoga achou que por ora o ideal era simplesmente fazer o que o outro lhe dizia. Devagar, começou a retirar a peça, ainda incerto dessa atitude.

\- Você... quer ajuda? – Ikki, que tinha conseguido que as fagulhas resultantes do atrito das pedras em suas mãos dessem início ao fogo que passava a iluminar o ambiente, olhou como o loiro parecia enfrentar alguma dificuldade na tarefa de retirar de si aquela peça de roupa.

\- Não, claro que não! – ofendeu-se o rapaz – Por que pergunta isso?

\- Desculpe-me, não falei por mal. Imaginei que não estivesse acostumado a despir-se sozinho, porque há tantos criados para servi-lo que... Enfim, perdoe-me. Não quis ofendê-lo.

Hyoga respirou fundo. Estava realmente complicado manter a frieza que tinha aprendido a cultivar ao longo dos anos. Não era tão bom nisso como seu pai, mas achava que sabia dominar suas emoções razoavelmente. Agora, todavia, concluía que estava bem enganado quanto a isso...

Retirou sua camisa de uma vez, demonstrando que não era uma pessoa incapaz de cuidar de algo tão básico em relação a si mesmo. Porém, quando se viu sem a camisa, expondo-se mais para o moreno, voltou a se sentir confuso, ao notar a forma como os olhos escuros o fitavam então.

Ikki observava sem perceber que o fazia. Sabia-se atraído por aquele loiro, quanto a isso não tinha dúvidas. Anos atrás, antes de ser condenado e preso, sua cama costumava ser frequentada por homens e mulheres, que ele recebia igualmente sem fazer qualquer distinção. Era uma época que agora parecia muito distante... um período em que sua vida era apenas regada a prazeres e diversão irresponsável, sem ter de se preocupar com o futuro.

Era uma época em que Ikki jamais poderia imaginar sua vida tomando o rumo que seguira.

E agora estava lá, diante de um rapaz que, outrora, o moreno não pensaria duas vezes em usar de todos os artifícios que conhecia para seduzi-lo e arrebatá-lo apaixonadamente...

Mas... muitas coisas em sua vida haviam mudado.

Ele, principalmente, estava mudado.

Baixou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça discretamente, tentando não se deixar enfeitiçar demais por aquela beleza.

Afinal, beleza já fora sua perdição antes...

Hyoga, tentando agir normalmente, torcia sua camisa para então colocá-la perto de onde Ikki havia estendido a sua. Depois, como se não soubesse o que fazer, cruzou os braços e ficou com o rosto voltado para fora, como se estivesse observando a chuva. A verdade, entretanto, é que se sentia constrangido e não sabia o que fazer nesse momento.

\- Sente-se aqui. Venha ficar mais próximo do fogo para se aquecer.

O rapaz loiro se sentou no local indicado, ao lado do moreno, em silêncio.

\- Você disse que vinha muito aqui quando era criança...? – falou Ikki, retomando o assunto.

\- Sim. – Hyoga sorriu com a recordação – Quando minha mãe era viva, ela me trazia para brincar aqui, perto das plantações onde meu pai costumava vir sempre. Acabei encontrando essa gruta e ela ficava tão escondida do mundo que minha mãe me dizia que eu tinha descoberto o meu lugar especial no mundo. Um lugar que seria apenas meu...

Ikki notava como o loiro parecia se emocionar ao falar de sua mãe. Mas nada disse, permitindo que o rapaz desse continuidade a sua fala:

\- Quando minha mãe deixou essa vida... Eu senti muito a falta dela. Algumas vezes, eu fugi para cá quando me senti saudoso dela... ou quando sentia que meu pai não conseguia me compreender.

\- Você e seu pai realmente parecem ter uma relação complicada... – comentou Ikki, lembrando-se do que ouviu nos estábulos.

\- Temos mesmo... – o loiro respirou pesadamente – Não me entenda mal... Eu amo meu pai; ele é a minha família. E tudo o que eu sempre quis na vida era atingir as expectativas dele. Sempre quis que ele se orgulhasse de mim. Mas... com o tempo, isso foi me parecendo cada vez mais difícil. Cada vez mais, eu notava o quanto eu desejava ser diferente do que ele estava me impondo. Isso me enchia de culpa, mas... como posso querer ser uma pessoa que não sou? Você me entende...?

\- Melhor do que imagina. – respondeu o moreno, com a voz baixa.

\- Eu achei que conseguiria levar essa forma de viver adiante... por mais algum tempo... mas então... – Hyoga parou de falar, deixando a frase em suspenso enquanto seu olhar se perdia em algum lugar daquela gruta.

\- Mas então...? – continuou Ikki.

\- Então... – o rapaz suspirou profundamente – Então eu atingi o meu limite. O meu pai quer que eu me case. Ele quer me unir a uma moça que sequer conheço! Ele deseja que eu me case, para que possa constituir família, como ele fez! Como se o que ele fez pudesse servir de exemplo a alguém! – o tom de voz de Hyoga ia subindo gradualmente – Eu não quero me casar ainda! Não antes de... de...

\- Antes de...? – Ikki falava pouco, mas seus olhos demonstravam o quanto ouvia atentamente a cada palavra dita pelo loiro.

\- Antes de conhecer o que há “mais-além”. Eu sempre quis... saber o que existe lá fora.

\- Lá fora? Fora de onde?

\- Fora das terras do meu pai. – disse o jovem Verseau, baixando o rosto, tristemente.

\- Você nunca saiu das terras do seu pai?

\- Saí. Algumas vezes. Sempre acompanhado de meu pai, é claro. Saímos em viagens de negócios. Nunca fomos muito longe, no entanto. Eu sempre quis conhecer o mar, por exemplo. Meu pai nunca permitiu. Aliás, ele nunca me permitiu fazer muito da minha vida. Tudo o que fiz foi me preparar para seguir os passos dele e herdar todos os negócios da nossa família. É sufocante viver assim! Eu...

Hyoga não tinha se dado conta até então do quanto sentia necessidade de desabafar, até começar a falar. Agora que começara, sentia dificuldades em parar. Havia algo nos olhos de Ikki que lhe permitiam falar. Havia algo nele que parecia compreendê-lo, que parecia impeli-lo a continuar falando...

Mesmo assim, o rapaz tinha sido muito bem educado e aprendera que não deveria falar exageradamente sobre si, especialmente quando estivesse em um estado de comoção como esse em que se via agora.

Portanto, interrompeu-se no que dizia subitamente:

\- Perdoe-me. Você não me pediu para ouvir todos esses lamentos.

\- Eu não me importo de ouvir. – o moreno apressou-se em dizer.

Hyoga olhou curioso para o homem, que conseguia trazer uma expressão tão sensível e até mesmo gentil, ao fitá-lo como fazia agora. O rapaz não conseguia entender o mistério que envolvia Ikki.

\- Mesmo assim... – ponderou o loiro – Estou me lamentando para você que, certamente, passou por provações muito mais difíceis do que as minhas. Devo soar, de fato, como um menino rico para você, que reclama de frivolidades...

\- Não penso isso. – Ikki atalhou – Ouvindo o que me diz, penso no quanto deve ser difícil não poder ser quem se é, de fato. Imagino que seja mesmo difícil...

Ikki falava com seriedade; os olhos muito penetrantes. A voz rouca trazia uma certa delicadeza, tornando o tom naturalmente áspero mais suave, como se ele quisesse apresentar, em palavras, algum conforto e alento ao loiro.

\- Meu pai não faz por mal. – sentindo-se mais à vontade, devido ao modo como Ikki o tratava, Hyoga voltou a desabafar – Sei que ele quer o meu bem. E sei que ele também acredita que me cercando por todos os lados, está me protegendo. Ele tem muito medo de que algo de mal me aconteça. Depois de perder minha mãe, meu pai ficou muito abalado. Sempre pensa que algo de mal pode me acometer. Se não fosse por Milo para dizer a ele que está exagerando muitas vezes, não sei o que teria sido de mim... – riu o rapaz, de leve.

\- Seu pai confia muito em Milo, não é?

\- Sim. Milo foi muito importante em nossas vidas. Depois que minha mãe faleceu, se não fosse por Milo, não sei se meu pai teria conseguido seguir em frente. Ele foi essencial para que meu pai se reerguesse. E... se não fosse por ele, minha vida com certeza seria difícil. Milo sabe que eu me sinto sufocado. Ele diz que vai me ajudar. Não sei se há muito o que ele possa fazer, mas... ao menos, é alguém com quem eu posso contar.

\- Milo parece entender você melhor que seu pai, então.

\- De fato, ele me entende melhor que meu pai. – Hyoga olhou ao redor – Ele, por exemplo, conhece essa gruta. Quando eu era pequeno e tinha algum desentendimento com meu pai, costumava fugir para cá. Um dia, Milo me encontrou aqui. Eu estava chorando, chateado com algumas palavras mais duras ditas por meu pai... E Milo, quando me encontrou, soube me dar o tempo de que eu necessitava. Eu vi no rosto dele o quanto estava preocupado procurando por mim, mas em vez de me levar logo para casa, ele simplesmente veio, sentou-se a meu lado e ficou comigo em silêncio, aguardando até que eu estivesse pronto para regressar.

\- E você ainda vem para cá com frequência?

\- Não. À medida que fui crescendo, fui também aprendendo a agir mais de acordo com o que meu pai esperava de mim. Minha rotina também foi ficando cada vez mais apertada, tornando-se praticamente impossível que eu encontrasse algum tempo para vir aqui. Então, esse lugar praticamente caiu no esquecimento, perdido em algum local da minha memória... Até hoje. – os olhos claros encontraram o olhar profundo de Ikki e o loiro abriu um sorriso, como se aquele encontro de olhares lhe trouxesse uma sensação que se tornava mais e mais agradável.

Ikki, contudo, assustou-se um pouco com a sensação de fascinação em que se sentia tragar, quando o jovem Verseau o olhava assim. Despertava nele sentimentos que julgava desaparecidos. Poderia ainda sentir afeição, e talvez algo mais, por alguém? Depois de dois anos terríveis na prisão, ainda saberia sentir-se assim?...

Desviou os olhos sutilmente antes de dizer:

\- Estou com um pouco de fome. E você?

\- Um pouco. Não fiz refeição alguma hoje...

\- Então espera um pouco. – o moreno falou, já se levantando.

\- Aonde você vai? – espantou-se Hyoga, vendo Ikki sair correndo da gruta.

O loiro ficou sem compreender. Permaneceu olhando na direção em que o outro saíra, ainda tentando saber se deveria ou não se preocupar.

Entretanto, não foi preciso que pensasse tanto sobre o que fazer. Um pouco depois, Ikki retornava, trazendo consigo algumas maçãs.

\- Você está completamente molhado de novo! – disse o loiro, em tom repreensivo, assim que o moreno sentou-se novamente a seu lado.

\- O fogo vai me secar rápido. E eu trouxe algo para enganarmos a fome. – o homem usou de um tom divertido, enquanto estendia uma das maçãs para o loiro.

Hyoga não pôde evitar e sorriu de volta. Era impressionante, aquele sorriso tinha algo de magnético, poderoso, capaz de arrancar uma reação assim dele, sem que pudesse se controlar.

Em silêncio, os dois deram mordidas generosas nas frutas, descobrindo que estavam com mais fome do que imaginavam. Enquanto isso, a chuva continuava a cair lá fora com a mesma intensidade, dando sinais de que não se interromperia tão cedo.

Ikki terminou de comer sua maçã muito mais rapidamente que Hyoga. O loiro, ao notar isso, sorriu para o moreno.

\- Desculpe-me. Você não deve estar acostumado a ver uma pessoa tão sem modos como eu. – disse Ikki, sentindo-se um tanto constrangido.

\- Não! Não, por favor! Eu não queria... – Hyoga levou sua mão ao braço do outro, em um toque cálido e gentil – Eu sinto muito se dei a entender que estava julgando seus gestos. Saiba que eu não me importo com isso. De verdade. Modos, etiqueta... Que diferença isso faz na vida das pessoas? O que isso prova sobre alguém? Absolutamente nada. Então, por favor... Não se desculpe. Eu não quero que se sinta mal na minha presença.

O ex-condenado abriu um discreto sorriso. Era estranho ser tratado assim. Sua alma estava ainda muito ferida pelo período em que estivera na prisão, sofrendo como se fosse uma pessoa inferior, miserável, que não merecesse um tratamento digno.

\- Obrigado. – o moreno falou, por fim – Faz algum tempo que não me sinto assim.

\- Assim como?...

\- Como uma pessoa. Como alguém que merece um tratamento digno.

Essas palavras doeram profundamente em Hyoga. Lembrou-se do que ouvira, do próprio forasteiro, quando adentrara o casarão em busca de seu irmão:

\- Você disse que foi preso apenas por ter roubado um pedaço de pão?... – o loiro perguntou, cuidadosamente. Não queria deixar o outro incomodado com questões impertinentes, mas sentia que precisava dessas respostas.

\- Sim. – Ikki respondeu recostando-se à parede fria e úmida da gruta – Eu estava... desesperado... Shun e eu perdemos nossos pais dez anos atrás... Foi quando eu subitamente me vi cheio de responsabilidades, com as quais não estava acostumado. Havia tantas dívidas a serem pagas... o mundo se tornou um lugar muito sombrio muito rápido para um rapaz que conhecia bem pouco da vida, como eu. Tentei trabalhar, tentei sobreviver da melhor maneira possível, mas Shun e eu acabamos perdendo tudo o que tínhamos... Então, há dois anos, encontrávamo-nos em tão profunda miséria... Passávamos fome, era inverno, eu não encontrava trabalho que me oferecessem. Pior que a fome que eu sentia era ver meu irmão sofrer por não ter o que comer. Por isso, um dia, passei ao lado de uma padaria... o cheiro dos pães quentes saindo do forno despertaram meu instinto de sobrevivência de uma forma que nem me recordo de como foi. Sei que quebrei a vitrine da padaria com o meu cotovelo e tirei de lá um pedaço de pão. Saí correndo. Não foi planejado. Foi um ato estúpido, impensado. Nem consegui chegar longe. Fui preso antes de alcançar minha casa. Fui sentenciado a seis meses de prisão. Eu estava desesperado; nem me permitiram conversar com meu irmão. Eu só ficava pensando no que seria de Shun se eu não estivesse ali com ele. Por isso, tentei fugir da prisão, mas não consegui. A tentativa dobrou meu tempo de cadeia. Mesmo assim, tentei de novo. E de novo. E me disseram que a cada vez que eu tentasse, seria novamente capturado e somente conseguiria aumentar o meu tempo de encarceramento. Acabei desistindo e aceitando meu destino. Prometia a mim mesmo que, quando meu tempo de pena chegasse ao fim, eu iria atrás do meu irmão, como fiz. – Ikki suspirou, como se lhe custasse muito reviver essas lembranças – Felizmente, consegui encontrá-lo. E, graças a vocês, ele está bem. Eu tinha muito medo de ele estar ferido... Eu tinha medo de encontrá-lo e não ser capaz de reconhecê-lo... Eu tinha medo... de... – os olhos do moreno encheram-de lágrimas nesse momento.

\- Medo de ele não ser capaz de reconhecer você? – completou Hyoga, que ouvia atentamente a história de Ikki – Você foi tão ferido assim, Ikki...?

No mesmo instante, Ikki olhou surpreso para Hyoga. Estava assim tão transparente?

Enxugou os olhos com pressa e virou o corpo para o outro lado, fingindo ocupar-se de algo, quando, na verdade, tentava ocultar essa vulnerabilidade.

Foi aí que Hyoga notou, mais visível devido à proximidade, as profundas marcas deixadas por chibatadas recebidas pelo moreno em seu período de prisão.

\- Céus... Ikki... – o loiro levou seus dedos a essas marcas, sem pensar no que fazia.

O toque delicado sobre essas cicatrizes fizeram o moreno se afastar do loiro consideravelmente. Eram marcas que deixavam registradas todo o sofrimento vivenciado por ele nesse período tão terrível. Tudo o que mais queria era poder esquecer, mas as cicatrizes sempre estariam lá para lembrá-lo disso...

\- Perdoe-me. Eu não deveria...

\- Não... eu... – Ikki suspirou. Não poderia continuar como um animal sempre agindo de forma defensiva. Estava livre; precisava recuperar sua dignidade e agir como tal – É só que... Eu estou acostumado a me sentir atacado, então... ajo sempre como se precisasse me defender.

Hyoga ouviu essas palavras e sentiu o coração apertar. Ele já não se sentia muito capaz de raciocinar apropriadamente. Apenas levou novamente as mãos até as costas do moreno, suavemente e, em uma carícia gentil, começou a acariciar essas marcas cruéis.

Ikki não recuou dessa vez. Permitiu o toque sensível, tão agradável, sobre a pele duramente marcada. O contraste da sensação de dor que deixara aquelas marcas se contrapunha ao modo delicado como Hyoga lhe tocava agora. A sensação era agradável, trazia um calor que aquecia o coração de Ikki...

\- Por que está fazendo isso?... – o ex-condenado perguntou, com um ar perdido, fitando os olhos de Hyoga, que se ergueram para encontrar os olhos do moreno.

\- Eu... não sei... Eu só... – o loiro gaguejou um pouco, enquanto encarava intensamente os olhos da madrugada, que tão forte poder exerciam sobre si. De repente, naqueles olhos, sentia que encontrava a resposta que buscava – Eu queria poder fazer algo por você... Que ajudasse a esquecer...

As palavras do herdeiro da Casa Verseau eram tão sinceras e verdadeiras, que tocaram o coração machucado do forasteiro. Ikki serenou a expressão e abriu um sorriso que iluminou seu rosto, como há muito não ocorria consigo.

Esse sorriso teve um efeito imediato, levando Hyoga a estremecer levemente. Tal estremecimento não passou despercebido por Ikki:

\- Está com frio...? – indagou com a voz suave como estava agora sua expressão.

\- Eu... estou... – Hyoga respondeu, mergulhando naqueles olhos, que deviam ser como as profundezas do oceano.

A verdade é que o rapaz não sentia frio. Até tinha uma resistência grande a temperaturas mais baixas. Porém, naquele momento, qualquer que fosse a pergunta que Ikki lhe fizesse, o loiro conseguiria apenas aceder...

\- Venha cá. – Ikki movimentou-se de modo a trazer Hyoga para mais perto de si, quebrando o intenso contato visual que estavam mantendo. Colocou-se por trás do loiro e o envolveu com seus braços – Pronto. Assim você pode ficar mais aquecido.

Hyoga, em um primeiro momento, sentiu o corpo inteiro tensionar devido a esse contato tão íntimo que se formava entre eles agora. No entanto, essa tensão não durou tanto, pois Ikki fazia-lhe algumas pequenas carícias nos braços, relaxando seu corpo e, realmente, aquecendo-o mais assim.

Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

Deitado aqui com você tão perto de mim  
É difícil lutar contra esses sentimentos  
Quando parece tão difícil de respirar  
Estou preso neste momento  
Preso no seu sorriso

Ikki sentiu como o loiro relaxava em seus braços. E sentia o delicioso perfume que exalava de seus cabelos tão dourados... A intimidade que se desenhava ali entre eles poderia ser facilmente transformada em algo mais, Ikki sabia bem. No passado, saberia fazer dessa mais uma das tantas situações em que poderia usufruir de momentos de luxúria e prazer.

Porém... dessa vez, tudo era tão distinto. Ele era um homem diferente...

E Hyoga... havia algo tão distinto nele também... Uma pureza que se desprendia daquele olhar tão cristalino... Era como se ele guardasse algo tão bonito dentro de si, que Ikki não ousaria macular.

Sentia-se fortemente atraído pelo jovem Verseau. Mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida... Sentia que não deveria ousar ou seguir adiante. Simplesmente... iria ficar ali, daquela maneira... e isso já era inebriante o bastante...

I've never opened up to anyone  
It's so hard to hold back  
When I'm holdin' you in my arms  
But we don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow

Eu nunca me abri para ninguém  
É tão difícil me segurar  
Quando estou com você em meus braços  
Mas nós não precisamos apressar isso  
Vamos devagar

Os corpos tornaram-se tão relaxados, aquecidos pelo calor agradável advindo da fogueira...

Permaneceram abraçados, em silêncio, por algum tempo...

Até que acabaram adormecendo envolvidos assim...

**********************

\- Hyoga? Hyoga, acorde...

O loiro abriu os olhos azuis devagar.

Acordava como se estivesse despertando de um sonho.

Adormecera de uma forma tão prazerosa que o momento de acordar parecia parte de um sonho.

\- A chuva passou. – Ikki sussurrava. E oferecia um bonito sorriso para o loiro – Já podemos voltar.

\- A chuva já passou? – Hyoga foi se levantando devagar. Seu tom de voz demonstrava alguma tristeza com a notícia – Eu acabei adormecendo sem nem perceber... – riu de leve – Será que dormi demais?

\- Eu também acabei dormindo. Não sei se dormimos muito, mas já está de noite, veja. – Ikki apontou para o céu estrelado que fazia agora.

Hyoga observou como o céu da noite estava límpido agora:

\- A lua está belíssima esta noite.

\- Sim. Belíssima. – Ikki dizia, mas olhando para Hyoga. Então o loiro voltou o olhar para o moreno que não conseguiu desviar seus olhos tão rapidamente – Vamos... nos aprontar para partir. – disse o forasteiro, tentando recobrar a voz que quase perdeu enquanto apreciava a beleza do jovem Verseau.

\- O que seus olhos têm de tão fascinante, Ikki...? – Hyoga disse, impedindo que o outro se afastasse – Eu nunca me senti assim antes... E os seus olhos fazem isso comigo... O que é isso que eles fazem comigo?...

Ikki, involuntariamente, precisou moder o lábio inferior, em um gesto que demonstrava o quanto ele tentava se conter naquele momento.

\- Você também sente, Ikki? Também sente algo assim quando olha para mim...?

\- Se eu sinto? – Ikki sorriu com um charme irresistível e não intencional – Hyoga, eu... estou perdido nos seus olhos desde que vi você pela primeira vez.

\- Então... Não podemos nos perder juntos...? – o loiro sorriu por saber que seu sentimento era recíproco.

Os lábios de Hyoga eram convidativos. Ikki sentiu o coração acelerar; como podia ser que se sentia como um jovem adolescente apaixonado, que está apenas descobrindo um sentimento tão forte e tão novo?...

As mãos de Hyoga foram até o rosto do moreno, em carícias que logo trouxeram a face afogueada de Ikki para mais perto de si. Os olhos claros estavam nublados por uma sensação que ardia em si e, quando os lábios quentes do outro já roçavam suavemente nos seus, o loiro sussurrou:

\- Eu... nunca fiz isso antes...

\- Eu posso te ensinar... se você quiser... – respondeu Ikki, com a voz rouca e baixa.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't want push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So, baby, I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight

Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar  
Apenas um toque do fogo ardente  
Não, eu não quero confundir as coisas  
Eu não quero forçar demais  
Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá  
Ser o único que eu estive esperando por toda minha vida  
Então, querido, eu estou bem  
Com apenas um beijo de boa noite

Ikki beijou Hyoga e sentiu como se descobrisse que o paraíso ainda poderia existir para ele. O beijo do loiro era delicado, ainda receoso daquilo que não conhecia. Porém, apesar de temeroso, o beijo crescia, devagar, mas com vigor. Novamente, o moreno sabia o que poderia fazer por já ter se visto tantas vezes em situações como essa. No entanto, ele não queria seguir esse caminho. Os lábios quentes do loiro indicavam que ele estava suscetível e se deixaria levar pelo prazer que seus corpos pudessem proporcionar. Ikki, contudo, não queria apenas uma noite de lascívia com o jovem Verseau. Seu coração batia como nunca antes e ele sentia que havia algo tão especial naquele loiro, mais parecido com um anjo à sua frente, que Ikki não poderia levar aquilo adiante ainda. 

Aliás, o moreno sentia que apenas um beijo era mais que incrível naquele momento. Nunca sentira que um simples beijo pudesse lhe trazer sensações tão únicas, deixando-o completamente entorpecido daquela sensação.

I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No, it's never felt so right

Eu sei que se dermos tempo ao tempo  
Isso só vai nos aproximar do amor que queremos encontrar  
Nunca foi tão real  
Não, nunca me senti tão bem

Hyoga se via tão inteiramente tomado por aquele beijo, tão tragado por aquele momento, que sentia ser essa a sensação que sempre imaginou que encontraria quando se deparasse com o “mais-além”. Sequer pensava agora. Entregava-se, disposto a se deixar envolver pelo incrível desconhecido que enfim começava a conhecer. Queria, desejava se aprofundar mais naquele sentimento...

Mas Ikki partiu aquele beijo, devagar. Começou a se afastar, tentando respirar fundo, como se assim quisesse colocar as ideias em ordem.

\- O que houve...? – Hyoga murmurou, sentindo uma pontada de frustração com esse afastamento.

\- Eu... – o moreno respirou mais fundo – Eu acho... que precisamos ir um pouco mais devagar. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui... Mas... eu gostaria que não acabasse tão rápido...

Hyoga, como se compreendesse perfeitamente as palavras do outro, sorriu assentindo.

\- E nós precisamos mesmo partir. Seu pai e Milo devem estar preocupados com você...

\- Está bem... – o loiro voltou a segurar Ikki pelo braço - Não precisa acabar tão cedo... Mas também não precisa ser interrompido tão logo... Se vamos partir, me dê um beijo antes... – gracejou o loiro, com um olhar sedutor.

Ikki não conseguiu se conter e tomou o loiro novamente nos braços, apossando-se daquela boca quente uma vez mais.

No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave  
But you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight

Não, eu não quero dizer boa noite  
Eu sei que é hora de partir  
Mas você estará em meus sonhos  
Hoje à noite  
Hoje à noite  
Hoje à noite

Os dois beijavam-se apaixonadamente, perdidos entre sonhos e realidade, quando, infelizmente, a vida real se fez presente de forma intempestiva:

\- HYOGA!!!

Ambos partiram o beijo de imediato e olharam na direção da entrada da gruta.

Ali estavam Camus, Milo e mais alguns criados que os acompanhavam.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo com ele??? CANALHA!!! – Camus partiu para cima de Ikki, completamente enfurecido.

\- Papai!! Acalme-se!! – Hyoga colocou-se à frente do moreno.

Milo, percebendo que Camus estava inteiramente fora de si, tratou de segurá-lo pelo braço.

\- SOLTE-ME, MILO! EU VOU MATÁ-LO!! – os olhos castanhos de Camus estavam tomados de ira – Eu sabia que um ex-condenado em minhas terras não era boa ideia!! Eu sabia!! Sequestrou meu filho para molestá-lo?! BANDIDO!!

\- O quê?! – Hyoga e Ikki bradaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ele não estava fazendo nada de mais, papai!! E ele não me sequestrou!!! Eu vim aqui por vontade própria!! – Hyoga então gritou, para que seu pai lhe ouvisse.

\- Você... o quê?? – Ao ouvir o filho falar assim, tão firme consigo, Camus enfim voltou os olhos para Hyoga.

\- Eu o trouxe aqui. Ele estava cuidando dos cavalos nos estábulos. Eu quis montar o meu corcel. Ele não achou boa ideia, mas eu o obriguei a me obedecer. E disse que ele deveria me acompanhar também. Então Ikki só está aqui por ordem minha!! – o loiro falava nervoso, sem conseguir se controlar. Sentia ainda o gosto do beijo de Ikki, mas via sua vida virar do avesso nesse momento e as emoções afloradas não permitiam que se fizesse frio como gostaria agora.

\- E por que estão aqui?? – Camus falou, voltando a olhar de forma ameaçadora para Ikki.

\- Porque começou a chover! Foi uma tempestade forte! Precisávamos encontrar abrigo!! Então eu me lembrei desse lugar e nos trouxe para cá! Estávamos esperando a chuva passar; apenas isso!!!

Hyoga agora estava ofegante. Tinha falado mais alto que o necessário, ainda acometido por todas as forte emoções.

Camus, por sua vez, esfriara os ânimos de uma forma até mesmo sombria. Permanecia sério, olhando para os corpos semi-desnudos dos dois.

\- Entendo. – o ruivo disse, por fim, olhando para o filho – Vista-se, Hyoga. Vamos voltar para casa agora.

O loiro não soube mais o que dizer. Camus agora parecia o homem frio e impenetrável de sempre. Não olhava mais para Ikki, o que, de certa forma, acalmou o loiro, que pensava que seu pai se concentrava apenas em si nesse momento.

Então, o melhor era apenas fazer o que ele lhe pedia. Pegou sua camisa, que já estava seca, e tratou de vestir-se logo.

\- Vamos embora. – disse o ruivo, assim que Hyoga terminou de se vestir, guiando o filho para fora da gruta. Hyoga voltou os olhos para Ikki antes de sair, como se tentasse dizer com isso que conversariam melhor depois.

Os criados apenas seguiram seu senhor, sem dizer uma palavra.

Antes de se retirar por completo, Camus apenas se dirigiu a Milo:

\- Milo. Cuide dessa situação. – disse com a voz fria, sem novamente olhar para Ikki, e então saiu.

Quando restavam apenas Milo e Ikki na gruta é que o moreno se levantou para alcançar sua camisa.

\- Você não deveria ter feito isso. – Milo disse com a voz ríspida.

Ikki não disse nada. Apenas vestiu a camisa e então se dirigiu a seu cavalo.

\- Você sabia qual era a principal ordem a ser obedecida naquela casa... Jamais deveria se aproximar de Hyoga. – continuou Milo.

O moreno continuava em silêncio. Não olhava para Milo. Apenas preparava sua montaria.

\- Agora você deve partir. Deve ir embora hoje e nunca mais voltar. – finalizou o braço direito de Camus.

\- Como é?? – Ikki finalmente se manifestou.

\- Você quebrou a regra mais importante da Casa Verseau. Deve ir embora o quanto antes. – o homem de longos cabelos loiros falava em tom neutro.

\- Você está me expulsando? Só porque Hyoga e eu nos beijamos??

\- Senhor Hyoga! É senhor Hyoga para você! O que tem na cabeça, Ikki? O que achou que poderia conseguir aqui? Hyoga está comprometido, sabia? Ele deverá se casar em breve com uma moça de excelente família! E mesmo que não houvesse o compromisso, o que pensa? Vocês são homens! A sociedade jamais aceitaria a união de vocês dois! Além disso, vocês pertencem a mundos diferentes demais! A família Verseau vem de uma forte e importante linhagem! Vocês nunca teriam qualquer chance juntos!!! – gritou Milo, enfim demonstrando algum descontrole.

\- Tem certeza de que está falando de mim e de Hyoga? Ou está explicando por que você e Camus não podem ficar juntos??

Milo calou-se e arregalou os olhos:

\- O quê...? Do que está...

\- Estou falando dessa relação que você e o pai de Hyoga claramente mantém por todo esse tempo! Você o ama, não é? Só isso para explicar essa relação que existe entre vocês!

\- Você não tem o direito de falar sobre mim e Camus assim... – Milo falou por entre os dentes.

\- É a verdade, não é? Não posso falar a verdade??

\- Escute bem, Ikki... – a voz de Milo agora tinha um tom ameaçador – Você vai embora dessas terras hoje e nunca mais voltará, entendeu?! Camus e eu não vamos querer ver você perto de Hyoga jamais! Então parta logo e saiba que, se ousar voltar, vamos mandar prendê-lo! E você voltará para a prisão, de onde talvez não devesse ter saído!...

Essas palavras afetaram Ikki de uma forma que ficou visível em seu rosto. O moreno engoliu em seco e baixou o rosto, sem conseguir responder.

Milo, percebendo que suas palavras haviam sido devidamente compreendidas, começou a se encaminhar para fora da gruta.

\- Eu... posso, ao menos... me despedir do meu irmão...? – Ikki disse, súbito, com sua voz mais humilde, que se fez ouvir por Milo antes que saísse dali.

O homem de segurança de Camus olhou para trás. Suspirou, um pouco apenado. Mas sua voz continuava dura:

\- É melhor que não. Se você for se despedir dele, Andrômeda irá, certamente, querer acompanhá-lo aonde for. Quer isso para ele, Ikki? Aqui ele tem um lugar aquecido onde dormir. Tem o que comer. Está seguro. Você poderá oferecer isso a ele?

Ikki cerrou os punhos, com força.

Odiava admitir para si mesmo, mas Milo estava correto.

\- Faça o melhor para todos, Ikki. Vá embora agora. Desapareça daqui. Vá recomeçar sua vida em outro lugar e deixe a todos aqui em paz. – Milo finalizou e, sem deixar qualquer palavra de consolo para o ex-condenado, partiu dali.

Ikki, ao se ver sozinho, deixou-se cair de joelhos sobre o chão frio daquele gruta, sentindo como se perdesse o chão sob seus pés.

Encobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo que lágrimas quentes lhe desciam pelo rosto já tão cansado dessa vida...

O moreno sofria sua dor calado, indagando-se se, algum dia, a justiça seria feita para ele...?

*******************

Três anos depois...

******************

\- Hyoga? – Milo entrava apressado no grande escritório do casarão – Os negociantes chegaram. Já estão sendo recepcionados e encaminhados para a sala de estar. Quer encontrá-los lá ou prefere que sejam trazidos aqui?

O herdeiro da Casa Verseau estava sentado à grande mesa de madeira que ficava no centro do gabinete de Camus. O loiro terminava de assinar um documento, quando ergueu os olhos claros para Milo.

\- Eu vou recebê-los lá. – Hyoga então levou a mão aos cabelos loiros, impecavelmente penteados, em um gesto de enfado – Você chegou a falar com eles, Milo? – a voz de Hyoga era fria e seus olhos transmitiam a frieza de suas palavras.

\- Não. Um dos criados me avisou que a carruagem deles estava se aproximando, então mandei que fossem recepcioná-los e vim lhe trazer a notícia pessoalmente. – respondeu o braço direito de Camus.

\- Você não teria vindo só para me dar esse aviso. – Hyoga falava com calma, a voz num tom esvaziado de vida. Levantou-se da elegante cadeira e colocou-se diante de um grande espelho, a fim de averiguar sua imagem antes de se encaminhar para a saída do escritório.

\- Claro que viria. Seu pai disse que esses negociantes vêm do reino vizinho e têm a fama de serem muito difíceis de serem convencidos. Camus já tentou fazer negócios com a família Hara por diversas vezes, sem sucesso. Agora que finalmente eles deram uma abertura, seu pai quer que nada dê errado.

\- Não precisava me lembrar disso, Milo. Sei perfeitamente bem disso tudo. Meu pai repetiu esses fatos para mim incontáveis vezes antes de partir em viagem.

\- E ele me pediu para repetir algumas vezes mais quando eles chegassem. Lembre-se de que quem vem fechar negócios conosco é a moça, Pandora Hara. O irmão está cuidando de outros assuntos.

\- Estou ciente disso, Milo. – Hyoga caminhava sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o homem que vinha andando a seu lado.

\- Seu pai disse que não deve subestimá-la. Parece que é a garota que tem o tino comercial para os negócios da família. – acrescentou Milo.

\- Sei disso. – respondeu Hyoga, não alterando em nada seu tom de voz, enquanto desciam a enorme escadaria que os levaria para o andar inferior – Parece que essa moça se casou recentemente, não é mesmo?

\- Sim. Ouvi dizer que com um grande comerciante da região, com negócios muito prósperos, segundo eu soube. Mas não procurei saber demais a respeito, afinal o enlace é recente. Deu-se há poucos meses e o foco é Pandora Hara. É com ela que seu pai quer firmar negócios. Mas, de todo modo, pode ser boa ideia cumprimentá-los pela união.

\- Não gosto de entrar em assuntos tão pessoais, Milo. Eles vieram para tratar de negócios e é de negócios que vamos falar. – pontuou Hyoga, de forma impassível.

\- Certo. – Milo concordou e silenciou-se.

\- Sei que você não veio me falar apenas isso, Milo. – Hyoga disse uma vez mais, mantendo o semblante inalterado.

O homem de confiança de Camus suspirou:

\- Está bem, garoto. É que...

\- Não me chame de garoto. – Hyoga disse, cortante, porém sem se exaltar. E seguia caminhando de forma inabalável.

\- Está bem. Hyoga. Eu vim avisar que Freya deve chegar em dois dias. Recebemos correspondência tratando dos detalhes. Você precisará recebê-la no...

\- Não me interessa.

\- Hyoga. Você não pode continuar evitando esse assunto. Vocês vão se casar em pouco tempo.

\- Eu sei. E você e meu pai estão cuidando de tudo. – enfim se encontravam diante das grandes portas da sala de estar – Então não precisam de mim para nada. Já tomaram todas as decisões. – finalmente Hyoga olhou para Milo, permitindo que o outro visse como aqueles olhos eram tão acusativos.

\- Hyoga, é seu casamento. Você precisa participar.

\- Esse casamento é apenas mais um arranjo comercial engendrado pelo meu pai.

\- Não enxergue assim, Hyoga.

\- Vou enxergar como? Freya e eu não nos amamos. Nós nos conhecemos, como nossas famílias tanto desejaram ver acontecer. E nada. Ela é uma boa moça. Mas não deveríamos nos casar. Entretanto, de que adianta termos desejos próprios, não é mesmo? Nossas famílias não vão nos dar ouvidos. Vão simplesmente esmagar todos os nossos sonhos e desejos. Então, Milo... perdoe-me se não quero ter nesse casamento participação maior que a obrigatória. Vou comparecer e dizer o que tenho de dizer no dia. Isso é o máximo que conseguirão de mim. Entenda; é que não sou assim tão masoquista a ponto de querer participar do processo que vai culminar com a minha infelicidade para o resto da minha vida. – todo esse discurso foi dito com a voz calma, pausada e fria de Hyoga, que permanecia sem se alterar minimamente.

\- Que exagero, Hyoga. Você fala como se seu pai e eu não déssemos ouvidos ao que você quer. Foi para atender aos seu desejos que adiamos tanto este casamento. Nós não desejamos que seja infeliz. E você sabe disso.

Hyoga estava com as mãos sobre as maçanetas. Parou antes de abrir e voltou a olhar Milo:

\- Eu sei? Acho que não. Vocês se esforçaram muito para destruir qualquer possibilidade de felicidade na minha vida, Milo.

\- Hyoga, por favor. Tudo isso ainda por causa daquele ex-condenado...?

\- Não fale dele assim, Milo! – finalmente, alguma alteração no semblante e na voz do jovem Verseau – Ikki era muito mais que um mero ex-condenado!!

\- Está bem. Está bem. – Milo contemporizou. Sabia que esse assunto era extremamente delicado e, por isso mesmo, evitado ao máximo naquela casa – Vamos entrar. Estão nos aguardando.

Hyoga suspirou. Fechou os olhos, ocultando aquelas pupilas tão claras por uns segundos. Procurava encontrar novamente seu estado de neutralidade, que aprendera a dominar ainda mais nos últimos anos.

Assim, respirou tranquilo, já encontrando novamente seu estado de frieza absoluta, e abriu as portas da grande sala de estar:

\- Boa tarde. Perdoem-nos por fazê-los esperar. Eu estava terminando de resolver alguns assuntos. – disse Hyoga, adentrando o local com sua presença, que era agora tão forte e imponente quanto a de Camus.

\- Imagine, senhor Verseau. – respondeu a moça, em tom polido – Ficamos felizes que tenha nos cedido essa audiência. Eu sou Pandora Hara. – Hyoga ia se dirigindo à jovem para cumprimentá-la – E este é meu marido. Ikki de Phoenix.

Hyoga paralisou instantaneamente ao ouvir esse nome. Parado onde estava olhou então na direção do homem que estava de costas para ele, olhando pela janela da sala.

O homem voltou-se então na direção de Hyoga.

E o loiro foi capaz de reconhecer o moreno imediatamente.

Ikki estava vestido elegantemente, com uma refinada sobrecasaca azul-marinho. Os cabelos negros estavam penteados em um corte fino. Segurava, debaixo do braço, uma bengala de castão de ouro.

Os olhos claros de Hyoga olhavam, incrédulos, para o homem próximo à janela. E os olhos escuros, da cor da tormenta, fitavam intensamente o herdeiro da Casa Verseau, embora mantivessem uma expressão enigmática em seu rosto.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Hyoga Verseau. – disse Ikki, por fim.

Continua...

***************************************************

A música presente nessa música pertence a Lady A. e chama-se "Just a Kiss":  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs9X8NhQJF4

Espero que tenham curtido!!  
Beijos,  
Lua.


	6. Capítulo 6

Olhou mais uma vez para o pêndulo do relógio.

Já deveria ter partido. Estava atrasado.

Não gostava de se atrasar para seus compromissos, mas às vezes era impossível seguir todos os horários tão meticulosamente.

Suspirou.

Sentia-se cansado.

Era possível que os últimos tempos estivessem se tornando cada vez mais difíceis? Ou seria apenas a sua impressão?

O ruivo pediu mais um conhaque. Não queria ir embora. Não ainda.

Sorriu para si mesmo, com um semblante triste. Como as coisas estavam distintas.

Um tempo atrás, estaria fazendo de tudo para voltar à sua casa o mais rápido possível. Nunca gostou muito de viagens à negócio que precisasse fazer sozinho. Sentia sempre muita saudades de seu filho... e de Milo.

Normalmente, sempre que precisava fazer negócios longe de casa, levava ao menos um dos dois consigo. Dessa vez, no entanto, precisou seguir sozinho. Era uma viagem rápida, mas essencial para fechar novos negócios com um de seus clientes mais antigos. A viagem já estava marcada quando recebeu a carta de Pandora Hara, pedindo que a Casa Verseau a recebesse para um encontro comercial. Camus já tentara, por tanto tempo, contatar a família Hara, que não poderia perder essa oportunidade. Por isso, precisou deixar seu filho para receber Pandora. Hyoga era mais que um homem feito; provava que era capaz de cuidar muito bem dos negócios da família. Pelo visto, todo o tempo em que se esmerou por fazer de seu filho um perfeito herdeiro de sua Casa, de seu nome e de seus negócios tinha sido bem empregado. O rapaz dava mostras de que estava mais que preparado para se tornar tudo aquilo para o qual fora direcionado uma vida inteira.

Mesmo assim, por se tratar de um possível grande acordo que se poderia firmar entre a família Verseau e a família Hara, Camus deixou que Milo acompanhasse seu filho, já que seu braço direito tinha mais experiência em situações assim. Na verdade, o dono da Casa Verseau teria preferido ele mesmo ficar, mas os clientes antigos exigiam que fosse Camus quem viesse conversar com eles. E, nesse caso, clientes de mais tempo eram prioridade, por serem de confiança, por já representarem negócios estáveis. Não podia trocar o certo pelo duvidoso; afinal, Pandora Hara não quis explicitar os motivos para essa entrevista que requeria junto aos Verseau. Portanto, Camus precisou partir em viagem.

E agora que já havia terminado de fechar os novos e lucrativos acordos com os seus melhores clientes... Camus hesitava em pegar logo a estrada e regressar à sua Casa.

Fez com que sua carruagem parasse em uma simpática taverna. Era um dos últimos estabelecimentos antes de uma estrada de terra que se desenrolaria ainda por muitas léguas. Assim, o ruivo se justificava o motivo dessa parada prolongada. Dizia a si mesmo que descansava um pouco o corpo, antes de pegar estrada tão árdua para ser enfrentada à noite.

A verdade, porém, habitava seu íntimo e seria tolice querer ignorá-la quando ela lhe gritava por se fazer ouvir. A verdade era que Camus não queria voltar tão prontamente para casa...

Amava seu filho, era óbvio. Amava-o tanto que chegava a lhe doer. Carne de sua carne, era uma extensão de si neste mundo.

E Milo... Amava esse homem. Amava-o com uma quase devoção, com um ardor, com uma profundidade que, tantos anos depois, em nada arrefecera esse sentimento. O loiro era seu braço direito não apenas nos negócios da Casa Verseau. Ele era o seu homem de confiança em tudo e para tudo naquela vida.

Contudo... os últimos anos foram complicados. Tornaram tudo tão mais difícil... Camus sempre achara que tinha a vida sob controle. Porém, depois daquele evento com o ex-condenado... começou a se questionar sobre tudo...

Tomou um largo gole de sua bebida. Buscava um pouco da sensação de letargia. Sentir um pouco menos seria muito bom agora.

As pessoas que o conheciam, que o cercavam, tendiam a acreditar que o ruivo era uma pessoa tão insensível quanto seus gestos denotavam. Ledo engano. Essa foi a forma que encontrou para se defender. Afinal, se uma coisa havia aprendido neste mundo, era que expor emoções, mostrar-se vulnerável... Era absurdamente perigoso.

Camus fitava o líquido dourado em seu copo, mas seus olhos castanhos na verdade voltavam-se para fatos tão distantes agora...

Tão distantes, mas tão presentes! Como podia ser? Como podia ser que, por anos a fio, esforçou-se tanto para evitar que a mesma situação que lhe ocorrera sucedesse a seu filho... e, no final, praticamente não conseguiu evitar?

Bem, na verdade, evitou a tempo. Queria crer que tinha agido certo.

Teria agido certo?

Camus mergulhou uma mão no cabelos vermelhos. Queria respostas, mas não conseguia encontrá-las.

Desde aquela noite, em que encontrara seu filho nos braços do ex-condenado... várias recordações, que por tanto tempo tentou esquecer, que permaneciam esquecidas ao máximo, soterradas em sua memória... voltaram à tona com força.

Desesperou-se com a cena, não tanto com o que via, mas pelo que ela lhe lembrava. E imediatamente imaginou que Hyoga sofreria o mesmo que ele se continuasse naquele caminho. Não poderia permitir. Precisou agir, então agiu. Não se arrependia. Tinha feito o certo.

Não tinha...?

O preço pago foi caro. Seu filho nunca lhe perdoou. Hyoga fazia questão de deixar isso claro sempre que possível. Sua relação com seu filho ficou mais que estremecida. Camus se perguntava se algum dia voltariam a ter um laço como outrora. Afinal, mesmo com tantas regras estipuladas, o dono da Casa Verseau sempre se sentiu muito à vontade na presença do filho. Agora, não mais. E possivelmente o filho fazia isso de propósito. Demonstrava sempre o quanto se sentia incomodado na presença do pai. Nem tentava esconder. Pelo contrário. Enfatizava essa sensação com um olhar frio que dizia tudo o que não era expresso em palavras.

Quanto a Milo... a situação entre eles também não estava das melhores. Começaram a discutir muito; os últimos três anos não foram fáceis. É verdade que a tensão na casa, em virtude de como Hyoga se fechara para todos, refletia de alguma forma na relação entre o ruivo e seu braço direito. Todavia, os problemas entre os dois não tinham apenas a ver com Hyoga. Camus percebia. Algo mais havia acontecido naquela noite. Certamente, a conversa entre Milo e o ex-condenado deixara marcas profundas, porque o pai de Hyoga se recordava de como o homem que amava regressou diferente naquela noite. Não quis compartilhar da cama de Camus. E se manteve estranhamente calado nos dias subsequentes... O ruivo se recordava apenas que, passados alguns dias, devido a algum desentendimento entre eles, Milo disse algo como “o ex-condenado tinha razão sobre nossa relação”. Camus nunca entendeu essa fala. Porém, compreendeu que algo fora dito naquela gruta. E essas palavras criaram raízes profundas no coração de Milo.

Estar em casa, então, tinha se tornado cada vez mais desagradável. O clima era sempre pesado, tenso. Quando os três se viam em um mesmo aposento, o silêncio reinava absoluto. Só se falavam quando tinham de conversar sobre negócios. Camus não entendia como sua vida parecia desmoronar assim.

Apenas os negócios se mantinham bem. Talvez esse fosse o único motivo que o fizesse continuar seguindo e mantendo a cabeça no lugar. Até porque esse era o único momento em que conseguia se dirigir a seu filho e fazer com que ele trocasse mais do que algumas poucas palavras consigo.

Mesma situação com Milo. Estavam distanciados. Ainda se amavam, Camus tinha certeza. Mas o que acontecia entre eles? E por que sentia que estava tão mais difícil alcançar o loiro?

Mais um gole de sua bebida. A cabeça lhe pesava.

Onde tinha errado?

Tudo o que fizera... Foi tentando acertar.

Não queria que Hyoga passasse pelo que ele passou.

Então, os olhos um pouco nublados pelo efeito do álcool, começaram a ver esse passado distante.

Ele se lembrava. Contra a vontade, mas era impossível ignorar...

Camus se recordava.

Quando ele mesmo tinha completado 18 anos.

Estava já prometido à Natássia.

Eram amigos desde a infância. Amava a amiga. Ela lhe era tão especial. Tudo parecia seguir um caminho que parecia correto...

Parecia. Camus, entretanto, não conseguia sentir que tudo estivesse tão certo.

Tentava calar esse sentimento. Mas, naquela época, não sabia esconder tão bem seus sentimentos. Ainda era muito jovem e uma grande vítima de suas emoções.

Por mais que desejasse seguir o caminho escolhido para ele... Por mais que quisesse amar Natássia tanto quanto ela parecia amá-lo... Camus sentia que algo dentro de si não lhe permitia entregar-se plenamente.

Algo parecia faltar. Não sabia ao certo o que era.

E então... veio o fatídico dia.

Perto do dia de seu casamento, fizeram uma comemoração em homenagem aos seus dias de solteiro que ficavam para trás.

Não que Camus deixasse muito para trás. Tinha 18 anos, o que teria vivido da vida? Quase nada. Mas os homens da alta sociedade que conheciam seu pai gostavam de encontrar motivos para reuniões desse tipo, permeada de muita bebida e todo tipo de libertinagem, em nome de uma tradição que aparentava uma coisa, mas era outra bem diferente na realidade.

Naquela noite, foram à casa de um dos conhecidos de seu pai. Havia lá muitos homens importantes. E várias cortesãs, que ali estavam para entreter esses homens tão poderosos.

Camus deveria ser o centro das atenções, já que era ele o motivo da reunião. Porém, muito rápido, todos ali se envolveram em outros assuntos mais lascivos com as mulheres presentes, deixando o ruivo de lado, que não se interessou muito por se aventurar no local com nenhuma delas.

Contudo, não pôde recusar os copos de bebidas que lhe eram servidos o tempo inteiro. Bebia, inicialmente, como forma de passar o tempo. Depois, nem se dava mais conta do quanto bebia.

Esteve sentado, mais ao canto de uma grande sala, observando sem tanto interesse a devassidão que o rodeava.

Assim permaneceu até que seus olhos cruzaram com os de um dos homens presentes.

Era um rapaz, na verdade, não muito mais velho que ele. Devia contar uns 5 anos a mais, talvez. Porém, esse homem demonstrava mais vivência e experiência naqueles olhos tão azuis. E os cabelos loiros enfeitiçaram rápido o ruivo, que precisou engolir em seco, quando notou que esse homem o encarava fixamente, do outro lado do salão.

Ao lado dele, havia uma meretriz que o provocava voluptuosamente. O loiro, contudo, permanecia imóvel. Tinha uma bebida na mão, também intocada. E os olhos predadores dele sobre o ruivo causavam no jovem Verseau uma sensação desconhecida.

Como se percebesse que seus olhos causavam o efeito desejado, esse homem se levantou de onde estava e, deixando a meretriz que o seduzia para trás, caminhou tão seguro na direção de Camus que o pobre rapaz sentiu-se encurralado antes mesmo que o outro se aproximasse de si.

O loiro, quando enfim se viu perto o bastante, apenas sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz que o encontrasse no quarto que ficava ali ao lado. Com uma voz forte, segura, extremamente sensual...

Camus não soube reagir. Não conseguiu pensar. Seu corpo inteiro gritava por aquilo que ele sequer sabia ainda o que seria. Simplesmente precisou seguir aquele homem... e assim o fez.

Encontrou-o no quarto, onde não havia mais ninguém. O jovem Verseau sabia e não sabia o que queria. Sabia que encontrar aquele homem ali não era certo, mas seu corpo lhe dizia que era o que devia fazer...

O desejo venceu. Não foi capaz de lutar.

Sem que palavras fossem trocadas, o loiro veio até ele e, sem muitas cerimônias, tomou a boca de Camus com fome e o beijo faminto dava o ritmo para que os corpos despertassem luxuriosamente e começassem a buscar, frementes, um ao outro.

Aquele beijo despertou Camus para tanto que já sabia sobre si, mas que escolhera ignorar até então.

Ele já havia beijado Natássia antes... e nunca sentira algo nem próximo do que experimentava com esse homem. A sensação de se sentir vivo, com um desespero de viver ao máximo, um sentimento que não se podia conter, um desejo que queimava, por dentro e por fora...

Camus nunca sentiu tanto desejo. Não conseguiu experimentar essa vontade quando estava com sua noiva... E agora tudo era tão forte, intenso, insano, selvagem.

Aquele homem lhe ensinou tantos prazeres, tantas possibilidades que sequer imaginou serem possíveis. Não imaginava que seu corpo pudesse lhe oferecer tantas sensações inebriantes.

Camus delirou nos braços daquele homem. Beijou, amou, entregou-se com paixão para o desconhecido.

Foi intenso. Não apenas por ter sido sua primeira experiência sexual em toda a vida... Mas, principalmente, porque descobria algo a seu respeito que mantivera, mesmo sem saber, escondido de si por todo esse tempo.

Sentia-se atraído por homens. No seu íntimo, sempre soube. Mas nunca quis tomar consciência disso. Não até aquela noite.

Viveu momentos tórridos naquele quarto. Um mundo novo se descortinara para ele. Havia sido incrível, não podia negar. A novidade tinha um quê de mágico... Mas também trazia consigo tantos problemas...

Depois de atingir o êxtase nos braços daquele homem, Camus demorou algum tempo até se recompor. Tinha sido uma sensação de quase morte... e parecia que revivia.

Porém, revivia... Para encarar uma difícil realidade. Naquele momento, Camus sentiu a culpa invadi-lo com força.

O que tinha feito?

Não era apenas a questão de ter traído Natássia... O pior, entretanto, era descobrir essa grande verdade a seu respeito.

Não amava e não conseguiria amar a amiga de infância como deveria ser.

Iriam se casar. Tinham de se casar. Era um acordo antigo entre as famílias.

Tinha de ser assim.

Mas como poderia se entregar a esse destino agora que descobria que desejava algo tão distinto?

Sentiu-se péssimo. Ficou tão mergulhado nesses pensamentos após o ato consumado, que foi o estranho quem o interpelou, querendo saber o que se passava. Perguntou, gentilmente, se estava tudo bem.

Camus foi lacônico. Não iria se abrir com um desconhecido. Disse que estava tudo bem, embora suas feições expressassem o oposto. Camus ainda não dominava tanto o controle de suas emoções nesse período.

O homem, percebendo isso, começou a se vestir para deixar o aposento. Camus precisava ficar sozinho. O loiro, no entanto, antes de sair, disse que, se o ruivo quisesse, estaria disposto a conversar para ajudar, se pudesse.

E disse seu nome ao jovem Verseau antes de sair.

Era Saga.

Aquela noite tinha sido terrível para Camus. O ruivo julgava que seu casamento, em grande parte, fracassara por causa disso. Não conseguira tirar de si os desejos que, sabia, eram parte de sua pessoa, de sua essência.

Tentou, de fato, amar Natássia como ela merecia. Nos primeiros anos de seu casamento, realmente se esforçou para isso. Quis amá-la, desejá-la, sentir por ela a excitação, o prazer, aquela vontade tão insaciável experimentada na companhia de Saga. Mas toda tentativa fora em vão.

A vinda do filho foi um bálsamo em sua vida. Sentia que, ao menos com ele, tentaria não errar como claramente errava com a jovem esposa, que não tinha culpa de ter se casado com ele.

O pior ocorreu quando, no aniversário de um ano de Hyoga, uma grande festa foi feita... E Saga apareceu.

O loiro agiu polida e educadamente com toda a sua família. Mas lançava a todo momento olhares lascivos na direção de Camus, que faziam o ruivo estremecer. Ninguém, no entanto, percebeu esses olhares além de Camus. Saga sabia bem o que fazia.

Em momento oportuno, aproximou-se discretamente do pai de Hyoga e, como da outra vez, fez-lhe nova proposta indecente.

Dessa vez, todavia, o ruivo recusou.

Não cederia aos desejos de seu corpo.

Já sentia decepcionar demais a esposa.

Tentava consertar o que pudesse naquele casamento falido.

E era a festa de seu filho... nunca faria algo do tipo em um momento como aquele.

A recusa doeu no ego do loiro. Saga foi embora imediatamente após a recusa. Porém, começou a se fazer muito presente na vida de Camus a partir daí. Em todos os eventos que envolvessem a família Verseau, ele marcava presença. Olhava para Camus sempre daquele modo, tão lascivo, tão sedutor. Ele sabia causar os efeitos desejados no ruivo. Acreditava que ele terminaria cedendo.

Mas Camus não cedeu. Porém, Saga conseguiu estremecer ainda mais um casamento já tão destruído. Camus se via frustrado. Não se encontrava consigo mesmo. Sentia-se tão perdido...

Discutia com Natássia. Muitas vezes, descarregou nela suas frustrações, injustamente. E saía para beber, para esquecer, para anestesiar o corpo e não lembrar mais que sua vida era um fracasso...

Numa dessas vezes, foi quando conheceu Milo.

Milo vinha de terras distantes. Era um viajante em busca de trabalho.

Camus estava calado, bebendo quieto em um canto da taverna, como sempre fazia, mas o viajante veio lhe pedir algumas indicações. Dizia que buscava algum emprego, que não tinha medo de trabalho duro e que, a julgar pelas vestes elegantes do ruivo, imaginou que ele pudesse lhe fazer recomendações.

O dono da Casa Verseau não queria muita conversa naquela noite específica, mas Milo, com um charme apenas seu, soube contornar bem a situação e com uma conversa leve e agradável foi afastando Camus das sombras em que se via. E, mesmo que por alguns minutos, fez o ruivo esquecer um pouco de sua angustiante vida, para embarcar nas histórias das peripécias vividas pelo viajante, tão espirituoso e excelente narrador de histórias.

Camus encantou-se com o viajante.

Mas não tinha percebido ainda.

Achou que tinha apenas percebido que Milo seria uma excelente aquisição para sua Casa. E resolveu contratá-lo.

De fato, Milo se provou um ótimo empregado. Tanto que foi crescendo de função na Casa Verseau muito rápido.

E, entre os dois, uma amizade muito bonita começou a florescer.

Uma amizade forte, que cresceu devagar, pois Camus era fechado e parecia sempre muito desconfiado de tudo e de todos. Milo, entretanto, não se abalava com o jeito meio ríspido como Camus às vezes agia. E, com o tempo, descobriu que o ruivo não fazia por mal. Era um homem com muitas sombras dentro de si. E Milo, com uma luz que parecia inerente de sua personalidade, foi trazendo Camus para uma existência mais iluminada.

Saga, que continuava cercando o ruivo sempre que possível, notou essa aproximação. Demonstrou, desde o princípio, não gostar daquele que reconheceu, muito rápido, como um concorrente.

Porém, Milo não era um concorrente. Milo, embora já soubesse ter sentimentos que iam além da amizade com Camus, nunca os declarou enquanto Natássia era viva. Respeitava o casamento do amigo. Guardava seu amor para si e imaginava que o faria por toda uma vida, pois enxergava a forma como o pai de Hyoga devotava um sentimento tão bonito pela esposa, apesar de eles terem tantas brigas...

Quando Natássia faleceu, Milo realmente sofreu a sua perda. Ficou muito triste por Hyoga, por Camus e por saber que a boa mulher era jovem e tinha toda uma vida pela frente. Não era hipócrita; invejara a mulher de Camus em vários momentos, pois ela podia estar com o homem que secretamente já amava. Entretanto, nunca a odiou. E por isso, sentiu a morte de uma pessoa tão querida.

Soube consolar o amigo sem querer ir além. Sabia que não era disso que Camus precisava agora. O ruivo precisava de tempo. Havia muitas feridas que ele tinha de cicatrizar e para isso, somente o tempo para curar. Milo, no entanto, sempre se mostrou presente para quando o amigo lhe precisasse.

Milo, talvez, nunca se declarasse para Camus. O ruivo sofria tanto pela morte da esposa que o loiro imaginava que o amor de Camus por Natássia fosse durar até a sua própria morte. O braço direito de Camus não sabia que o sofrimento maior do ruivo era pelo sentimento de culpa que tinha por não ter conseguido amar a esposa como julgava que ela merecesse...

Saga, nesse momento, fez-se presente e foi determinante na decisão de Milo em se declarar para Camus. Saga, algum tempo depois da morte de Natássia, começou a aparecer mais, em visitas não anunciadas, deixando clara sua intenção de marcar presença na vida de Camus. Tanto, que Milo incomodou-se profundamente. E, quando Saga começou a investir pesadamente para seduzir Camus, Milo sentiu a necessidade de intervir.

Teve uma conversa com Camus muito aberta e francamente. Disse que achava um absurdo que Saga viesse à Casa Verseau e tentasse seduzir o ruivo daquela forma. Disse a verdade; que se sentia incomodado. Disse que não aguentaria continuar presenciando cenas como aquelas... E quando Camus quis saber o porquê de o loiro sentir-se assim... Milo terminou por se declarar.

Foi quando abriu seu coração para Camus que o loiro teve uma feliz surpresa... e descobriu que seu sentimento era recíproco...

Sua primeira vez com Milo tinha sido tão diferente do que acontecera com Saga... Sim, tinha sido também arrebatadora e Camus descobriu que era possível sentir ainda mais prazer, mais desejo, mais paixão do que imaginava...

Com Milo, Camus descobriu o que era amor...

Camus sorriu para si mesmo com essas recordações. Vinha se lembrando de tudo isso, em imagens que lhe passavam rápido diante dos olhos enevoados pela bebida que segurava em uma das mãos.

Começou a se lembrar mais profundamente da primeira noite que tivera com Milo...

Mas tinha apenas começado a recordar desse momento tão único em sua vida, quando um dos atendentes da taverna chamou sua atenção.

O cocheiro de sua carruagem tinha mandado perguntar ao seu senhor se ele ainda demoraria muito.

Esse chamado despertou Camus, interrompendo a doce lembrança que começava a aflorar em sua memória.

Teria sido bom recordar-se desse momento, nos mínimos detalhes.

Esse momento tinha sido um importante divisor de águas na vida de Camus.

E talvez agora isso era tudo de que precisava. Recordar-se desse momento para encontrar forças e enfrentar o que sua vida tinha se tornado.

Mas a interrupção acontecera e precisava seguir.

Levantou-se do banco, pagando à taverneira que o servia. Fez um gesto ao atendente que o chamara, demonstrando que já iria sair.

Precisava voltar para casa.

Assim que saiu da taverna, sentiu o frio revigorante da noite.

Respirou fundo.

Olhou para as estrelas do céu.

Era uma noite bonita e límpida como aquela, quando encontrou Hyoga e o ex-condenado naquela gruta.

Tinha se apavorado ao ver o filho naquela situação.

Imaginou que Ikki fosse como Saga. E só conseguiu pensar no quanto de sofrimento aquele homem poderia trazer ao seu filho, que, assim como ocorrera com Camus, estava prestes a se casar.

E o ruivo sempre quis proteger o filho de uma vida como a sua.

Evitou que a situação presenciada avançasse.

Mas não sabia se tinha sido o bastante.

O filho tinha se tornado agora uma pessoa que Camus não mais conhecia. Hyoga se afastara.

E Camus... simplesmente não sabia mais se um dia conseguiria reencontrar um caminho de volta para o coração de seu filho.

Aliás... também não sabia se ainda conseguiria reencontrar seu caminho para o coração de Milo.

Suspirou.

Não havia muito o que fazer.

Podia apenas continuar seguindo.

Pensando assim, entrou na elegante carruagem e seguiu para sua casa...

Continua...


End file.
